One Mew
by awesomesauce4ex
Summary: Moved version of my oldest story. What happens when a young kid finds himself transported to a magical pocket dimension?
1. Chapter 1

_One Lonely Mew_

Chapter 1- Contact

Jeremy was arguing with a woman. She had just taken down the rain tarp on his bus stop AGAIN, and Jeremy was majorly pissed off. They argued back and forth until the woman pulled a gun on him and started screaming. Jeremy pulled out his own knife, a wickedly serrated blade. He was calm on the outside, but inside he was quaking in his boots. They argued again, and Jeremy won the argument. Then, the woman shot him. Jeremy felt a stab of pain, and then...nothing. Then a cute pink creature floated in the nothingness, a Mew to be exact. _What do we have here? _It pondered. "Help me," Jeremy said, coughing blood. _Alright, but first you have to play with me! _Jeremy agreed, because he didn't want to die. There was a bright flash of light, and he got up. It was nighttime, and he was in a bush. He got out, groaning with the pain, and set off to find information about what happened to him. A newspaper blew in his face, and he read it. It said on the headlines, "MURDERER OF YOUNG 14-YEAR-OLD TO BE ON TRIAL TOMORROW. It was dated recently, so Jeremy figured he would show up at this trial. He suddenly felt a stab of pain in his head, and he touched it. When he lifted his hand, it was covered in blood, and he could feel a bullet hole. He waited for the dawn, bandaging himself. When the morning came, he stole a car and headed to the trial room. He stopped at the door, listening to the conversation. "Miss, did you kill this boy while arguing over a tarp?" The lady denied it, and that was when Jeremy burst in. The room gasped. "Oh yeah, she killed me all right. I don't even know how I'm alive at this point (not strictly true, he thought) but she shot me in the head, as you can see. Then she stuffed me in a bush." A rush of people were suddenly asking him questions, like "What's death like?" or "What is the one true religion?" Jeremy smiled at them before answering "Pokemon." Then he felt himself slipping away...

"Aw crap, I left the water on," muttered Jeremy.

Jeremy looked around, perplexed. He was in a white bubble, traveling through colorful currents and ribbons of who knows what. He saw a pink light to the left, and he motioned the bubble that way (which, surprisingly, was very easy to control). He came out, and the bubble popped, leaving him stranded in a...city? He had no idea where he was, and he had to find the way to that Mew and find out what was going on.

Jeremy walked around the strange city. It had everything for everyone, every type of restaurant and attraction. He could think of a random thing to do, and it was offered in some store (sometimes in multiple). All the people were Pokemon, but spoke English. He tried asking for directions to Mew, but most just gave him a frightened look, and ran off. One thin Rhydon finally pointed to a rainbow-colored palace. Jeremy looked at it and rolled his eyes. "Great choice of color," he thought to himself.

Jeremy finally entered the palace, expecting Mew to pop out any moment. He knew of Mew's playful nature, and was on his guard for everything. Everything except a random trapdoor. "AAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh..." His voice trailed off as he fell hundreds of feet.

As he fell, and fell, and fell some more, he thought about how familiar this was. Then he remembered: There was a legend like this on this one website. He should have paid more attention, but what he did know was that Mew wasn't going to play WITH him, she was going to play with HIM (strange, isn't it?). He also knew that cooperating earned you points, and trying to run away could result in some embarrassing punishment. In the end, he was resolved: He would cooperate, because a) He didn't have much choice in the matter and b) He kinda liked Mew. He had just finished contemplating this when he fell onto the floor, knocking himself unconscious.

Chapter 2 -Argument

Jeremy woke up to see that he was in...a nursery room? Where was his bedroom? He suddenly groaned as the events of last night came rushing back. Sitting up, he looked around. This place looked like a daycare for 2-year-olds, but with some really good toys. Mew was there, too, contentedly playing with a Transformers Optimus Prime toy. _A truck? _Said Mew. _I don't get it. What's so good about a truck? _"I could ask you the same thing," said Jeremy, now fully awake. _Oh! Jeremy! You're awake!_ Said Mew, stating the obvious. "Really? I had no idea!" Jeremy replied, sending Mew into a fit of giggles. _Great! Now that you're here, I'll explain the rules! You are my play toy..._ "And let me guess, I have to do whatever you say or risk doing something embarrassing?" interrupted Jeremy. _Awww, you ruined the fun..._said Mew dejectedly. Then she brightened up._ Let's play a game... of Yahtzee!_ "...That's all?" said Jeremy, astonished. "There's got to be a catch. _Aw, ya caught meh,_ Mew said, grinning. _The catch is...If you lose, I get to dress you up like..a...um...Oh! I'll dress you up like a Jynx! I promise I won't cheat! _Mew said innocently. "Sure you won't." said Jeremy. They played, and surprisingly he won. However, wanting to make Mew feel better, he dressed up like Jynx anyway (to his inner discomfort). Things continued like this for a while, with Jeremy never complaining, but always humoring Mew even when winning, until one day Mew was fed up. In the middle of a game, Mew threw down her cards, and stormed out of the room. "Mew! What's wrong! Do you wanna play a different game? _NO I DON'T WANNA PLAY A DIFFERENT FRICKIN GAME! _She snarled. Jeremy was taken aback, and stared speechless. _Of all the playmates I've ever had, you are the MOST BORING ONE EVER! You never argue, cheat, or try to run away!_ "Well, do you know why!" Jeremy yelled back. "I cared about you! I tried to be the best friend that you always wanted! I stuck up for you by disbelieving those legends about the poor people who get to be YOUR STUPID PLAYMATE! I wish you would go away! I wish I had never met you!" Now it was Mew's turn to be taken aback. She had watched Jeremy all his life, and had never seen him this angry. She floated off, crying, while Jeremy ran in a different direction and did the same.

Jeremy woke up the next morning with a MASSIVE HEADACHE. He changed into his everyday clothes(which were already washed in this strange bedroom of his), and looked around again. He was in an elegant bed, with a Mew's face designed in tassels on the sheet. He felt awful for what happened yesterday, and quickly found his way to the breakfast table to apologize. Strangely, Mew wasn't there. Her plate, which was her favorite breakfast of French toast, was untouched. Jeremy wolfed down his own meals, and went to find her. Signs were everywhere, and the corridors of this castle were as big as roads. One sign said "Bedroom Lane," so he went down there. He noticed scratch marks on the walls and floor. "Probably Mew being angry about yesterday," he thought. He found the door marked "My Bedroom" and went inside. He was horrified at what he saw. There were scorch marks on the walls and ceiling, and he saw spots of blood in random places...human blood. He noticed a bloodied letter on her pillow, and tore the envelope apart to read it. It said this:

To anyone who might be interested,

We have taken your precious Mew. We seek to destroy her evil ways by torturing and then killing her. (How blunt, Jeremy thought.) We are located in the underground if anyone wants to ransom for her, but you shouldn't even try.

-A.M.T.O.

Anti-Mew Terrorist Organization

"Oh Mew... when I said for you to go away, I never meant this..." Jeremy said, tearing up.

Miles underground, a camera watched Jeremy cry. "All according to plan," a voice said evilly. Mew was tied up just behind, in pain. _Jeremy...you really do care..._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3- Rescue Part 1

Jeremy had to help her! But how could he, when he had no weapons! In his world, Jeremy was a weapons master, but there was no C4 here! What could he do! He ran down the corridors, looking at the signs for anything that could help him fight. "Observatory..no..Kitchen..no..Lab? Works for me."

He took that path, sprinting into a room of colorful chemicals in a blank white background. He went over to a chamber that said 'Just for You: your own personal weapon, custom designed to fit your needs!' "Perfect!" said Jeremy as he stepped into the chamber. There was a bright light, and lots of smoking, beeping, and flashing...and he stepped out as the voice said "Process complete." It held up a mirror. Jeremy looked perplexedly at his new weapon. It was a strange backpack, with strange things on his shoulders that looked like curved spikes, 2 to a shoulder. They were very long, but made of a strange lightweight metal that was flexible to bending, stretching, and others. "This...is...AWESOME!" shouted Jeremy. The thing came with a "List of Capabilities" which were all some sort of superpower. There was everything from strength increases to climbing walls to shooting lasers ...out of your mouth?

They were even misspelled, labeled "Lazors." He tried one out in a "Testing Room." The results were, to say the least, explosive. (They blew a hole in the room. An entire wall was vaporized.) Jeremy grinned. Now what? He thought, looking around the room. He saw a sign that said "Explosives Cabinet" on top of an open cabinet. "Wow, great security Mew," he thought. In there was a Molecular Bomb, a Happy Bomb, and a Sleepy Bomb. "What does a happy bomb do?" wondered Jeremy. He read the label. It said WARNING: Makes victims temporarily unable to move for sheer happiness. Does not work on smart people. "That could come in handy." He tested out a few more weapons, and after he was finished, at around midnight, he set out to rescue Mew.

Jeremy smiled, for he was in his element.

Mew screamed as her tortures grew more cruel and frequent. _Jeremy! Save me!_

Far away, in the city, Jeremy heard Mew's mental cry. It sounded as if it came from a pizzeria across the street. "Seriously? The bad guys run a pizzeria? LAME," said Jeremy. He went in. It looked like a normal pizza shop. He went to the owner. "Excuse me, sir, do you have an underground area nearby? The owner, to Jeremy's surprise, said "Sure, right through that door." Jeremy thanked him, and went through the door only to find himself locked out. "Ah #^%$, he tricked me." Jeremy shouted. "Oh well, I can use my new weapon. My backpack!" The backpack voiced, making Jeremy jump, "Yes, what is it?" Stammering, Jeremy replied "Umm...can you dig underground?" The shoulder blades quickly transformed into jackhammers, and dug away. Eventually, they reached an open pit, which Jeremy fell through. "Aw, not this again," said Jeremy. "AAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" he screamed as he fell into darkness...again.

Jeremy woke up. Something was prodding him. He looked up to see...a jackhammer! "Whoa!" He yelled. "Quiet master, or we may get caught." Jeremy looked around. "Who are you?" Another voice responded "I am YOUR FATHER!" "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-wait a second, you're in the wrong movie, Vader!" "Aww," said Darth Vader, teleporting away. Jeremy said, "Much better. Now who are you?" The voice replied "I am the backpack you created." Jeremy sighed, "This gets freakier and freakier. Can you help lead me to Mew?" The backpack took a while to respond, eventually saying, "Yes, I will help. But on one condition." Jeremy was confused. His backpack had a condition? Ah, well. "I'll take it. What is your condition?" The backpack paused for dramatic effect. "I...want...COOKIES!" Jeremy looked at his backpack. "Sugar crazy, huh?" His backpack made a motion as if it were nodding. "When we rescue Mew, she can probably make infinite cookies.

"YAAAAAAY!" said his backpack. "Okay, now who's the one who needs to quiet down?" His backpack was silent. "Better. Now which way to Mew?" The backpack opened, pulling out a mini spinning satellite dish. "Thataway!" Jeremy set off in the direction it had pointed.

Chapter 4 -Rescue Part 2

Mew was in anguish. One of the machines in her room had turned on, and a light was beaming and saying "WARNING: MIND-CHANGER TO BE ACTIVATED IN 10 MINUTES. EVACUATE NOW!" She wondered what a Mind-Changer was, and how it might help or harm her chances of getting out of here.

Jeremy had found it! After defeating many guards, and surviving many traps (his hair was still singed from the last one. Man, that was explosive!), he had found a door marked "Torture Chamber." He stepped inside to find Mew strapped to a machine that was stretching her to death. He rushed toward her, only to suddenly change his mind. Why did he want to help Mew? She had yelled at him, and she hated him now, right? He was about to walk out of the room and leave when Mew whispered sadly, _Jeremy, I'm sorry._ He stopped, turned around, and stared at her. _I was so selfish...all I wanted were toys, when what I really needed were friends. Jeremy...will you be my friend? _Mew could see his conflicting heart. The machine was working furiously to get him to change his mind and walk out of there. He finally decided. "C'mon Mew...let's get out of here. He unhooked her from her restraints. Mew noticed something gleaming on his back. Noticing her look, he said, "I found your lab." She smiled. This boy might just be a good friend after all.

It was 2 A.M.. They were back at the palace, and Jeremy, Mew, and Nick (the backpack named itself) were chowing down on dessert. Jeremy was still incredulous over what his backpack had decided to name itself. "Seriously dude, Nick? That's...weird, even for a backpack." His backpack, which was currently in a humanoid form, shrugged and continued om nom nomming his cookies. Mew looked up and said, _Hey Jeremy, wanna play a game of Yahtzee?_ Jeremy looked at her for a while. "No tricks?" _No tricks_, agreed Mew. "You're on!" laughed Jeremy.

Meanwhile, somewhere far away, a voice said "_Attempt one has failed. Bring me...Experiment A."_

It was a relaxing week. Mew had everything Jeremy liked, from a room of Legos to a professional arcade to an upgraded lab. He had also redecorated his room in shades of red. "Nick helped a lot with the painting," he thought. It was great, because he had a supercomputer in one corner, game systems in another, plasma screen TV in a third corner, and his bed in the fourth. Mew's room had been redecorated too, what with all the destruction in there, to include a secret escape tunnel behind a painting...on the ceiling. "This way no one but a flying Pokemon could follow me," she had explained. Jeremy thought that was a bit much, but all of them were paranoid after the attempted assassination. They watched the news every day, looking for a glimpse of trouble, but none came. Then, finally, they saw an article which read this: NEW SUPERPOKEMON CREATED! DESTROYS LAB OF BIRTH! "This can't be good," said Jeremy. _Wut? _Said Mew, with her face stuffed full of pancakes. Jeremy suppressed laughter, he would have to remember that face when he needed a laugh. Nick came in and said "Hey guys, did you read the article in the-" "Yes we did," said Jeremy, interrupting. Nick stared a while, before yelling at them, "Well shouldn't we GO?! It's destroying the town!" _Alright, we'll go. This town needs a good fight scene. It's been SO BORING lately,_ said Mew. "Agreed," said Jeremy.

They gathered their weapons, and set off to fight whatever it was. They went to the center of town, to find a creature which looked like...Mew? But it also had some of Jeremy's features, including his copper hair, freckles, and his birthmark on his kneecap. "DESSTROOOYYY," it screamed. Mew, Jeremy and Nick looked at each other, wondering what the heck would this monster try. It turned towards them, pink saliva dripping from it's mouth, and lunged at Nick. Nick smiled, but frowned when the creature ate him whole. "Nick! No!" shouted Jeremy. He fired his LAZOR at the beast, but it only managed to slow it down. The beast screamed, and ate Mew in a flash. _Noooooooooooooooo! _Screamed Mew as she, too, was swallowed whole. Jeremy was the only one left. He and the creature fought for a long time, until, with a quick gulp, Jeremy was swallowed too.

Meanwhile, a voice previously heard said ominously, "_Exxxccellleent."_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 5 -Death, Destruction, and Overall DOOM

Jeremy, Mew, and Nick were cramped in the tiny stomach of the creature. They could sense it was moving, but where? "Hey...guys, look at this!" Jeremy said, pulling out an envelope from the folds of the creature's stomach. _What is it?_Asked Mew. Scanning the letter inside, Jeremy said, "It's a letter from the Anti-Mew Terrorist Organization to their boss...Apparently this thing was supposed to be.. a BIRTHDAY PRESENT?!" Jeremy shouted, looking angry and perplexed. Nick laughed. "This guy has some messed-up birthdays." _Now the real question is, how do we get out of here? _Mew inquired. Nick pulled out a chainsaw (Don't ask me from where). "Um, Nick, that would be kind of...obvious." Nick put it back, saying "Aww..." Jeremy pulled out some of the bombs that he grabbed earlier. "I've got the Molecular Bomb, the Happy Bomb, and the Sleepy Bomb."_ The Sleepy Bomb could work, we could pretend it fainted from exhaustion,_ said Mew, grinning. "Sleepy Bomb it is," said Jeremy. He lit the small thing and popped it up into the creature's mouth, where it went off. They felt the creature fall for a while (They were up in the air?), before hitting the ground. They then crawled out of it's unconscious body. "I am NEVER doing that ever AGAIN." Jeremy stated. _"Agreed"_ Both Nick and Mew said. _So now what do we do?_ Mew asked. "Well, for starters, where are we?" Nick inquired. Jeremy looked around. "Strangely enough, we're back in the underground," he whispered. Mew went pale as the memories of what had happened here came back to her. She quickly steeled herself, and they went on. They had decided: They were going to drag this "birthday present" of the boss', and throw it in his face.

Then they would defeat him and the terrorist organization once and for all.

At the A.M.T.O. Headquarters, there was a frenzy of paperwork and voices. The ones that could be heard were screaming "We've lost contact!" or "Experiment A has fainted!" All was panic and confusion except for one young man, stroking his head contentedly. This young man was the boss of A.M.T.O., and his name was Malus Pessimus.

Malus hated Mew. He was a gaming expert, a hacker, and other things, but when he met a real Mew, he couldn't catch it. He was overconfident and a geek, believing that gaming could help you with experiences in the real world (you know, press the B button to run, stuff like that). He wanted to kill Mew, seeing that if he couldn't "catch em' all," nobody could. So he was naturally angry on the cameras when he saw Mew, a robotic humanoid, and another human chatting together like friends. He wanted Mew to himself, and this little ginger boy got it? They were all going to pay. Smiling evilly, he engaged the traps once more, after their short hiatus.

Jeremy stopped short. The others bumped into him from behind. _Why'd ya stop, Jeremy?_ Mew asked, yawning. Nick was confused as well. All he heard was a noise that sort of sounded like...machines operating! Both of them turned to Mew and whispered, "The traps have been turned on." Mew nodded, looking scared. Things she couldn't see until it was too late were definitely NOT her specialty. They came to the first trap. It was a bottomless pit. "How original," said Jeremy. The others laughed at this. Jeremy used his rocket skates to jump across, Nick used tentacle-like appendages, and Mew lazily floated across. They went on to the next trap. This time, it was a maze of rigged weapons and tripwires. Jeremy knew what to do here, he had read a book where this happened. He said, "Mew, conjure up a psychic shield, and a rocking horse." Mew looked puzzled, but nodded. Jeremy stood just behind the shield, so close he could've touched a wire, and shoved the rocking horse through, quickly ducking back behind the shield. Noises went off, such as arrows, cannons, swords, javelins, rifles, and other assorted weapons. Jeremy peeked out, as an arrow came whistling just over his head, stared, looked again, and motioned the all-clear. They were through all the main traps.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 -Rescue Part 2

Mew was in anguish. One of the machines in her room had turned on, and a light was beaming and saying "WARNING: MIND-CHANGER TO BE ACTIVATED IN 10 MINUTES. EVACUATE NOW!" She wondered what a Mind-Changer was, and how it might help or harm her chances of getting out of here.

Jeremy had found it! After defeating many guards, and surviving many traps (his hair was still singed from the last one. Man, that was explosive!), he had found a door marked "Torture Chamber." He stepped inside to find Mew strapped to a machine that was stretching her to death. He rushed toward her, only to suddenly change his mind. Why did he want to help Mew? She had yelled at him, and she hated him now, right? He was about to walk out of the room and leave when Mew whispered sadly, _Jeremy, I'm sorry._ He stopped, turned around, and stared at her. _I was so selfish...all I wanted were toys, when what I really needed were friends. Jeremy...will you be my friend? _Mew could see his conflicting heart. The machine was working furiously to get him to change his mind and walk out of there. He finally decided. "C'mon Mew...let's get out of here. He unhooked her from her restraints. Mew noticed something gleaming on his back. Noticing her look, he said, "I found your lab." She smiled. This boy might just be a good friend after all.

It was 2 A.M.. They were back at the palace, and Jeremy, Mew, and Nick (the backpack named itself) were chowing down on dessert. Jeremy was still incredulous over what his backpack had decided to name itself. "Seriously dude, Nick? That's...weird, even for a backpack." His backpack, which was currently in a humanoid form, shrugged and continued om nom nomming his cookies. Mew looked up and said, _Hey Jeremy, wanna play a game of Yahtzee?_ Jeremy looked at her for a while. "No tricks?" _No tricks_, agreed Mew. "You're on!" laughed Jeremy.

Meanwhile, somewhere far away, a voice said "_Attempt one has failed. Bring me...Experiment A."_

It was a relaxing week. Mew had everything Jeremy liked, from a room of Legos to a professional arcade to an upgraded lab. He had also redecorated his room in shades of red. "Nick helped a lot with the painting," he thought. It was great, because he had a supercomputer in one corner, game systems in another, plasma screen TV in a third corner, and his bed in the fourth. Mew's room had been redecorated too, what with all the destruction in there, to include a secret escape tunnel behind a painting...on the ceiling. "This way no one but a flying Pokemon could follow me," she had explained. Jeremy thought that was a bit much, but all of them were paranoid after the attempted assassination. They watched the news every day, looking for a glimpse of trouble, but none came. Then, finally, they saw an article which read this: NEW SUPERPOKEMON CREATED! DESTROYS LAB OF BIRTH! "This can't be good," said Jeremy. _Wut? _Said Mew, with her face stuffed full of pancakes. Jeremy suppressed laughter, he would have to remember that face when he needed a laugh. Nick came in and said "Hey guys, did you read the article in the-" "Yes we did," said Jeremy, interrupting. Nick stared a while, before yelling at them, "Well shouldn't we GO?! It's destroying the town!" _Alright, we'll go. This town needs a good fight scene. It's been SO BORING lately,_ said Mew. "Agreed," said Jeremy.

They gathered their weapons, and set off to fight whatever it was. They went to the center of town, to find a creature which looked like...Mew? But it also had some of Jeremy's features, including his copper hair, freckles, and his birthmark on his kneecap. "DESSTROOOYYY," it screamed. Mew, Jeremy and Nick looked at each other, wondering what the heck would this monster try. It turned towards them, pink saliva dripping from it's mouth, and lunged at Nick. Nick smiled, but frowned when the creature ate him whole. "Nick! No!" shouted Jeremy. He fired his LAZOR at the beast, but it only managed to slow it down. The beast screamed, and ate Mew in a flash. _Noooooooooooooooo! _Screamed Mew as she, too, was swallowed whole. Jeremy was the only one left. He and the creature fought for a long time, until, with a quick gulp, Jeremy was swallowed too.

Meanwhile, a voice previously heard said ominously, "_Exxxccellleent."_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 -Death, Destruction, and Overall DOOM

Jeremy, Mew, and Nick were cramped in the tiny stomach of the creature. They could sense it was moving, but where? "Hey...guys, look at this!" Jeremy said, pulling out an envelope from the folds of the creature's stomach. _What is it?_Asked Mew. Scanning the letter inside, Jeremy said, "It's a letter from the Anti-Mew Terrorist Organization to their boss...Apparently this thing was supposed to be.. a BIRTHDAY PRESENT?!" Jeremy shouted, looking angry and perplexed. Nick laughed. "This guy has some messed-up birthdays." _Now the real question is, how do we get out of here? _Mew inquired. Nick pulled out a chainsaw (Don't ask me from where). "Um, Nick, that would be kind of...obvious." Nick put it back, saying "Aww..." Jeremy pulled out some of the bombs that he grabbed earlier. "I've got the Molecular Bomb, the Happy Bomb, and the Sleepy Bomb."_ The Sleepy Bomb could work, we could pretend it fainted from exhaustion,_ said Mew, grinning. "Sleepy Bomb it is," said Jeremy. He lit the small thing and popped it up into the creature's mouth, where it went off. They felt the creature fall for a while (They were up in the air?), before hitting the ground. They then crawled out of it's unconscious body. "I am NEVER doing that ever AGAIN." Jeremy stated. _"Agreed"_ Both Nick and Mew said. _So now what do we do?_ Mew asked. "Well, for starters, where are we?" Nick inquired. Jeremy looked around. "Strangely enough, we're back in the underground," he whispered. Mew went pale as the memories of what had happened here came back to her. She quickly steeled herself, and they went on. They had decided: They were going to drag this "birthday present" of the boss', and throw it in his face.

Then they would defeat him and the terrorist organization once and for all.

At the A.M.T.O. Headquarters, there was a frenzy of paperwork and voices. The ones that could be heard were screaming "We've lost contact!" or "Experiment A has fainted!" All was panic and confusion except for one young man, stroking his head contentedly. This young man was the boss of A.M.T.O., and his name was Malus Pessimus.

Malus hated Mew. He was a gaming expert, a hacker, and other things, but when he met a real Mew, he couldn't catch it. He was overconfident and a geek, believing that gaming could help you with experiences in the real world (you know, press the B button to run, stuff like that). He wanted to kill Mew, seeing that if he couldn't "catch em' all," nobody could. So he was naturally angry on the cameras when he saw Mew, a robotic humanoid, and another human chatting together like friends. He wanted Mew to himself, and this little ginger boy got it? They were all going to pay. Smiling evilly, he engaged the traps once more, after their short hiatus.

Jeremy stopped short. The others bumped into him from behind. _Why'd ya stop, Jeremy?_ Mew asked, yawning. Nick was confused as well. All he heard was a noise that sort of sounded like...machines operating! Both of them turned to Mew and whispered, "The traps have been turned on." Mew nodded, looking scared. Things she couldn't see until it was too late were definitely NOT her specialty. They came to the first trap. It was a bottomless pit. "How original," said Jeremy. The others laughed at this. Jeremy used his rocket skates to jump across, Nick used tentacle-like appendages, and Mew lazily floated across. They went on to the next trap. This time, it was a maze of rigged weapons and tripwires. Jeremy knew what to do here, he had read a book where this happened. He said, "Mew, conjure up a psychic shield, and a rocking horse." Mew looked puzzled, but nodded. Jeremy stood just behind the shield, so close he could've touched a wire, and shoved the rocking horse through, quickly ducking back behind the shield. Noises went off, such as arrows, cannons, swords, javelins, rifles, and other assorted weapons. Jeremy peeked out, as an arrow came whistling just over his head, stared, looked again, and motioned the all-clear. They were through all the main traps.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 -The "Final" Showdown

Malus was peeved. None of his traps had worked, due to the trio's ingenuity (and Jeremy having been here before). He slammed a button marked "GHOST," and once again smiled.

Jeremy was concerned. No traps had sprung for the past fifteen minutes, and he could swear he saw a light up ahead. As they came closer, Nick and Mew could see the light as well, and Nick mentioned that it looked vaguely humanoid. As they reached it, they saw a man. He was tall and thin, with jet-black hair and eyes, and looked almost surreal. He solidified, however, and they could read the label on his jacket. To their astonishment, it said "Malus Pessimus: Boss of A.M.T.O."

_This is the guy?_ Mew asked. The others nodded. _Then let's take him out. _They fought, and he was surprisingly weak, but with many tricks up his sleeve (None of them, as Jeremy thought, were very original, all copied from fantasy novels and even some from the Bionicle storyline). They defeated him easily, however, and he smirked before collapsing into dust. "That was WAY too easy to be real." Jeremy grinned. _Yeah, and we should probably destroy their machines at the base, too._ Mew replied. Nick just shrugged and started walking. The others followed, until after a while, they reached a door that says "Do Not Enter." Jeremy smirked, saying "Three hundredth time I've broken a rule in my life." He punched through the door, just to be awesome. They stepped inside, to find rows upon rows of creepy experiments. Most had the sign saying "FAILURE." Nick grinned, saying "They should transfer one of these signs to the Boss's head." Jeremy and Mew laughed at this.

The Boss was furious. "How dare they laugh at me?" He screamed. He gathered his own weapons, and went to "greet" the heroes.

"I want some cookies," Nick said.

The three finally came to a chamber that looked like it had been recently unlocked. They went inside, Nick still muttering about how he wanted cookies. Upon entering, three walls sprang up between them. _Hey, this isn't part of my world! _Mew said. The others were flabbergasted. How could this place not be a part of Mew's world? A voice laughed in front of them, and they weren't surprised to see Malus standing in front of them. Jeremy spoke first. "Are you the REAL Malus Pessimus, or another idiotic fake?" Malus assured them he was quite real, and battled them. He, of course, lost, but he wasn't disappointed. In fact, he was smiling as he pulled out a remote control. "And now, after defeating me, each of you shall face his or her WORST FEARS, he said, smiling ominously. All three of them paled. "First up, Jeremy. He shall be facing Giygas, from the Earthbound series. "No," Jeremy whispered. They battled, and due to Giygas' strength, Jeremy quickly lost. He swore as he fainted. "Next up," said Malus, grinning like a maniac, "Is Nick, with the fear of no cookies. Nick fell as his mind was filled with visions of all the world's cookies being destroyed. He screamed in terror. "And finally," said Malus Pessimus, laughing, "Is Mew, with the fear of having no friends." Mew looked on in terror as her friends were incapacitated before her eyes. Then, to her surprise, Jeremy got up. He had pulled out a Green 1-Up mushroom from the Mario games using a Wet-Dry Matter Converter. "Thought I might need this," he said, eating it. Then he turned to Mew. "Mew, you've got to make everyone on this planet pray for me. It's Giygas' only weakness!" Mew was confused, but she did as he said.

Suddenly, back up in the city, Mew's head appeared, giant and translucent. "People of Mewtopia! We need you to pray for the safety of Jeremy, else he dies!" Many people remembered Jeremy as the kind man who had asked directions and they had ignored, and they wished to do him a kinder act. All of them quickly prayed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 -The "Final" Showdown, Part 2

Jeremy looked on as game text continued to appear at the bottom of his screen.

1000 damage to Giygas!

4000 damage to Giygas!

9001 damage to Giygas!

"IT'S OVER 9000!" Jeremy screamed.

A- kept praying.

50000 damage to Giygas!

-r-s kept praying.

80000 damage to Giygas!

Ar-e-s kept praying.

100000 damage to Giygas!

Arceus kept on praying.

1000000000 damage to Giygas!

Suddenly, Giygas began to shimmer and flicker, and almost whispering, Jeremy could hear him say "Thank...you..." as his existence was finally extinguished. He then exploded, causing Jeremy, Mew, and the unconscious Nick to fly out of the underground. Malus screamed as he was caught in the explosion, and was vaporized. Fortunately, the trio survived. As they went flying, Mew asked Jeremy, _Why did you need people to pray?_ Jeremy answered, "In the game Earthbound, where Giygas was the final boss, Ness needed all the people of the Earth to pray for their safety, because Giygas' weakness was human emotion." Mew nodded, looking sad. _So he was a sentient being before..._ Now it was Jeremy's turn to nod. "He became the embodiment of pure evil, and the evil consumed his mind, rendering him the most dangerous type of enemy: Completely thoughtless," finished Jeremy. _For a second there, his original form looked like...Mewtwo,_ Mew said, looking puzzled. Jeremy knew the answer to this. "That was Giegue," he said, "What Giygas was before he turned evil. The same people who worked on him also worked on the Pokemon series. He and Mewtwo were incredibly similar, with a tall, cat-like structure and PSI powers." They landed just in front of the palace. From the impact, Nick finally awoke, saying "Cookies?" Down below, every person in the city was cheering for them, as they had watched the whole thing unfold from Mew's face, which was used as a live camera feed of sorts. Many of the children had nightmares about Giygas, until their mother's calmed them down by saying "Hush hush, he's dead. Jeremy and Mew killed him." And thus, A.M.T.O was defeated, leading to the whole kingdom rejoicing...until the assassin came. He stabbed Jeremy in the back, and Jeremy died.

Mew was still sad from the events that had happened a week ago, culminating in the death of her new best friend, Jeremy. She cried every day, and the kingdom cried with her. Nick was her friend now, and he consoled her every day. She began to withdraw into her room, crying all day and all night. They were having the funeral tomorrow, and Mew just couldn't bear to see the lifeless body of her friend, dead once again, but this time in her world, where there was no comeback. They had tried a 1-Up Mushroom, but it hadn't worked, only turning Jeremy into a zombie, which they had to kill. She cried once again, continuing throughout the night. Luckily for Nick, her room was soundproof.

It was the day of the funeral. Mew sighed, and changed her colors to black in mourning. She decided to visit Jeremy's room one last time. There, she looked around before discovering a slip of paper under the sheets. It read:

Dear Mew,

If you are reading this, I am likely dead. Now, I know this will upset you, but there is a way to bring me back. You must venture into the realm of Death. There, you will have to face many obstacles, but you will find me if you go to Death himself and ask. He knows me, remember? He'll direct you to which condo I'm in. However, he could be...aggressive when we're coming back out.

Sincerely,

Jeremy

Mew was resolved. Though she had no idea why Jeremy was in a condo, or even what a condo was, she needed to get him back.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 -Death, Part 1

Mew had found a way to open a portal into Death, but she needed Nick's help. Nick, reading the letter, gladly agreed to help his master/friend, and he helped Mew open the portal. They discussed their plan. "Basically, you're asking me to hold open a portal until you get back." _Yeah, that's the idea,_ Mew replied. Nick sighed. "This is going to be a lot of work." Mew only nodded. "I'll go get the cookies." Nick said. Mew nodded again. She didn't trust herself to speak, hoping against hope that she could somehow convince Death to open it's doors to her, a living, magical being.

The portal was just opening, Mew had her weapons ready, and Nick was straining to keep it open. Mew stepped through.

Mew found herself in a dark world. Before her stood some gates, and a strange figure in a tattered black cloak. She figured this must be Death himself, but she wanted to be sure. She went up to the stranger and asked _Are you Death?_ innocently and sweetly. The figure looked at her awhile, before saying Yes...I am Death. Are you here to pass on, or to visit, or to rescue? Deciding to be honest, Mew chose the third option. She could feel Death probing her brain. Ahhh...just like Orpheus. Mew had of course, heard this legend, and knew NOT to look back when rescuing Jeremy. Death gestured onward, and said 3rd building, 1st floor, 40th room. Mew was confused by what he was talking about, but then she remembered Jeremy's comment in the letter about how he would be in a condo, and she smiled, continuing onwards.

Mew wandered through the endless expanses of the first two buildings before finally coming to the third. She went inside to meet a smarmy secretary, who looked into her mind and then gave her a key. Mew shuddered. Her mind was easier and easier to read these days. She continued on, until she found the room. Mew took out the letter, and read it one last time. She was puzzled, for it mentioned trials to get here, and apart from the REALLY LONG buildings, she had not met a trial. She shrugged, and went inside. There she was overjoyed to see Jeremy, watching TV and eating chips. She hugged him, only to be pushed away. "I see you got my letter." His eyes were hard. "Well, I changed my mind. Death is nice, and I don't ever wanna leave." Mew was shocked. What had happened to her best friend? "What happened," said Jeremy to Mew's surprise (can everyone here read minds?), "Is that I realized that you tricked me. Back at the torture chamber, you said you were selfish. In that, you were right. You also said that you needed a friend. In that, you were wrong. I've talked to several other Mews here and all of them said you were conniving and deceitful. Please leave." With that, he went back to eating chips. Mew went over to a corner of the room and started crying. Jeremy was almost surprised to see this, but then he remembered how she had done this before and ignored it. A television broadcast went on. Usually these were about Mew being mean to the citizens or cheering Jeremy's death, so Jeremy didn't pay attention. But when it shouted "Live, from Mewtopia!" then he was interested. He was shocked to see Mew destroying the city cruelly. But that couldn't be right, Mew was right here! He looked closer at the background, to see...that it was fake! A cardboard imitation! They had tricked him! He was about to pack his bags, but Mew, not yet realizing he knew he had been fooled, sobbed, _My prince is gone...gone forever, and it's all my fault_. A hand brushed her eyes, drying her tears. She looked up in shock to see Jeremy with a suitcase. "Why do you need a prince?" said Jeremy, his eyes once again a twinkling, happy blue. _I needed one or else AMTO would throw me out._ Mew sniffled. "AMTO is dead, Mew...remember?" Mew shook her head. _I just received a letter this morning telling me if I didn't select you as a prince, I would be thrown out of my own palace and – Wait, why are you listening? "_Because I was just tricked, and I'm majorly pissed off." Mew smiled. _Let's go, we have to get out of here._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - Death, Part 2

They ran out the building, startling the secretary. The rows of condos looked longer than ever to Mew, but Jeremy said he knew a shortcut. He then proceeded to stamp the ground, where a portal appeared, and said "The Gates, and make it quick!" as loud as he could. They were instantly transported to the gates of Death, where Jeremy thanked the portal, which flickered into a smiley face and disappeared. Jeremy then went up to Death, and asked to leave. Death said NO! NO ONE MAY LEAVE MY REALM EXCEPT THE LIVING! Then followed a long and very epic RPG-style battle, which Jeremy and Mew barely lost. Then came Giegue/Giygas. He looked at them, then at Jeremy, before saying You guys need a favor? Jeremy nodded, and Giegue fought Death, and easily won. They thanked him and ran to the portal, where Nick was on the last of the cookies and about to give up, when they burst through. Death tried to follow, but the portal closed before he could make it. They collapsed onto the floor, panting, where Jeremy began to fall through the floor. Mew picked him up, and proceeded to carry him into his body. The funeral was just starting, and Jeremy's favorite hits were playing on the CD player. Then, as the final rites were issued, and his body was about to be buried, he punched through the casket and said "Man, I love this music!" Everyone was speechless, except Mew, who couldn't resist giggling. He then climbed out and everyone looked at him. He had grown older and more powerful since his time in death, and everyone cheered his return.

However, it was stopped short by Malus Pessimus, to the surprise of everyone, arriving in a jetpack. "NOOO! He was supposed to be dead! This can't be! My plan failed! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Jeremy smirked, saying "Chill out, dude," as he hit Malus with an Ice Energy Blast. Malus was frozen solid, and everyone cheered. Mew asked _Where did you get Energy Blasts?_ "Oh, a couple of dead guys taught 'em to me for-" He was interrupted by an announcement on a random intercom.

The announcement was terrible to say the least. "ATTENTION MEWTOPIA, WE ARE THE ANTI-MEW TERRORIST ORGANIZATION. OUR BOSS HAS BEEN KILLED BY ONE OF YOU, SO WE WILL WAGE WAR ON THIS CITY IF YOU DO NOT GIVE UP JEREMY. YOU HAVE UNTIL SUNSET." Everybody was looking around to see who was voicing this, until Jeremy sighed and pointed behind them. Everyone looked to see...a massive army of A.M.T.O. Officers, each carrying enough weaponry to kill a Groudon. _Oh, that's JUST what we needed here. A WAR. Jeremy, would you mind organizing the people into a militia by sunset._ Jeremy smiled. "Would you mind creating the training grounds?" Mew closed her eyes, and began to glow. Jeremy had never seen her god-powers at work, and he looked on as Mew easily created a new section of land, complete with computers and workout machines for exercising. Jeremy lead the crowd over to the machines, where there was one for each citizen, and directed them inside. The children and women who didn't want to fight were directed to safe zones inside the castle, with Nick to watch over them. Jeremy smiled, and got out a random cannon. He put the improved BioMolecular Bomb inside, and explained to Mew what he was about to do. "I'm going to fire this at the enemy weapons stash while they are doing other things. I need you to fire the Happy Bomb first. Mew's eyes widened, and she nodded. Jeremy grinned, for he was also an expert on warfare. Mew had fired the Happy Bomb, and he had to wait five seconds before firing, so the bomb could take effect. "One, two, three, four...FIRE!" he said. It worked perfectly. Their entire weapons stash was destroyed, and the entire army would be unable to move for happiness for the next 5 hours. Meanwhile...

Nick was trying to comfort a baby, but it was a little hard because he had NO PARENTING SKILLS. He gave it a cookie, and this seemed to calm it down. Nick smiled and walked on.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 -Siege

The war was going badly. The enemy had somehow managed to resupply half the army with weapons, and although the soldiers on Jeremy's side knew how to fight, they had no practice with guerrilla tactics, and so were being easily cut down. Jeremy was anxious. "Mew, we need to think of something fast! We have no fatalities yet, but it won't be long." Nick came rushing out, screaming "IT'S A MONSTER!" Jeremy grabbed Nick and yelled, "Get a hold of yourself!" Nick was stunned into silence, which was rare. Jeremy asked "What is this 'monster' that you're screaming about?" Nick was flustered, and speaking very fast. "There was this one baby who wouldn't calm down it was a baby Lileep so I gave it a cookie and now it went mad and I don't know what to do it's destroying everything and-" Jeremy cut him off in midsentence. "I think I know what to do about this." Mew gasped as the implications of his thoughts hit her. _You're going to put a BABY on the field? Do you KNOW the risks that could pose?_ Jeremy shrugged. "I don't like it either, but it's what we've got. Nick, bring it out here and give it MOAR COOKIES." Nick frowned, he wanted that kind of cookies for himself. He got the baby to follow by promising it more cookies, and it was soon on the castle lawn. He then brought out a box of MOAR COOKIES, feeding every last one to the baby Lileep. It grew in size until it towered above them, and Mew gave it a command: _If you can beat every last one of those guys dressed in gray, you get more cookies than you could ever imagine._ The Lileep-monster roared, and quickly went in the direction of the enemy soldiers. Without mercy, it began to crush them until they were all easily incapacitated. However, they got back up, so it crushed them again. Then they got back up again, only to be crushed once more. This continued on for awhile, until the enemy finally was crushed one last time, and Mew started glowing again. They all disappeared, to the consternation of Jeremy, Nick, the soldiers, and everyone except the Lileep, who had found the enemy's food stash and discovered the cookie room. It ate them all, then returned to normal size, falling into the tentacles of an adult Cradily, who looked up at Jeremy with questioning eyes. Jeremy raised a random megaphone (he was getting fond of randomly producing objects these days) and yelled to the crowd, "Thanks to the baby Lileep, our city is saved!" Everyone cheered.

Jeremy and Mew were playing Monopoly. Mew had just scored some major money, and Jeremy was not happy. Grinning, he rolled a 72. (Mew had magically increased the numbers on the dice to random amounts between 1 and 100. He zipped around the board, and won the game. Mew laughed and said _What were the chances!?_ while Jeremy was doubled over in mirth. Nick came in, munching on a cookie, saw the two laughing their heads off at a game of Monopoly, and slowly walked back out. The two had tried to make themselves as happy as possible since the total defeat of A.M.T.O., as they had to appear solemn every time they went out as king and queen. Mew had shown Jeremy the finer attractions of Mewtopia, and given him the power to make some of his own, which to Mew's delight, were: A movie theater, a rock, gem, and mineral shop (Jeremy loved this sort of thing back on Earth), a teleportation system to zip around town, and a water-park. However, Nick had been left behind, so he was getting lonely. Even cookies weren't enough to sustain him anymore. Jeremy and Mew had been noticing this, and they took action to make sure he was having fun too. Sure, the places they took him to were great, but he wanted to spend some alone time with Jeremy, not with him AND Mew. But what could he do? He was just a robot weapon, built to assist his master (Jeremy hated it when Nick called him that). He needed a distraction for Mew, something that she would have to handle alone, without Jeremy's help...but what? Looking up, he saw some newspaper articles taped to the wall. Titles went along the lines of: Queen Mew appears Alone to Court, King Doesn't Like Political Stuff, etc. Nick smiled. He had a plan.

Jeremy was confused. "Another court appearance, Mew? What for this time?" Mew looked away, smiling. She loved to see Jeremy upset for her to leave. _Nothing much, just another criminal caught robbing the Lotsa Spaghetti Restaurant._ "Another one?" said Jeremy. "But that's the fifth one this week! These people must REALLY like spaghetti."_ I bet this one's gonna deny it like all the others._ Mew grinned. "You're on, Mew." Jeremy said. "The usual wager?" Mew nodded. Then she flew off.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 -Trickery

Nick was happy all day. Jeremy smiled. Maybe the rides and playing were finally cheering him up. Jeremy noticed that he was eating spaghetti for dinner...Lotsa Spaghetti brand spaghetti! He was suspicious, but decided to put it off. Nick was so happy, and Jeremy didn't want to interrogate him now. Besides, he had gaming to finish. He finished his plate and headed to his room. Nick stopped him on the way out. "Hey Jeremy, I have a surprise for you!" Jeremy was puzzled. There wasn't much Nick could surprise him with these days. Suddenly, music started playing from Nick's mouth.

"We're no strangers to love, you know the rules and so do I,

A full commitment's what I'm thinkin of, you wouldn't get this from any other guy!"

Jeremy frowned. The music was so familiar, and yet...

"I just wanna tell you how I'm feelin', gotta make you understand,

Nevva gonna give you up, nevva gonna let you down, nevva gonna run around and desert you!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NickRolled!" Jeremy screamed, grinning.

"Nevva gonna make you cry, nevva gonna say goodbye, nevva gonna tell a lie-and hurt you!"

Nick burst out laughing, and Jeremy quickly followed. "That was mean!"

They had many fun days while Mew was gone, with many more NickRolls (even one broadcast on national television, with many citizens feeling confused). Then, six days after she left, Mew returned in a huff. _Nick! _She said. _I need to talk to you. _Nick tensed. He had had fun, but the jig was up. Mew had found out, but...how? He would be honest. Mew went up to him and said, _Have you been robbing Lotsa Spaghetti and framing others?_Nick nodded his head, ashamed of himself. _Why?_ Mew asked. She then looked into his memories. _Ohh...You wanted to play with Jeremy alone? _Nick nodded. Just then, Jeremy came in. "Hey Mew, you're back! But, why is Nick crying?" _Nick tricked us by robbing Lotsa Spaghetti and framing others so you and he would have time alone._ Nick said nothing, tears still trickling down his metallic skin. Jeremy sighed. "You know, Nick, you could have asked." Nick sighed. His plan failed, but he still got to play with Jeremy alone for a while. He couldn't have asked for much more.

Jeremy's birthday was coming up. Mew was confused: These birthdays required a present from everyone to him, but this universe she created had everything for him. Nothing was ever truly 'new' here, having been copied from a variety of universes. Then she thought about how Jeremy liked video games, and she had a brilliant idea.

Nick was also concerned for Jeremy's birthday. Being a robot, though he was highly intelligent, he could not think of a present for him. Then he saw Mew floating down a corridor. He hurried over and asked "Mew, do you have a present for Jeremy's birthday?" Mew nodded, her eyes glinting mischievously. "Can I help? I can't think of anything." Mew nodded again. _As a matter of fact, I was about to ask you if you could help. I need someone to open a dimensional rift, twice but for a short period of time._ Nick was perplexed. "Where are we going?" _The Mario universe of New Super Mario Bros. for the Nintendo DS. _Nick understood this. Jeremy liked video games... Imagine his surprise to BE in a video game!

Jeremy was excited. His birthday was today, and Mew was sure to have thought of something great! He often saw them chatting together, and pretended not to notice. They were apparently planning to do one big gift, together, but they were very secretive. He went down to the lunch hall, where Mew and Nick were once again chatting. He paused just at the door and tried to overhear their conversation. He heard snatches of things, like "It's ready" or "Do you think he will like it?" but nothing to tell him what "it" actually was. He sighed, and walked in. They paused midsentence, as they usually did, and said in chorus "_Hey Jeremy, happy birthday!_" Jeremy laughed and said, "So where do the festivities start?" Mew and Nick looked at eachother, and Mew said, _Meet us in the lab in 15 minutes. _Jeremy agreed, and wolfed down his plate. Fifteen minutes! He couldn't wait that long! He sighed, steeled himself, and waited. After 10 minutes, he began the walk to the lab, pausing once again at the door to hear any conversations between his two best friends. However, all was silent. He went inside to find them cheering "_Surprise!_" they yelled. Jeremy stared. It was...the Wet-Dry Matter Converter? No, the name was switched. It was now the Dry-Wet Matter Converter. Mew smiled. _Now you can go _into_ video games! C'mon! _She motioned for him to step inside. He almost went, and stopped. He asked "What game is this?" They told him it was New Super Mario Bros for the DS, and he continued. He was just about to go in when he turned around and said "Aren't you coming?" They were excited. Instead of Jeremy having all the fun to himself, now they got to come along!


	12. Chapter 11(and a half)

Chapter 11.5 - Mario Land

They woke up, dazed. "Where are we?" asked Nick. _Judging by the fact that we only exist in two and a half dimensions, I'd say we made it into the game! _Mew replied. A screen appeared overhead, saying "World 1-1" and the number of lives each player had. They then came to a Goomba. Mew was confused. _How do you beat this thing?_ She asked Jeremy. Jeremy only said, "Watch." He then proceeded to jump on the Goomba's head. Mew giggled and said _It looks like a pancake! _This caused Jeremy to laugh, due to a long-ago hilarious scene of Mew's mouth stuffed with pancakes. They then quickly went through World 1, finally ending up at Bowser's Castle. Bowser was perplexed. "How'd you know I stole the princess?" I just kidnapped her like 5 minutes ago!" They proceeded to explain, and asked if they could fight him. "Well, er, okay, I guess," said Bowser, still confused. They then had another epic RPG battle, which was long and very hard. Finally, Bowser was defeated...just as Mario came into the room. "Whats-a goin on-a here? Where's da princess?" They pointed. "Thanks-a lot!" he said, grabbing the princess and jumping out of the room. Then the game appeared to go black.

_It's saving! We have to get out of here! _Yelled Mew. She teleported them out of there, just as the game went through the process of expelling unwanted elements (part of saving programming). "That was fun! Thanks, guys!" said Jeremy.

They left the room, not noticing the still open dimensional portal.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 - Psychic Training

Jeremy was looking through his new journal of his adventures he had just created, and he had noticed a page in the beginning where Mew quoted his strong psychic powers. He went to Mew and asked "Hey, you once mentioned I had psychic potential...what can I do to work on that?" Mew thought for a bit, and finally said _We need to train you...Mew style!_ Mew looked so funny posing at the last words, Jeremy captured a mental photo of the sight, when Mew finally stopped posing and went over to a random lever. She pulled it, exposing a hidden door. Jeremy opened the door, and was stunned by what he saw. There were all sorts of random objects, including punching bags, leaves, shells, and other things. "What is all this for?" He said, perplexed. Mew smiled and said, _This is how baby Mews train their psychic powers... from what I've seen, you should be able to do the same. _Jeremy nodded, and Mew led him over to the leaves and shell. _Step 1...Move these leaves!_ She said, giggling. Jeremy concentrated, and managed to get a leaf to flutter up, before falling back down. Mew was surprised at his progress, and agreed to let him use the "gym" for a couple days. Soon Jeremy was more proficient than Mew could have imagined, and the two often had psychic sparring fights (leading Nick to wonder why Jeremy and Mew were standing/floating in the gym, not moving at all. He sighed and continued on.). One of these Jeremy won, and the rest...not so much. He could now do all manner of psychic techniques, and use any element he chose. This led Mew to wonder if her abilities were rubbing off on him, and she smiled at how well she had taught him. They now played board games entirely by psychic will, which scared Nick to see Yahtzee dice being shaken in midair. He asked them at dinner, "Is there a ghost in the house? You two seem to be haunted." Hearing this, Jeremy and Mew burst into laughter, while Nick looked on in confusion. Jeremy was the first to quiet down, and explained the situation to him. Nick wanted to learn psychic powers too, but Mew told him most robots couldn't. Nick was sad, until Jeremy used his newfound powers to snag a bag of cookies from the kitchen, instantly cheering Nick up. Jeremy sighed, he now had new powers which he could use for good.

Jeremy was noticing a lot of Goomba's in the city. They were everywhere, from the shops to the parks to homeless on the streets. Mew didn't seem to notice, but Jeremy was concerned. An influx of citizens usually meant more homes to be built, and Mew was taxed from Jeremy's birthday gift (all machines in this universe ran on psychic energy). Jeremy decided to take matters into his own hands, with Nick's help. They built houses, apartments, condos, hotels, and everything they could think of to house the new citizens. But the Goomba's, Toads and Koopa's just kept pouring in. Eventually Jeremy gave up, and asked Mew what to do. She was recovered to full strength, but even she couldn't fix an infinite housing problem without an infinite housing solution. So they decided to find the source of the problem by talking to the Goomba's. However, only one could speak English, and he would only say "The portal...the portal..." They couldn't figure out what the portal he was talking about was, so they slept on it. When they woke up, they found that they had been booted out of the castle. Mew was furious. _How DARE they, to throw me out of my own castle! They will all pay!_ Jeremy and Nick were just as mad, but all three quickly realized they first needed to find out who was behind this, and then they needed a plan to get rid of that someone. Jeremy was the first to notice the sign on top of the castle, where a picture of Mew's face would normally be. "Hey guys, check out the sign!" he said. The other two looked, to read a giant sign that said "Under New Management By Mario." All three were flabbergasted. _How'd Mario get here?_ Asked Mew. Jeremy thought for a while, and finally said, "When we finished with my birthday gift...did anyone close the portal?" Mew and Nick went pale. No wonder there was an influx of Mario world citizens, they had been pouring out from the Dry to Wet Matter Converter! They now needed to confront Mario. They got ready for a possible fight, with Nick transforming into backpack mode, Mew gathering psychic enhancers, and Jeremy using the training station from the siege to equip himself. Soon, they were ready for anything. Then, as they met up, Jeremy pulled out three pairs of sunglasses with reflective lenses. Mew and Nick were puzzled. _Why would we need these? _Mew asked. Jeremy frowned, replying "Trust me, you will."


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 -Battle : Vs. Mario + Company

They went inside the castle through the main hall. Mew eventually found her throne, repainted in red and blue instead of the usual pink and gold. Mario was sitting on it, his face smirking. He quickly jumped off the throne when he saw them, and yelled "Guards!" A bunch of Luigi's came out, creepily staring at the trio. "I knew it! Weegee's! Reflective sunglasses on, everyone!" Jeremy yelled. They all complied, except for Nick, who was a back pack and didn't need to wear sunglasses. The Weegee's saw their faces in the mirror of the sunglasses, and quickly exploded. "Drat!" Mario shouted. "Send in Bowser!" A door opened, to reveal Giga Bowser, looking hungry. The trio fought him, quickly defeating him with one of Jeremy's favorite combo moves – Falcon Lazor Punch. This vaporized Bowser instantly, leading Mario to cry out in dismay. He then brought out the real Luigi, and an epic RPG battle commenced. They defeated Luigi easily, only to be shocked as he transformed...into Mr. L! They then fought Mr. L, having to deal with all manner of machines called "Brobots." Nick defeated the machines by overloading them with his new electrical energy blast. Mr. L ran away like a coward, leaving only Mario to deal with. Mario was a very hard enemy, using combo attacks from Mr. L, Giga Bowser, Weegee, and his own special attacks. Jeremy was about to faint when he decided to unleash something he had just learned to do – A Nova Blast. He gathered all his psychic energy, and released it in one final attack, nearly defeating Mario. Nick transformed back into a human as Jeremy fell to the floor, fainting. Nick knew he couldn't revive Jeremy after a Nova Blast, but he had to try. He then noticed a ? Block hanging in the air. Knowing what to do here, he jumped up and punched it, to be rewarded with a red mushroom. He fed this to Jeremy, and Jeremy got back up, looking stronger than ever. His aura was blazing around him as well, a deep gold. He unleashed blast after blast at Mario, while Nick and Mew could only look on in astonishment. He easily defeated Mario, and used the last of his superenergy to restore the palace to it's proper state. Mario screamed as his evil life was extinguished, turning for a second into a dark form no one could recognize. Then Jeremy collapsed once again, and was rushed to Mew's infirmary. He made a full recovery.

Jeremy was bored. Everything had calmed down, and there was nothing to do. Then Mew came floating up, a frown on her face. Jeremy suspected a prank, but her face was too...honest. She floated up to him and said _Hey Jeremy, guess what! Arceus saw your past heroic acts, and he has decided to let you go to heaven. _"What?! Heaven?!" _I don't have a say in this, and apparently you don't either. _Nick walked in, whistling the Rickroll. Jeremy covered his ears until Nick stopped. "What's going on?" Nick said. _Jeremy is being forced to go to heaven._ Nick gasped. "But – but – they can't do that!" Jeremy sighed. "Apparently, Arceus can," he said. The trio looked down, knowing that this was the last day they would ever be together. There was a flash of light, and a glowing white portal appeared. Arceus walked out, carrying a suitcase on its back. Jeremy looked forlorn. Trapped as he was here, he was sad to leave. Arceus snorted impatiently, and gestured for Jeremy to climb on its back. Jeremy unhappily obliged, and Arceus walked towards the portal. It was just about to walk in when Mew stepped forward. _Wait! _She said._ Why does he HAVE to go? _Arceus looked at her and spoke. Young Mew, he said, this warrior has worked through many trials, and deserves immediate rest. Also, I have problems that need to be solved. It then walked into the portal before Mew could say anything. As they were traveling through multidimensional space, Jeremy asked the Alpha Pokemon, "What problems of yours need to be solved? You're a God-like Pokemon, aren't you?" Arceus again snorted, simply saying, I am not as powerful as you think. This left Jeremy confused, wondering how something that created 5 different universes in less than one second could not solve a simple problem. They then arrived at the apparent 'Heaven,' where Arceus went over to a giant DS Lite. He then declared, Jeremy...how do I beat this level on Super Mario World? Jeremy was stunned. The God Pokemon...was asking him to help with a video game? He almost cracked up, but stopped himself. Ah well, might as well go along with it. He then showed Arceus a step-by-step walkthrough of the level, and Arceus beat it easily. Arceus then said That was a test, you may now reside in Heaven. Jeremy shrugged, he wanted to get out of here, but he didn't really want to defy a god in his own universe. Better just sit back and enjoy...for now.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 -Too Much of Heaven, Can Bring You Underground

Jeremy was worried. He had been looking for an opportunity to escape from "Heaven," but so far there was only an entrance- no exits in sight. He sighed. What was the point? There was no exit because no one would ever want to leave Heaven. Why would they, when this was intended to be paradise? Jeremy was suspicious of just how good this place seemed, and why Arceus virtually kidnapped him from his real "heaven." He sighed, and continued on, only to be startled by a river. Jeremy knew a few things about water, and one was that this river had to have come from somewhere...and maybe _go_ somewhere? He grinned as he came up with a plan. He would write a note to Arceus, and escape through the river. But first, he would either have to breathe underwater, or find gear to help him breathe underwater. He went to a store in the Main Marketplace which sold diving gear. He went up to the cashier, and said, "I need gear that will let me breathe underwater for an undefined period of time." To his surprise, the cashier nodded and brought out a canister of oxygen. "This canister converts water into oxygen. Take it, everything is free in Heaven." Jeremy thanked the man, and went on. He went back to his room, where he was once again startled (I really need to work on nerve control! he thought) by Arceus in his room. Eyes narrowing, Arceus asked menacingly, Going for a swim, boy? I don't think so. Jeremy was stunned. He had barely had time to think of his plan, and Arceus already knew about it. Foolish boy, said Arceus, as if reading his mind. Do you not realize? I am not the Alpha Pokemon. It then morphed into Death, looking very angry. The surrounding area morphed back into Death's realm, and Jeremy was shocked. He was back in death? But how? Death, laughing at him, said No one leaves my realm. I make sure of it, by any means necessary! It then lunged at Jeremy, who quickly dodged. He was afraid. He had no weapons, no friends, nothing. He searched his mind for any tricks he knew, and then he remembered... his new psychic powers! He concentrated his mind, focusing the air around him into a golden shield. Then, he expanded the shield, leaving Death to be crushed against the wall. Death screamed in pain. He opened a portal under Jeremy's feet, and Jeremy fell into it before he could finish. He screamed as he fell.

Jeremy lay there on the bottom of the unknown place for several hours, in a daze. He sat up, shook his head, and dusted himself off. He checked for broken bones, and was surprised to find absolutely none. He was lucky for this, and he had always been, come to think of it. He got up and looked around. Everything was a dull gray, and he appeared to be in a cavern. He saw a button, and pressed it. A voice said "Spontaneity activated." Jeremy suddenly felt like saying random things, that made no sense. He went to a sign that said "Welcome to Hell. Population 9,001." Jeremy suddenly screamed, "IT'S OVER NINE THOUSAND!" He continued on into Hell, and suddenly stopped. He had forgotten something... Oh yeah! He ran and got a snowball. He threw it as hard as it could, but it melted before it hit anything. Then it exploded. "They were right. It really didn't stand a chance." He went into the city, to find that he wanted spaghetti for some reason. Some protesters were shouting out in the city square, and the one on a platform was screaming into a megaphone "WHAT DO WE WANT?" "Freedom!" the crowd yelled. He screamed it again and again, but Jeremy didn't want freedom at the moment, he wanted spaghetti. So when the main protester screamed "WHAT DO WE WANT?" once again into his megaphone, Jeremy took out his own random megaphone and screamed back "LOTSA' SPAGHETTI!" in an overdubbed voice. One of the protesters threw a plate of spaghetti to him, prompting him to say "Great!" in another overdubbed voice. Then he realized again what he had to do. He had to get out of Hell. But why was he acting so weird? Jeremy thought the voices he was imitating sounded like those of some old, bad video games he had once played. He shrugged and moved on. Walking for a while, he came to a random building that said 'Anti Death Terrorist Organization' in large letters. Jeremy knew that these must be the remnants of the old A.M.T.O, and he went in. Who else would help him escape? He traversed the building, which was EXACTLY like the headquarters in Mew's universe, till he came to an office room saying 'Malus Pessimus.' "The old leader...he would be the one to help me," Jeremy mused. He went inside. There was a small cubicle, where an ancient-looking figure sat in a swivel chair. The figure turned around...and it was Malus Pessimus.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 -Malus' Change

"OMG STRANGER DANGER" Jeremy yelled. Then he ate Malus, and spit him back out, wiping his tongue. The figure regarded him thoughtfully, unaffected. "Jeremy. A pleasure to see you here in Hell." Jeremy was shocked. Where was the Malus he once knew, young and ranting? All he saw was a kindly old guy who still had the features of Malus, but aged to a point beyond imagination. It was horrifying...and at the same time, oddly satisfying to Jeremy. Malus asked, "And where have you come from? Were you killed in the Mewniverse?" Jeremy sighed. "It's a long story," he said. "I might tell you if you help me get out of here." Malus smiled, and the old fire was back in his eyes. "Well, I've got nothing else to do here, apart from being tortured for my sins and having to read the Twilight series... Let's do it!" Jeremy smiled. Maybe Malus wasn't such a bad guy after all. "So, what's the plan, Malus?" Jeremy asked. Malus smirked, saying "We're going to teleport out of here, me included. You were trained in psychic powers, correct?" Jeremy nodded, surprised by the forwardness of his reply. But how was he going to get home with his underdeveloped powers? They were greater than any human's, but nothing compared to most psychic-type Pokemon. Malus, seeing the confused look in his eyes and correctly predicting what he was about to say, replied "We are going to draw Mew's attention with your psychic signature." Jeremy nodded as Mew's lesson on this came back to him. Everyone had a different psychic signature, which was part of their overall aura, or personality. But how would it reach the Mewniverse from Hell? He also had another question...why was Malus helping him? They were mortal enemies. He asked both questions. Malus replied, "I invented an amplifier that will increase your psychic powers." Jeremy nodded. "And what about my other question?" Malus looked away for a while before finally answering, "All people who come to Hell are enlightened, with you being an exception because you're still alive. I have realized my foolishness. All I wanted was your life, your story..." Jeremy grinned. "You can have it. Why not help us? I'm sure you'd be great at it." Malus looked up, with shining eyes. "Really? You'd do that for your mortal enemy?" Jeremy smiled. "I was thinking the same thing when you agreed to help me." Malus smiled back, his eyes tearing up in happiness. "But first..." Jeremy warned. Malus looked scared. "We have to make you young again!" he said, laughing.

Jeremy looked at Malus. He was looking much younger after Jeremy had used his new psychic "age" effect on him. Malus was working on his amplifier, which was a giant black gizmo with plenty of arms and levers. Malus called him over. "It's operational. Also, when we get back, I'm changing my name from Malus Pessimus to Magnus Maximus." Jeremy shrugged, not really seeing why that mattered. Magnus sighed and explained. "My name means, in Latin, bad or evil. My new name means good or great." Jeremy quickly understood. It would have been hard to go through Latin class, or life itself, with a name that meant 'evil.' He nodded and got into the amplifier. Malus called out "Wait for it...wait...Now! Focus your powers! Think of Mew, and how much you want to get home." Jeremy complied, and...He was looking at Mew! She was crying once again, and she was saying, _He's not in Heaven... He's not in Death...where could he be? _"Mew!" Jeremy called, making her jump. _Now I'm just hearing things..._ "No! I'm really here! Arceus tricked me, he was really Death! He sent me into Hell, and you've got to get me and Magnus out!" Mew looked at him and replied _Okay...But who's Magnus? _Jeremy explained, and Mew folded her arms and frowned. _Fine. He better behave._ Jeremy grinned and tried to hug her, but her image dissipated to his touch. "Just come pick us up, we're in Hell level 9." _Level 9? Ouch. You must have ticked off Death pretty bad._ The image then broke up. Jeremy left the amplifier, where Magnus was waiting with questioning eyes. "She'll come pick us up." Magnus smirked, saying "Even me?" Jeremy nodded, to Magnus' eternal surprise. Mew forgave him? After everything he'd put her through? This was a first. No one had ever forgiven him for something like this. Could this mean...could he possibly...become her friend? Jeremy had opened up his dream for him. Maybe the guy deserved being friends with Mew...but did he? Thoughts conflicted throughout his head, each becoming more radical. Magnus shook himself. He would sort this part of his brain out later, when he was in the Mewniverse. He had never looked so forward to being there...


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 - Mew's Journey / Escape, Part 1

Mew was ecstatic. This was her second adventure without Jeremy, and she could finally repay the favor for all the times he'd helped her. Knowing him, though, he would shrug it off and say something cliche'd, like 'You didn't need to do that!' or 'Your being here is good enough for me.' She giggled, she secretly loved it when he said stuff like that. She paused, how was she supposed to get through the nine levels of hell? Then she checked herself. She was a Mew, getting through each level would be a snap. She activated the portal to level one, and set off.

"I'm hungry," Jeremy said. He went over to a rock, and turned it into a bag of chips.

Mew was bored. She was already in level 4, where she had to confront her worst fear, of all her friends dying. She sighed, knowing it wasn't real, and moved on. She came to level 5, where she saw Giygas torturing innocents. _'Sup Giygas?_ She said innocently. Giygas 'turned around', and stared at her. Mew? I thought your kind didn't go to hell. _ Nah, I'm just here to pick up a friend. _Giygas nodded, understanding, and went back to torturing. Mew went on, going through Cerberus (who only wagged his three tails) , until she came to a sign. It said: SHORTCUT TO LEVEL 9. Mew shrugged and went in. There she was overjoyed to see Jeremy, leaning against the wall. _Jeremy! But where's Magnus?_ Jeremy didn't reply, instead he launched himself at her with a primordial roar, jumping almost 30 feet. Mew dodged, screaming _Jeremy! What are you doing! It's me, Mew! _Jeremy paid no attention, and Mew began to suspect that this was not the real Jeremy. It was a trick, designed to throw her off. She started fighting back, and easily beat the duplicate. She went back to the sign, kicked it, nursed her throbbing foot, and used her psychic powers to rip it to shreds. Then she went off down the path, humming and smiling happily.

Mew had finally made it. She had just finished Gate 8, where she had had to watch torment of her friends for an hour. She had skipped the hour, freed her "friends", defeated them when they went insane, and moved on. She finally came to a gate that said simply "9." She burst through, scanning the area for Jeremy and Magnus, and not finding them. Then she saw Jeremy running out to greet her, with Magnus somewhat behind and his head down. Jeremy was about to hug her when he was psychically tripped...into a pool of silvery liquid! Mew shouted out in horror and confusion. She had not tripped him, yet she saw a log shoved in his way psychically. Magnus examined the substance, and did not touch it. He performed a few tests and gasped. Mew yelled at Magnus, _What is that stuff? What will it do to him?_ Magnus replied, "It is Protodermis, a substance that either transforms...or kills. But how in the name of Arceus did it get here?" Mew examined his face for signs of trickery, to her surprise finding none. Then the "Protodermis" began to bubble. Mew looked on in horror as Jeremy climbed out of the pool ...unharmed? Then she noticed the spikes on his shoulders. They had fused to his skin, and become some unknown metal! Magnus, following her look, said "Protosteel, the most powerful of metals! I never thought I would see it!" Mew looked at Jeremy's body. He now had rocket skates with golden rings around them, as well as a visible aura that flickered and pulsed in a gold-silver color. Jeremy was also staring at his new body. He felt...younger, thinner somehow. Magnus explained. "You have attained the ultimate version of yourself... This is incredible! No human has ever done something like this before!" Mew was astounded as well. Jeremy's ultimate form? He was bursting with energy, life and happiness. The only one she had ever seen this powerful was Arceus, and he was the god of all universes. Magnus noticed a piece of machinery that he thought looked cool, with a few upgrades as necessary. Jeremy followed his gaze and read Magnus' mind. He then concentrated on the piece, and his aura glowed chrome silver. It changed before the trio's eyes to the very piece Magnus wanted. _Jeremy...did you do that? _Jeremy looked just as surprised, and a little tired. "Yeah..." said Jeremy. "I guess I did..." His voice trailed off, and he remembered: "Don't we have to leave or something?"


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 -Mew's Journey/Escape, Part 2

Mew giggled as they made their way out of Hell. She had went through a lot to get Jeremy back yet _again_, but it was always worth it for the way he spoke. He always sounded so innocent, as if he had no idea what went on in life, but Mew knew Jeremy's innermost thoughts, and he was anything but innocent. He seemed older, though, a bit more mature, but looked much younger. The spikes on his shoulders seemed to be alive, almost...like Nick.

Nick was sitting on the couch, eating cookies. "I really need to go on more adventures," he muttered. He then went back to watching Spongebob.

The exhausted trio finally made it out of Hell to see Death looming before them, and evil smirk plastered on his face. Quite literally, because he couldn't smile and had to use paper, scissors, a pencil, and glue. Magnus said, "I'll deal with him." Magnus then brought out a small grenade. "Cover your eyes," he instructed. He then put on his awesome sunglasses, and threw the thing. The grenade then exploded, blinding Death. The three heroes quickly escaped out of the same portal Mew used to come here. They then collapsed onto the floor, making loud thumps. They sounded oddly like footsteps...

Nick jerked awake. "OMG ITS THE COOKIE MONSTER AND HE WANTS MY COOKIES OMG!" He grabbed a knife and went into the lab, clutching his cookies. He then heard heavy breathing in there, and jumped out yelling, "YOU'LL NEVER GET MY COOKIES, COOKIE MONSTER...s?" He had noticed Jeremy, Mew, and what appeared to be Malus Pessimus lying on the floor, passed out. "WTF?" said Nick. Hey, no bad language in my epicomedy! said the author. "Sorry," said Nick sheepishly. He then dragged the trio to their beds and went to his recharging station. He hoped Mew would get enough energy to make more cookies soon...

Mew surveyed her city. She noticed no one was exercising a lot, resulting in obesity among most adults and shockingly, a few children. _What in the world is going on here? _She wondered. Jeremy walked in, fit as usual. He was wearing his swimsuit, and had just done 1,200 yards of freestyle. He noticed Mew with her City Telescope, and asked "What'cha lookin' at?" Mew replied, _My people are growing obese, and I don't like it. What did you do about this problem back on Earth? _Jeremy thought for a while, then smiled as a brilliant idea came to him. "Mew, what we need...is a sports competition!" _What is that? _Mew asked, puzzled. She had never needed to stay fit, or compete with anyone, so the idea of a sport was new to her. "A sports competition is where people compete to test their strengths and abilities. Ever heard of the Olympics?" _Oh yeah! _Mew said, snapping her fingers. _The legendary Pokemon used to have those..._ Jeremy smiled. "Then invite them over! We can have the Pokemon Olympics!" The two high-fived, and set about preparing. Mew needed to send invitations, while Jeremy enlisted Magnus and Nick to help in building the stadium. Nick was set to work on the stands, and Magnus worked on various different sports. Jeremy built the outside walls, corridors and food stands, and helped with the construction of things like the pool, the hurdle race, the obstacle course, and the battle arena. Mew was writing invitations so fast her pen was smoking. (Fortunately for her, the paper here was fireproof.) Nick finally finished the stands, and Jeremy and Magnus were making the final touches to the arena. But first, they had to test it. Magnus got a robot shaped like a Charizard, and Jeremy grabbed his flame sword. Both entered the arena, and proceeded to use their most powerful attacks on each other, often missing to hit the walls and floor. Nick watched in the nearby stands, eating cookie-flavored popcorn. After a long evening's worth of battling, they congratulated one another and set to rebuilding and improving everything that couldn't hold up to their battle. Then they rested, looking upon their work from outside the stadium. "Nice work on the outside," Magnus commented. "Thanks. I designed it to look like the Roman Coliseum from my universe." Magnus nodded. "Cool." They went to their beds. Finally, the Pokemon Olympics were ready to start.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 -The Pokemon go to the Olympics, Part 1 -The Olympics Begin!

Mew was sitting in the announcer's box with a giant megaphone. _Welcome, ladies, gentlemen, and non-gender Pokemon to the revival of the annual Pokemon Olympics! I am your host, Mew, joined by intelligent robot Nick and technician extraordinaire Magnus Maximus! _"A pleasure," said Magnus and Nick. _Competing in today's challenges are: Rayquaza, the master of the weather trio! Deoxys, the Pokemon from space and Rayquaza's rival! Articuno, Zapdos,and Moltres, the ever-fighting bird trio! Lugia and Ho-Oh, the dynamic duo! And...Jeremy the human in today's flying competition! _The spectators scratched their heads simultaneously. How could a human fly? Only flying and psychic-types could...right? _Let's start the challenge! _Yelled Mew into her awesome megaphone. _The aerial challenge is to complete the obstacle course set up in the clouds! For viewing purposes, cameras are placed around the course! First up...is Rayquaza! _Rayquaza went through the obstacle course a little difficultly, due to his large size, getting a time of 2:57. He smiled, knowing he could still win. _Not bad..._Said Mew. _Next up is Deoxys! _Deoxys went through easily, getting a time of 2:49. Rayquaza growled. He had lost, and not even half the contestants had made it! Ah well. He would still advance, beating Jeremy the human. _Wow, good time Deoxys!_ Mew exclaimed. Deoxys fans cheered. _Next up...is Zapdos, Articuno, and Moltres...at the same time!_ The three looked at each other, registering this, and sped off. Through a series of sabotage, dirty tricks and cheating, they all got the exact same score of 3:10. They flew off grumbling about how the other two had cheated. _I don't know about them..._Mew said. _Next up...is Lugia and Ho-Oh, racing each other! _The two raced, with Lugia losing to Ho-Oh by a single second. _Ooohhh, bad luck, Lugia, bad luck... Last up is, by special request... is Jeremy the human! _The audience leaned forward. Now they would see how a human could fly. To their surprise, _four _people came out of the contesters' entrance, Jeremy and three others dressed in black suits, labeled "E65" on their chest. _Playing in honor of him, is his favorite music band, brought directly from Earth...Eiffel 65! _The crowd cheered, even though they had no idea who they were cheering for. Then, the group of three took out a keyboard, microphone and electrical device... to be continued!

As the humans began singing, Jeremy's spikes started to twitch...and morphed into a pair of wings! They could hear the singer saying "I'm blue, da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die..." Spectators looked on as Jeremy rose into the air, and shot through the course at the speed of sound. His aura was a visible, dazzling electric blue, creating sparks as he flew. He ended with a time of a bare 0:37 seconds. "WHAT?!" said Rayquaza, Deoxys, the bird trio, Lugia and Ho-Oh. _That. Was. AWESOME! _Yelled Mew into her megaphone. _Jeremy advances to the next round, where we have...the swimming competition winner racing him and the other competition winners in our pool. _"Awww!" groaned Groudon, who had just won the boulder toss. _Joining him will be Kyogre, from the swimming race, Groudon, from the boulder toss, Registeel, from the gladiator battle, Mewtwo, from the hurdle, Darkrai, from the talent competition, and Rotom, from the building challenge! _The competitors got ready to swim. Registeel filled his hollow shell with helium to make himself light enough, Jeremy simply got on his swimsuit while his wings morphed into propellers, Rotom found a toy boat from one of the kids and modified it to go faster, while Groudon sat around doing nothing."Yo, Groudon, aren't you going to swim?" Jeremy called up. All the other Legendary Pokemon snickered. Groudon sighed. _Remember, only ONE contestant gets eliminated every other round! _Reminded Mew. Kyogre swam over to Jeremy and said, "Why do you hang out with him? He's just going to lose." Jeremy glared. Kyogre looked scared and backed away. She huddled with the other Pokemon (minus Rotom and Registeel, who were making friends with Jeremy). "That human is the SCARIEST I have EVER MET." Registeel, overhearing this, beeped repeatedly. Rotom and Jeremy laughed at the joke, which only they could understand, and finished preparations. _Alright, let's start the swim! _She said. Groudon went over Jeremy's advice. "Maybe I can do this!" he muttered. The contestants started with a 50-yard sprint. Jeremy and Kyogre tied at 0:54, while Rotom came in second at 0:57, with Groudon, Registeel, Mewtwo, Jirachi, and Darkrai coming in third, fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh. "How did Groudon get THIRD?!" screamed an enraged Kyogre. Groudon grinned.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 - The Pokemon go to the Olympics, Part 3 -Things Heat Up!

_Great performances by all of you! Sadly, the one to be eliminated is Darkrai, for coming in last! _"What can I say? Shadows don't move well underwater." Darkrai grumbled. He stalked off. _The elimintated contestants are Darkrai and Rayquaza so far, and for a completely random decision, we've decided to make this round the last one! _Mew said. "Curse Mew and her authority," grumbled Zapdos. _And now, for the final challenge: The gladiator competition! _Yelled Mew. The crowd went wild. This 'sports' thing was awesome! Jeremy bade his friends good luck, leaving them surprised at his kindness. This was a competition after all, where only one would win. Jeremy went over and talked to Eiffel 65, who were still in shock at being in a Pokemon stadium. "One, you guys need to get back together when you get back to Earth. Two, I need you to play a special song for me..." The three nodded. _The final battle..shall now begin! _Screamed Mew. The contestants faced off, and began battling. From somewhere, Italian techno began playing, and Jeremy's spikes twitched once more, in time with the music. "Come vedi siamo qui, chi l'avrebbe detto mai, questa notte è stata scritta per noi, una notte e forse mai più, ma non te ne pentirai, e fammi vedere chi sei..." Mew nodded in time. _Nice music! _The crowd looked on as Jeremy transformed into a glowing being. Aura radiated out from him, blinding the crowd, to die down and reveal...Jeremy, glowing golden while his body inside was featureless and brilliant white. The music continued, and the Legendary Pokemon collected their thoughts and began rushing at him. In the blink of an eye, Kyogre was taken out. Groudon was next, followed by the rest of the contestants. Soon, Jeremy was the only one left standing, and the music ended just in time. Even Mew was shocked by this display of power. _We...um, have a winner? Wow. Anyway, the winner is Jeremy! Remember, citizens, ANYONE is eligible to join as long as they are fit enough to compete! Thank you, and goodnight! _Jeremy went over to the other contestants in a daze. They flinched at his presence, prompting Jeremy to say "It's okay! The contest is over, I won!" Several grumbled at this. Kyogre got up in Jeremy's face and growled "Kid...you're all right. Hang out with us anytime." This was followed by a stunning ovation. Arceus walked up, and the Legendaries fell silent. Boy, that was more power than I have seen since my creation, Arceus said. You have access to the Hall of Legendaries.

Mew was stoked. _You got invited by Arceus himself to the hall? That hasn't happened...ever! _She was floating in circles in joy. Jeremy cracked a smile, and then frowned again. "I'm just worried about my display back there...who knew "Una Notte Forse Mai Piu'" could affect me so much? I think the Legendaries fear me, and I don't want that..." His voice trailed off. Mew was stunned by his hesitancy. "They applauded me in the end, but their eyes still looked like they expected me to flip out again. It was so...strange." Mew nodded, unsure of what to do at this point. No one had ever feared her except Magnus...and he was reformed on his own. They got ready for the trip, with Nick and Magnus looking on and waving. "Sorry guys, I couldn't bring you along. Arceus's rules." The two nodded as Jeremy and Mew departed into the teleporter. Nick looked at Magnus. "Sooo...Are you good at Yahtzee?" Nick asked. Magnus said, "I did win a state championship back on Earth." Nick shrugged. "Good enough for me."

They arrived in the Main Hall, at the front door. Arceus greeted them with a bow. Mew and Jeremy. A pleasure to see you. They nodded and thanked him, and went on. Legendaries peeked out of various doors, and some quickly ducked back in at the sight of them. This made Jeremy sad. Then Mewtwo walked up. _New playmate? _He asked casually. Other legendaries snickered. Mew looked angry, but Jeremy just stared at him without emotion. Mewtwo backed down. Kyogre was right...the boy was creepy. Mew smiled at Jeremy having defeated Mewtwo, and they moved on. Rotom floated up, and asked if Jeremy could sign his autograph. "Okay, but remember, I'm a friend, not a celebrity." Rotom nodded, eyes wide. He tore off, muttering about telling his friends that he was friends with Jeremy. Next, Groudon came stomping up, and shook Jeremy's hand. "Without you, I never could've gotten third in that race. Thanks, man." Jeremy nodded. Then Kyogre swam up, on her own personal wave. "I just want to say that you are the scariest human I have ever met." Jeremy shrugged. "I just want to be friends with the Pokemon here, not frighten them to death." Kyogre looked surprised and swam off.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 - Hall of Legendaries, Jeremy's Visit

Jeremy and Mew finally came to the dining hall. They decided to sit with Rotom (to his eternal delight), Registeel, Darkrai, Shaymin, Groudon, and Kyogre, who had decided to make friends with Jeremy. They had delicious dinners, which consisted of lab-grown meat, vegetables, and other foods arranged into the person's favorite foods. Shaymin was eating all meat, which surprised Jeremy. "Hey Shaymin, shouldn't you be eating plants or something?" Shaymin laughed. "That's a common misconception. See, I am technically a plant, so eating one to me is like cannibalism to you." Jeremy nodded, understanding. Suddenly, Rotom's plate of electronics was pushed into his face, and the legendaries at the other end of the table snickered. _They tease him because they don't consider him a legendary. _This got Jeremy mad, and he concentrated his own psychic powers. Mewtwo's plate was pushed up into his own face, and to his horror, words began to form on his skin. They were endlessly repeating "I like to bully small Pokemon" and he leapt from his seat, running to the bathroom to try and wash them off. Jeremy's end of the table laughed, causing the other end to look away and act innocent. Arceus seemed to not notice the entire conflict. Mewtwo finally came back out, but he had been unable to wash one of the sentences off the top of his forehead. He looked a little embarrassed, and words on his arm started forming again. This time, they said "Are you sorry? Then say so." Mewtwo concentrated, and the food on Rotom's plate turned into words saying "I am sorry. Please forgive me. -Mewtwo" Rotom looked at Jeremy, grinned, and nodded. The words on Mewtwo's arm and forehead vanished, to be replaced by "Thank you. Do not do it again." Mewtwo nodded ashamedly. Jeremy and Rotom fist-pounded, sort of (Rotom had lightning for arms, so it was hard), and returned to their respective meals. Jeremy's was a cheeseburger, fries and pizza with a milkshake, while Rotom's was various hardware circuitry, shaped as different foods. The meal ended, and the dirty plates were taken away by an invisible entity into the kitchen. Jeremy went to the bathroom to wash his hands and face, and when he was finished, walked out to nearly bump into Mewtwo, standing there with an almost apologetic look on his face. He said, _How did you get so powerful? Most humans can't do that much in terms of psychic ability._ Jeremy shrugged. "If I had any idea, I'd tell you."

Mewtwo was about to question further when a rock hit him in the back. Jeremy looked to see who it was, and it was Regirock. He beeped and whirred, and it roughly translated to "I hate you. Get out." With that, he left. Jeremy helped Mewtwo up, and asked "What was that all about?" Mewtwo hung his head before answering, _Most legendaries hate me._ "Why?" was all Jeremy said. _Because I was not meant to exist, _he said. _I was created by humans, and only got here because of my achievements. But despite all I have done, these natural-born Pokemon still hate me. _Jeremy thought for a while before replying, "You have just as much right to be here as anyone else. Look at Rotom. He went through the same situation you did, and came out on top. How?" _By associating with you, the human celebrity?_ Mewtwo's voice was full of sarcasm. "That, and he had confidence in himself. If there's one thing I've learned from my time in school, it's that you have to believe in yourself or you'll automatically be a target. That, and anyone else won't think of touching one of my friends." _You consider me a...friend? _Mewtwo looked up, his eyes full of wonder. Jeremy smiled and said, "Of course. I would like to be everyone's friend here." _That makes you a wise human, _Mewtwo said. The two walked down the hall, where Jeremy spotted the four Regi's advancing toward them. Mewtwo was about to make a psychic shield when Jeremy stopped him. "I'll handle this," he said. He got in front of Mewtwo, and simply stood there. Regigigas beeped. "Out of the way, Jeremy. We don't want to hurt anyone but the scum behind you. "Scum? Why is he called that?" replied Jeremy innocently. Regice spoke up, clicking and whistling. "He was created from humans." Jeremy took an angry stance and said, "I find that highly offensive, unjust, and immoral, as well as racist." He then walked on with Mewtwo, leaving the Regi's stunned. Jeremy looked back at them and called, "Get better reasons for why he shouldn't exist, and then dare to say it to me. I look upon you as friends...for now." He and Mewtwo walked away. Mewtwo looked at him and said, _You rendered them helpless without touching them. How did you do that? _Jeremy grinned, and said "Logic. Soon, they will want to be friends with me again, and they will see that the only way to do that is to forgive you. The same will follow with all the others."


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 -Aura Control

Jeremy loved the Hall of Legendaries, but he couldn't wait to be back home. All the legendaries were eyeing him for hanging out with Mewtwo, and he was getting sick of being feared. Darkrai had already given him nightmares the previous night, and then Cresselia came and the two of them argued in his head, which was more than a little scary. His spikes sent a jolt of electricity to wake him up, which worked. He had woken up to a sunny day, only to find every single Pokemon staring at him in the hall. Even Arceus was staring. He turned his spikes into a mirror, and looked at himself. He looked normal, except his aura was blazing. He didn't feel any different, though. Then Arceus asked, Young one, your aura has taken control of your powers. All of us recognized this, which is why we stare at you. Your body literally has a mind of its own now. "Okay, how did this happen?" Jeremy asked calmly. I am guessing you hung around two different psychic auras, and their presence is adverse to your body. "And how do I fix it?" Jeremy asked, still calm. The only way I know of is to make the two auras agree to each other. Considering the two I have detected, that will be _very _difficult. "Why is that?" Jeremy asked, confused. The two auras are Mew and Mewtwo, with the greatest rivalry in existence. Jeremy sighed. More peacemaking, and he haven't even had breakfast. Great. Though this did explain why he hadn't seen Mew since he had made it known he was friends with Mewtwo. He found Mew, and explained what happened. She looked at him angrily. _You want me to talk to that PRICK!? _Jeremy was taken aback. Why was she so angry at him? He convinced her to talk with him, and went to Mewtwo. He hesitated, but eventually agreed. They met in the dining hall, both looking angrily at each other while Jeremy sat in between. He began. "Due to a strange occurrence, my aura has overloaded. I am no longer in charge of my powers, and they may be used randomly. His spikes were bound in iron, so they couldn't morph, but he was still blazing with energy. Mew looked away. Mewtwo simply said, _It is our auras within your body, correct? _Jeremy nodded. _Then, Mew, let us become friends, for Jeremy's sake. _Mew looked up. She took a while, but finally said _Fine._ Jeremy was puzzled. What was the rivalry between these two?

"Explain to me why you two hate each other." Jeremy pressed, feeling his last bit of control slipping away. "I'm not sure I can survive this much longer." Mew nodded to Mewtwo across the table. _We used to be the best of friends, _Mewtwo began. _Then, I decided to hang out with some legendaries that she found dishonorable at the time. I did terrible things to her, to gain popularity with my friends. I am very sorry for this. Mew, will you forgive me? _Mew looked away, and finally answered _Yes. I have been holding a grudge all these years because you would never be friends with me, and you were the only powerful friend I had ever had until Jeremy came along. It's been 53,024,020 long years, Mewtwo...but I forgive you. _She then hugged him, and he hugged back. Jeremy checked his aura, which was no longer blazing. He had been cured. He hugged them both, and then went to his room to pack his bags. He took the iron clamps off his spikes, sighed with relief, and bumped into the Regi's at the door. Why did people always bump into him right outside the door? He wondered, but asked them anyways. "Okay, why are you here?" The four beeped and clicked in unison. "We want to say farewell, and from the rest of the Legendary Pokemon...we are sorry. Can we all be friends?" Jeremy thought for a while. This was guaranteed to cause problems in the future, but...what the heck. "Sure!" he said. They stepped back and allowed him to walk to the teleporter, where Mew was waiting. Before he left, Jeremy handed a transporter activator to Mewtwo and Rotom. "If any of you want to come visit, they're in charge." The legendaries nodded. He and Mew stepped into the teleporter, and out again...to find Nick and Magnus playing their 397th game of Yahtzee. Magnus got up, groaned, and said, "Finally. This guy is way too good at Yahtzee." Jeremy and Mew looked at each other and grinned. Things were back to normal...whatever normal was. Jeremy went out to town to see how everything was going, and to do a bit of exercise. Mew relaxed on the ceiling of her bedroom. Nick tried to convince Magnus to play more Yahtzee, failed, and resorted to eating cookies. Magnus worked on stuff in the lab. Jeremy came back, exhausted from his workout, and collapsed on his bed. He drifted off into sweet sleep...


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 – Attack! Rotom's Bad News

It had been two weeks since Jeremy's visit to the Hall of Legendaries. He and Mew were back to full strength, and they were often out testing new ideas for the city. Jeremy suggested a Science Museum. Mew wanted a bouncy toy the size of London. Both were incorporated, and the citizens loved them. In honor of their heroes, Jeremy's birthday was made "World Hero Day," where everyone had to do something heroic, from washing everyone's dishes to helping Jeremy with his various ideas. Jeremy had regained control of his newfound musical abilities, and tested them out every day. While he was contemplating this, a noise came from the lab. Fearing attack, Jeremy grabbed a flame sword and his Rocket boots and headed over to investigate. There he saw the noise coming from the teleporter, and crept up to spy on...a washing machine? It was red and blue, and vaguely familiar. Then Jeremy remembered: This was Wash Rotom's body! It looked damaged, and kept electrifying itself. Jeremy went over and got an Electric Isolator, a device which separated electrical beings from electricity. He pointed it at Wash Rotom, and fired. A flash of light followed, and Rotom ejected out of the machine, the colors fading to grey and white. Rotom fell to the floor, and whispered words into Jeremy's ear. "Danger...Hall...Attack..." Rotom shuddered and collapsed in Jeremy's arms. Jeremy used his spikes to create a stretcher, wrote a note, and sent it on a seeking path to the nearest one of his friends. He then activated the teleporter again, and stepped through, careful to brace himself for attack. He arrived on the other side, and was shocked to see Death. It had defeated the entire legendary group, and it looked bigger somehow. Jeremy's spikes bristled, and Death turned toward him. You! So there you are! I will not stop until you come back to my realm. It roared and launched itself toward him. Jeremy chuckled; this was going to be a snap! He blocked Death with his sword, only to be surprised by the amount of power behind the blow. This was clearly not normal Death he was dealing with. Death brought out his own sword, a massive, ghostly black blade. They parried and thrusted, each equally matched in swordplay. Flame clashed against darkness, and Death overpowered him. Then he stabbed Jeremy in the throat, leaving the Legendaries to look on in horror.

"I didn't want to do this..." Jeremy muttered. He brought out his new invention that he had worked on for World Hero Day. It was an MP3, and the screen was set to "Una Notte E Forse Mai Piu'. Everyone, even Arceus, gasped. "Jeremy, don't!" Kyogre screamed. The other legendaries joined in. "You'll kill yourself!" Jeremy pressed the play button. The music again went "Come vedi siamo qui, chi l'avrebbe detto mai, questa notte è stata scritta per noi, una notte e forse mai più, ma non te ne pentirai, e fammi vedere chi sei..." Jeremy once again transformed into his Ultimate Form, and the battle began again. Death had to defend himself from a furious onslaught by Jeremy, who seemed to be everywhere at once. His very aura attacked Death, until he finally shuddered and vanished. Jeremy de-transformed, pressed the off button on his MP3, and collapsed. "Is...is he alive?" asked Jirachi. Then a disturbance sounded in the main hall, and Jirachi and Celebi rushed off to greet Mew, disheveled and confused. She saw Jeremy on the floor, dead to the world, and shrugged. The others gasped at her nonchalant reaction. _What? Knowing him, he'll be here in ten minutes. He's died almost five times, you know. _Sure enough, Jeremy got up, wiped blood from his mouth, and looked around. "Why are you all looking at me like that? You look like you saw a dead per...Oh. Right. Yeah, this is normal by now, I've gotten used to it." Arceus looked at Mew. What kind of person is he, to shrug off having beaten Death six times? Mew shrugged, replying _The same person who defeated an entire field of legendaries._ Point taken, said Arceus. Jeremy returned with an iced lemonade. "Jeremy...what was it like in Death?" asked a quivering Groudon. "Meh. You get a condo, lawn, dental and car insurance, and free food." Darkrai frowned. "And what was Hell like?" Jeremy shrugged again. "You had to face your worst nightmares, see your friends die, defeat your greatest enemy, et cetera." All the legendaries were reveling in Jeremy's experience, asking him several questions about his many adventures. Jeremy smiled. His goal was finally achieved, he thought. He had managed to make friends – with _everyone_. He stepped through the teleporter with Mew, saying "Visit anytime!" before he disappeared. He was always tired from Death, so when he got down, he plopped on his bed, to be woken up by a very strange noise...


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 -Rotom Hangs Out / Winter's Here!

Jeremy was awoken by a crackling noise. Sounded almost like...electricity? There was also a voice saying "Jeremy...get up...rise and shine...WAKE UP!" "Aaah!" Jeremy shouted as he stumbled backward and grabbed a sword. Then he saw it was Rotom. "Gotcha!" Rotom laughed. Jeremy groaned, then stifled a laugh of his own. Rotom was wearing what looked like a jacket. "Hey Rotom, what's with the cool getup?" Jeremy said, smirking. Rotom blushed, looked away, and said, "Mew says I have to wear this until I'm recovered." Jeremy remembered now. Rotom was injured when he came out of their portal. He went outside, and showed Rotom a view of the city. Rotom was awed by the hugeness. "How did the citizens get here?" Rotom asked. "When they died, they asked to live again as Pokemon. Death granted their request, and sent them here, at Mew's request. There's also a couple Goomba's, Toads, and Koopa's here from when we went into the Mario universe," Jeremy explained. "Wow..." Rotom breathed. Then Mew came up._ Hiya Jeremy! 'See you met Rotom here. Doesn't he have the CUTEST jacket? _Rotom blushed and looked away. Jeremy laughed and agreed. Then he turned back to Rotom. "Hey, wanna explore the city?" Rotom vigorously nodded. They went out, and went to the theme park, the water slides, the restaurants, and various other attractions. By the time they got back, Rotom was exhausted, but very happy at all the things in the city. They then had dinner, with Jeremy having bought a Thunderstone for Rotom to eat. He and the rest dined happily, and had fun for many days. Nick seemed to really like Rotom, and Magnus made friends with him to consult with on all manners of technological advice. Jeremy showed him all the video games he and Mew had amassed from trips to Earth, and Rotom had lots of fun inhabiting each one. He could even make the characters speak, where much fun was made at commentary of Super Mario World and Yoshi's Island. Eventually, Rotom recovered, until he was fully recharged, a few days later. "Sorry, Jeremy, I gotta go back to the Hall of Legendaries." Jeremy nodded. "Tell them I said hi." Rotom agreed, and departed. Jeremy brushed away a tear. "That was one awesome guy." Mew replied _Yeah, he was pretty cool... but I'm still better, right? _Jeremy laughed and nodded.

Jeremy felt freezing when he woke up. He put on a jacket that had mysteriously appeared. His breath pluming in the morning air, he ate breakfast and went to the lab. There he found Mew and Magnus, adjusting a very old-looking machine in the back. "Hey guys, what's that you're working on?" Jeremy asked. Magnus replied, "It's the seasons machine. Every three months or so, it adjusts the weather to the required season. "So now it's winter?" Magnus and Mew nodded, and went back to adjusting the machine. Jeremy got out a piece of paper and a pencil, and began to write. He wrote up ideas for winter fun, designs that would have to be adjusted, attractions that could be created, and all manner of other things to do in winter. Then he went back to the lab to check Mew and Magnus' progress. They had just finished, and were walking out the door. _The new snow reactor was genius, Magnus, cuz' now every time someone wishes for snow, it happens in only their local area! _Mew stated, excited. Magnus grinned and said, "I'm glad you liked it." They then spotted Jeremy with the list, and Mew asked _Been doodling? _Jeremy shook his head and gave her the page. She looked at endless ideas and concepts, with everything from practicalities to playtime, and marveled. Magnus, who was also looking at the paper, stated "When did you get so creative?" Jeremy replied "I get my best creative boosts during nighttime to early morning. What do you think, would these work?" Magnus reviewed the paper, and Mew said _I think every one of these could work, but would the public want them? _Jeremy thought for a while, and then decided."We'll use democracy,"he said. "We'll put it to a vote." They did so. 42 of the 50 ideas got approved by majority, if not unanimity, and the remaining 8 were undecided. Eventually, Mew herself stepped in, and reviewed the ideas that were still pending. One was a personal heater for every house, and this she discarded, hating people who avoided the seasons with technology. Another was a section of land that could be shaped into the perfect hill for sledding. Mew had never been on a sled before, and she wanted to try it, so that project got approved. And so, it went on and on, going through the legal system, and getting things approved or rejected, until at last, some days later, everything had been sorted out. They were ready to make the changes.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 - Winter's Here! Part 2 / Amnesia

The additions were made. All of them were easy with Jeremy's new music-activated powers, he simply played some new songs and he powered up enough to scare Mew. His powers were now almost...godlike. He leveled a cliff to make a hill, lifted a boulder the size of a mountain simply to find a child's lost toy, he had gained powers beyond his wildest fantasies. And yet...He missed being weak, having to actually work to achieve his goals. Sure, he was at normal strength without a song, but it was too easy to defeat the bad guys if all you had to do was obliterate them with a single thought. He had power rivaling Mew, but did he like it? This was Jeremy's dilemma. It felt more satisfying to do work, rather than do nothing. Sighing, he went back to weight lifting. He had taken to a strict diet, with additional workout routines, which was a bit frightening to the other three. He had created his own workout room, lifting weights as heavy as boulders, training on a post, until he was a master in all the martial arts. Then, feeling he deserved a short break, had fun in the winter snow. Jeremy was now scarily strong to the other three. Then, one evening, they decided to do something about it. He had confided in Nick that he didn't want magic, he wanted his own strength. Nick asked Mew if there was any way to take his powers away. _The only way known is by stronger magic, Arceus' powers, or amnesia, _Mew had said. Nick had no idea what this 'amnesia' was, so he looked it up. This is what he found. "Amnesia: the loss of one's memory, including basic functions and capabilities, rendering the victim utterly helpless." Mew's dictionary had magical pictures which showed a Mew stumbling around, unable to recall who, what, where or even when he was. Nick was confused. Did living organisms' memory banks malfunction? Why? He read further on the entry, which explained most brain damage can cause amnesia. Nick scratched his aluminum head, confused. He then played in the snow in a massive snowball war with Nick, Mew, Jeremy, Magnus, and the kids of the world-city. Jeremy was a genius planner, hiding underground, until Nick tossed a snowball into the hole. Jeremy was out. In the end, the winner was Magnus, who had built a spherical fort around him so he couldn't be hit. He was given a large supply of chocolate as a prize, which he gave to the kids. Soon, winter would be over.

Jeremy was doing his morning routine. Winter had just ended, and spring was almost here. Then, he looked up to see a large meteor heading toward him. He panicked, knowing it was too big to fight or otherwise destroy. He decided on a new tactic he had been working on. He flew up to the meteor, and used his new invention, the Gravity Tripper. It would use gravity to spin the meteor around, and all would be well. Unfortunately, he had not put in batteries, so all he managed to do was point it away from the city. It continued even faster, with him in front of it. Jeremy screamed "Meeeewww!" and braced for impact. The meteor hit, and dust clouds formed.

Far away, eating pancakes, Mew heard Jeremy's panicked cry for help. She flew out of the castle and stared as the meteor appeared out of the dust clouds just outside the city. _Please don't die, Jeremy, _she pleaded. _The joke is getting old. _With this in mind, she flew towards the meteor, and, grunting with the effort, she lifted it. There she saw Jeremy, bruised and broken, but otherwise alive. He was a mess, his face having received serious damage. Mew nearly puked at the sight, but caught herself. Gods were NOT supposed to puke, she was pretty sure that was in the rulebook. She rushed Jeremy to the nearest hospital, where the attendants were more than a little surprised to find their god in tears as she pointed to Jeremy's unconscious body. They nodded, and took him to the Emergency Room. She continued checking his aura every few seconds, to make sure he was still alive. His aura was his usual color, a bright gold, except for his head, which was a strange bronze. She looked closer, finding it appeared to be spreading, and was more than a little worried. She put it aside, focusing on his physical body. The doctors put him in a full body cast, and told Mew to "Come back in a few days...He'll be better then." Mew tearfully agreed, and calmed herself. She came back a while later, to check up on him. His progress had improved greatly, and she kissed him on the forehead. He reacted to this, sitting up. He was dazed, and did not speak. Mew asked him, _How're you feeling? _He looked at her, a strange look in his eyes, and said "Great. But I have a question...who are you?"


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 -Amnesia, Part 2

Mew was stunned. How could Jeremy not recognize her? Unless... She asked him _Do you know where you are? _He looked around for a while, and finally said "No." Mew was crying. He had lost his memories, of all the times they were together. She then had an idea. Whenever Jeremy played his music, he would go into Ultimate Form, and have knowledge far surpassing his normal self. She ran out, got an Eiffel 65 CD, ran back in, found the boombox, and played it. Jeremy looked at her, confused. Mew was really scared now. 'Una Notte E Forse Mai Piu' was on, and it had no effect on him. Were his powers gone? She thanked him, and went home. She announced the news at dinner, to the shock of Nick and Magnus. "Jeremy has _amnesia_?" Nick asked. Mew was starting to tear up, until Magnus said "Don't worry, the people back on Earth have developed cures for this. All we have to do is try one of their tactics." Mew nodded, thinking this a smart idea, and went to the library. _Let's see, no, no, that's not it, no...Yes! _Mew brought the book she had found to her study. The title was "Curing Amnesia: The most Highly Successful Tactics on Planet Earth. She read through. _Step 1: Expose him to familiar environments, _she read. The next day, she took him on a tour of the city, and of the castle, and went through every restaurant. His memory started to improve, but it wasn't enough. _Step 2: Have friends tell him what he was like. _She had Nick and Magnus recount to him all their adventures, with her adding in her own stories as well. He was doing much better, but was not the Jeremy she once knew, so she went to the third and final step. _Step 3, _she read. _If all else fails, find a diary or log of their past life, and show that to them. _Mew knew Jeremy had written down their adventures together from the point he was taken from Earth. She rummaged through his stuff, leading Nick and Magnus to believe she was going crazy. She finally found it, and said to him _Read this. You wrote this, every page, every word. _He complied, and he was almost complete, he was missing one thing, though: His former openness and truthfulness to her, indicating their friendship. Mew cried all night, and when she woke up, Jeremy was just standing over her, holding out a tissue. "Mew, stop crying..." was all he said. Mew cried for joy (to his dismay)and hugged him, and he hugged her back. All was well.

Jeremy was feeling bored. He had already done everything there was to do in the city, FOUR TIMES, and he longed for a change of scene. Many of the townspeople were also muttering about things like "a sunny beach on Maui" or "Mexico hotel resort". Mew noticed this, but she had no idea what a Maui or Mexico were, so she asked at dinner. _Hey guys, what's a Mexico or Maui? _Jeremy choked on his cheeseburger and stifled a giggle. Magnus reproved him with a look before saying, "They are countries, on Earth." Mew nodded, understanding. Now she knew where to look to research them in her library. If the people wanted a vacation, they would get one. She studied various attractive qualities of beaches, parks, towns, and other vacation-type things. In the end, she had come up with her country: the awesome vacation resort country of BeachTopia. Jeremy reviewed this, placed his seal of approval (as was required by some new bill put forth by the citizens) and Mew set to work. She would need sand, water, concrete, and whatever else was needed. It took a few days, but finally it was ready. Then Mew created the road. Jeremy offered to help, but Mew declined, saying _You shouldn't have to work, you've been through quite enough! _So Jeremy resorted to checking up every now and then. He was anxious to see the beach again, after his long hiatus from Earth's various beaches and oceanfronts. He loved the water, being a natural swimmer back home. Finally, it was done. Jeremy, along with a thousand other tourists, swarmed through the beach and began playing to their hearts' content. Jeremy and Nick built a sand mansion, beachcombed for agates (which Mew had fortunately placed plenty of) and other beach treasures, and played Water Polo and other games. Magnus tanned on the beachfront, an umbrella, picnic basket and lemonade beside him. They played, and played, and played some more. At about 6 p.m., Jeremy took a break to check up on Mew. He smiled, seeing her tuckered out from her hard work, and brought her back to the beach, laying her inside the sand mansion and writing a note saying where she was. He went outside to see everyone screaming and running as a giant portal opened up in the sky. Jeremy facepalmed. "What now?" The answer was a mass of Legendary Pokemon descending from the sky. Can we play too? Arceus asked. All the Legendaries nodded their heads in unison. Jeremy was stunned.


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 – Vacation!

Jeremy quickly gathered his wits, realizing this was not an attack, and said "Yeah, sure. Just don't destroy the place, Mew worked hard for it." Arceus agreed, and he and the rest of the Legendary Pokemon set off to have fun in the awesome sun. Jeremy felt like music, and had learned to control his powers, so he and Nick built a stage to sing on. He grabbed a keyboard, a microphone, and a strange device that Magnus said was perfect. Then they began. _"Move your body, move your body, every everybody, c'mon now everybody..." _The crowd that had gathered went wild, with some of the fangirls going totally crazy, Celebi and Mesprit included. Jeremy kept on singing different songs from Eiffel 65 until he had sung every one. It was night then, and Arceus decided to give everyone a light show. He opened portal after portal, showing the audience things that were beyond the imagination, things that could only be dreamt of, and so much more. Meanwhile, Kyogre and Groudon had brought their respective Orbs to play with, and they didn't notice them rolling into the portals. Jeremy did, however, and after the show he went up to the two. Rayquaza was trying to calm them down in the middle of an argument. Jeremy listened for a while. "You stole my Orb!" "No, you stole mine!" "Give it back!" "Give mine back!" Jeremy stepped in. "Guys, guys! Were these orbs about yay tall (he held his hands one foot apart) and one rose-colored and the other cyan blue?" The two nodded their heads. "I saw them rolling into Arceus' portals, but I thought they were beach toys." Kyogre and Groudon looked scared and said in unison "Please get them back! We need them!" Jeremy sighed, and agreed. The following day, he went up to Arceus. "Hey Arceus, do you happen to keep a list of all the portals you open?" Arceus nodded, looking shifty. Jeremy then pressed him, "Can I see all the portals you opened during the show?" Arceus replied, Only you may see. "Got it," said Jeremy. Arceus then conjured up a list, which Jeremy took. "Perfect, thanks," he called back to Arceus. The Alpha Pokemon nodded it's head in acknowledgment. Jeremy scanned the list. "Okay, it can't be here...or here...no, no, WHOA THERE (he spotted a creepy zombie universe), ...Oh!" He had spotted a likely universe. "Next stop...Metal Gear Solid!" he announced to no one in particular.

Jeremy looked around. It was wintertime, and he was standing in front of a snowy complex. Suddenly, a scream pierced the noise, Jeremy went over quietly to investigate. He was pulled into a headlock by none other than Solid Snake himself. "A kid? FOXHOUND recruits earlier and earlier these days." Jeremy explained the situation, and Snake released him. "You're looking for two glowing red and blue orbs?" Jeremy nodded. Snake said, "I think I saw a blue orb hooked up to a generator in my recon mission. Wanna come with me?" Jeremy agreed, and the two set off. Soon, they came to a group of soldiers. "Watch and learn," Snake smirked. He then put on Stealth, and broke the guards' necks. He then motioned for Jeremy to follow. As he left, Jeremy noticed a paper inside one of the guards' pockets. He pulled it out and showed it to Snake. "Metal Gear REX located in hanger 4A, Don't forget to clean after lunchtime," he read. "This is handy. Now I won't have to waste time searching. Generator Room's that way," he said, pointing to a large building. Jeremy thanked him and continued. Lurking around, he spotted the entrance, which was guarded. He took out a flash grenade and threw it on the opposite side of the building. "What was that noise?" A guard said. "I don't know, let's go check it out," said the other. They left to investigate, and Jeremy slipped inside. He quickly spotted the generator, which was unfortunately being used for a demonstration on how to use it. The orb was gleaming, and the man was gesturing towards it. Jeremy leaned in to listen. "And this is our main power source. Without it, Metal Gear REX wouldn't be as powerful, and we'd be doomed by any random intruder." Jeremy grinned as he pulled out a wire-tapping kit, and hacked into the intercom next to the wall, putting a microphone on. Then he ran in a room and locked the door. "Attention all units," he said, "The generator is about to explode. Please evacuate." He listened to the startled cries of the officers as they fled, slipped in, and stole the orb. He then opened a portal to the next universe. He came out in...a rainy world. The sky was green, and three people were pointing their guns at him. "Holy crap!" Jeremy said.

"I'm in Left 4 Dead!"


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 – Universe-Hopping

Zoey leaned against a wall, propping herself up with a gun. "Aw, it's just a little kid." Jeremy bit back an angry reply. Louis shifted his injured arm. Francis examined Jeremy, and noticed his special gun. "Hey kid, where did you get a gun like that?" Jeremy looked at his gun, having forgotten it. "It was a birthday present from a friend," he replied. Francis nodded. Just then, a roar split the night. "TANK!" the three Survivors screamed. Jeremy went to the front. "I'll handle this," he told the others. He shot the Tank, and in one puff of smoke it turned into a burly human, looking exactly like a Tank but without traces of Infection. "Whoa...where am I?" the thing asked, apparently in a daze. "You're in a house. I just cured you of the Infection." The former Tank looked around, said "My name is Zack," and shook Jeremy's hand with his massive paw. Jeremy grimaced from the tight grip. Meanwhile, the three Survivors stood there, jaw-dropped. "What the hell did you just do?" said Francis. "Cured him. His name is Zack." The three still looked confused, as if they could not comprehend what had happened. "Unfortunately, that trick only works on the Special Infected," Jeremy said. "Anyway...let's go kill some ZOMBIES!" The others cheered to this, and they had a great time killin' zombies old-school style. They went through an entire campaign, until they came to a bridge where another group of Survivors were fighting off hordes of Infected. "Up here, boys!" Jeremy shouted down to them. Then he and the original three Survivors started shooting at the Horde, and they had a heck of a time owning all of them. Jeremy worked the most, even jumping into the horde and shooting in a circle to get rid of hundreds of zombies. He shot the last one, and it quickly died. Then he remembered why he was here. "Say, you haven't happened to have seen a red orb around here, have you?" The Survivors shook their heads. "Ah well, never mind," Jeremy said. He looked around. He was standing in the middle of a few hundred zombie corpses, each with a neat bullet hole in its head. Fun, but it was time to leave. Jeremy said his goodbyes, and hopped into the next portal. He came out into a frozen white wasteland. "Not here," he said, and jumped into the next.

He came out into a sunny city. It was Japanese-styled, and there were Pokemon everywhere. From nearby signs, and his limited knowledge of Japanese, he read that he was in Jubilife City, in the Sinnoh Region of the Pokemon world. He sighed. Jeremy hated cities, they made him feel small and there was way too much space to search for the Blue Orb. He looked around, and he was surprised to see Ash Ketchum – holding the Blue Orb! He ran over. "Hey, um, that's my orb!" Jeremy said. Ash stood up, and his Pikachu glowed with electricity. "If you want it, you'll have to battle me!" Jeremy agreed, and called on two Pokemon: Rotom, and just to show off, Registeel. Ash chose Chimchar and Turtwig. They battled, with Jeremy easily winning. Ash reluctantly handed over the orb, and Jeremy beamed. "Thanks, dude. You have no idea how much I appreciate this." Dawn looked at him funny, and asked "Who are you, anyway?" Jeremy thought for a while, trying to figure out how to explain. Then he decided. "I'm from another universe!" he said. Ash, Brock, and Dawn stared at him. "If you're from another universe, what's it like there?" Brock asked. Jeremy explained. "Anyway, later Trainers." He was about to leave when Pikachu jumped on his shoulder. Jeremy tried to push it off, but the yellow rodent wouldn't budge. It was sniffing at his spikes, and since Jeremy spoke Static, he could hear it say _This smells like a Mew! _Jeremy looked at the Pikachu, and said "Yes, and for a very good reason." Ash looked confused, asking "What did Pikachu just say?" Jeremy replied "It said my shoulder spikes smelled like a Mew." With that, he opened the portal home. Jeremy stepped out onto the beach, where he was greeted by two anxious Pokemon. Kyogre and Groudon were overjoyed at the sight of their orbs, and each promised a reward. Jeremy had no idea what these two had in mind, but he would roll with it. He was then greeted by a sunburnt Mew, an equally burnt Magnus, and Nick, who was unaffected by UV rays, being made of metal. Jeremy gave Mew and Magnus a bottle of lotion and a bottle of sunscreen each, and told them how to use it. Then they played in the sun, and all was good.

Jeremy thought back to how far he had come from that one day where he argued with a woman...

was it worth it? Yes, it was, he decided. Of course it was...


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 – Nightmare in Mewtopia

Jeremy was walking along, whistling. He had just finished dinner when Mew came rushing by and bumped into him. The two collided, and fell to the floor, nursing their heads. "Ugh...what's the rush, Mew?" Jeremy groaned. _Sorry! _Mew said. _There's this one kid having a nightmare in Central Plaza! _Jeremy looked at her quizzically. "Why is a nightmare so important, and since when do we have a Central Plaza?" _The nightmare has been going on for three days. _Jeremy nodded, and went to get his battle gear. He met Nick on the way, scribbling something on a piece of paper. "Hey Nick, whatcha writing?" Jeremy said, packing his backpack. "A letter to the author of our story, saying I need a bigger role." Jeremy looked at him like he was a deranged mental patient. "Ooookayy," Jeremy said. He rushed out the door to Mew, who was floating and looking impatient. Upon his arrival, she sped off. "Aw man, more running?" Jeremy said as he used the sneakers he had cloned from Sonic the Hedgehog's to keep up. They soon arrived at the kid's house, where two broken-down parents greeted them. "We just can't get him to wake up!" said one tearful Kangaskhan (who Jeremy assumed was the mother). "We've tried everything," the gruff father Lucario said. Mew and Jeremy nodded in sync and went inside. "Which way's his room?" asked Jeremy. The father Lucario pointed to a room on the right of a hallway in front of them. There they saw a young Riolu in the bed, crying and lashing out at an unknown enemy. Jeremy got his restraints, but Mew stopped him. _I'll see what's going on in his mind, _she said. Jeremy agreed, putting the restraints back in his backpack. She concentrated for a moment, and quickly started to exhibit the same effects as the Riolu. "..." he said as he watched her. Then he did the only thing he could think of: he slapped her in the face. She woke up with a jolt, and after slapping him back with an angry _What was that about? _, he explained what had happened. _Oh,_ she said,_ ...it was so dark...and I couldn't see anything at all...and I felt cold, and tired, and...dead... _Jeremy consoled her, and he slapped the Riolu. It woke up, and attacked him. Jeremy subdued it, explained yet again, and the young Riolu finally calmed down. They went back down, where the parents, thanked them, only to be met by a messenger: "Another one has been struck by a Nightmare!"

Jeremy made a :( face. They hurried to the next house, bumping into several citizens along the way, who were about to scold them when they realized they were talking to the two most powerful beings in this universe. Finally, Jeremy and Mew reached the next house. Jeremy had an idea. He took out a pair of goggles from his backpack, and put them on. "I'll use these to detect anything abnormal about the person who was attacked, without being affected." Mew nodded, having no idea where he even got the goggles, and they headed inside. This time, the fathers were two Blaziken, who stood aside without a word. Jeremy used ninja tactics to go upstairs without being heard, and peeked inside the room. 'Nothing on normal,' he thought. He turned to infrared. Nothing. Polaroid, nothing. X-ray...something! It was a dark shape that looked oddly like a Pokemon. Jeremy took out a Master Ball from his backpack, ran in yelling "Banzaaaaiiii!" and caught the thing. He woke the Combusken up, reassured him everything was all right, and headed out, with Mew tagging along. _What's in there? _she asked, pointing to the Master Ball. "I don't know, we'll find out back at the lab."

At the lab, they stood in a sealed chamber, and released the thing. To their surprise, Darkrai popped out, grimacing. "That was...unpleasant." He looked around, spotted Mew, Jeremy, Nick and Magnus, who had decided to tag along. "Darkrai? YOU were causing the nightmares?" shouted Jeremy. "Umm...yeah, that's a side effect of me being around a sleeping person. I could only come to you through there because our transporter was broken." Jeremy paused in thought. "But what about Arceus?" Darkrai grinned. "Dealing with some pesky Team Galactic members. Have you _seen_ their hairstyle?" All of them doubled over in laughter. After they had finished, Jeremy built a working transporter and sent Darkrai home. "Thanks again!" Darkrai said as he vanished. "No problem, dude!" answered Jeremy. He then went to his room and played video games with Mew, Magnus went to study, and Nick went to the kitchen...again.


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 – The end of the Mewniverse... Part 1

Jeremy was walking along the road-sized hallways, getting ready for his daily routine of dealing with politics from the citizens, when he heard a rumbling outside. He rushed out to see a purple mist destroying everything in his path. He pulled out a cellphone and called 911. This activated the alarms through the city, which would warn to evacuate to Mew's castle. It was quickly answered, and the hundred or so citizens gathered inside the main lobby. One booming voice, that of a Blaziken, asked "What's going on?" Mew rushed in and said _Jeremy, we have a situation! _in private thoughtspeak. Jeremy nodded towards the civilians, who were waiting for an answer, and proceeded to give Mew a mental picture of what was going on. She gasped in shock. _My universe! But no one can do that except me or one of the gods! Who would dare..._ She stopped short as she realized the crowd was still waiting for an answer. Jeremy, following her gaze, handed her the microphone. _Errr...I do not know what is happening, my fellow citizens, _Mew said nervously, _but me and my friends will do our best to combat it. In the meantime, the entire facility of our castle is provided, and Nick the humanoid will gladly assist you. _"Mmgmf – Wait, what?" said a cookie-chomping Nick. Jeremy handed Mew a psychic enhancer pill, and the two rushed out the door. Jeremy then pulled out an arsenal of guns, which he had recovered from the A.M.T.O. War months earlier. _Whoa! _Mew said, startled. _What's with the big guns?! _Jeremy loaded an AK-47, looked at her, and said "Whatever comes, this time I'll be ready." He ventured out into the nonexistent universe, and was surprised to see the legendary Palkia floating above him. "Palkia! What the (****) do you think you're doing?!" yelled Jeremy. Palkia looked at him, and Jeremy was scared at the murderous vibe radiating out of him. He turned to Mew. "Do you think we can beat this guy?" Mew nodded, and they opened fire, Mew with her psychic blasts, and Jeremy with his guns. Whenever he ran out of ammo, he would toss the gun aside and pick up another. Finally, he ran out of weapons, and Mew had discharged as much energy as she could without fainting. Jeremy pulled out his secret weapon...

Jeremy pulled out his secret weapon: a can of soda, a stick of Mentos, and a bag of Pop Rocks. Grimacing, he opened each one and tipped the Pop Rocks and Mentos into the soda. He closed it, duct taped it, and shook it. "Eat this, Palkia!" He threw it into the thing's mouth, a direct hit. Palkia chuckled. Candy? What will candy do? Jeremy smiled and said, "Three, two, one, BOOM!" Right on time, the Mentos and Pop Rocks carbonated with the soda, inside Palkia's stomach. An explosion could be heard, and Palkia fell to a recently created floor, out cold. Jeremy grinned. "That's what candy does." Mew laughed, and they went to inspect the Legendary. Finding nothing, they took him to the lab, in the same isolated unit that had been previously used for Darkrai. Palkia raged and thrashed, but he could not escape. Let me out! He screamed, clawing at the walls. "No can do," Jeremy smirked. Palkia finally calmed down enough for Jeremy and Mew to talk to him. "Why are you so angry, Palkia?" Jeremy asked. You always like the other legendaries...why not us? Palkia spat, his voice full of hatred. Jeremy blinked. "I would like to be on friendly terms with all Pokemon. I've made that clear more than once." Palkia looked perplexed. But you wrote me and Dialga a note saying "I hate you both"! Jeremy bristled with indignation. "No I did not!" Palkia stiffened. Then that means I got played... it suddenly let out an angry roar, making Mew and Jeremy jump. _Come on, _Mew said, _Let's go find who did this. J_eremy nodded, and went over to prepare the teleporter. All three were sucked in, and Nick ran into the portal screaming "Banzai! Adventures rule!" before vanishing. They ended up at the main lobby, where Dialga stood, laughing with some other legendaries. Palkia used his power of space to make the four invisible, and they listened in. So I totally tricked Palkia into attacking Mew's universe, said Dialga to Lugia. "I don't know man," Lugia replied. "Jeremy's going to be TO'd when he finds out. Which will never happen! Said Dialga triumphantly. Jeremy motioned to Palkia to turn invisibility off at his signal. They would have to be listening to us right now to know, which they couldn't! "Think again," said Jeremy, stepping into view. The others quickly followed.


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 – Dialga's Punishment

Dialga gasped. Jeremy looked over at Lugia and said "I don't know what your role is in this little prank, but I'll talk to you later. Leave." He and Mew looked at eachother and nodded. Jeremy's spikes twitched and grew into long black cannons. "Dialga, I really am cross with you. I'm just trying to do my job, and you go and cause all this chaos! I'm sorry but, I'm going to have to eat your face. I really wish some sort of reconciliation was possible here, and frankly, I'm still mad about this game. You didn't invite me, that really hurt!" Dialga recovered from his shock and said You'll never take me alive, coppers! He disappeared into the realm of time, leaving Jeremy to say "How cliche'd." He then followed Dialga into Time.

Jeremy came out into a strange landscape, which reminded him of Rainbow Cloud from Pokemon Snap. Dialga was facing him, looking more powerful now that he was in his element. And now, Jeremy, you will age! Dialga screamed triumphantly. Jeremy could feel himself growing older, weaker...as he slipped into unconsciousness, he called out "Help..." and was surprised to be suddenly young again. He stood up and looked around. There was his old body, lying on the floor! What was going on? Dialga looked perplexed too. Different versions of Jeremy started appearing, young and old, strong and weak, and they combined into a giant Jeremy, with a control station in its mouth. The Jeremy-creature picked up Jeremy ("Whoa!") and put him at the controls. Suddenly, words came to him as if he had always known them, and he said "WE ARE THE TIMELESS BEING." Dialga backed away, and that was when Jeremy attacked. The controls were surprisingly easy, it was almost as if he knew them by heart. Dialga was quickly defeated, and the creature paused a moment. "THANK YOU..." it said as it disintegrated into thousands of Jeremy's and disappeared. Jeremy came out dragging an unconscious Dialga, who, upon waking up, apologized sincerely. I don't know what came over me! It said, hastily bowing. Lugia, who had just arrived, confirmed this. "He was acting strange, and I didn't know if he was pranking or being evil." Jeremy nodded, and Palkia snapped its fingers. "Your universe is rebuilt." Jeremy smiled at Mew, and Nick screamed at the author "Why didn't I get a part!?" Don't worry Nick, I'll think of something, the author said.

"That's it! I'm outta here!" yelled Nick. "Whoa, Nick, calm down!" Jeremy shouted. Nick was standing in the middle of his hall. "NO! I haven't been in any adventures for almost 40 chapters, I've been replaced in every way, and I'm the most unused character in this story! Death gets more screen time than I do!" Jeremy backed away, and called the author. Yo, what's up? The author replied. "Nick's going insane because he hasn't had any adventures!"  Yeah, okay, I'll think of something. Jeremy could feel a shift, and Nick suddenly disappeared.

"Whoa! Holy %**^!" Nick exclaimed as he fell into a blank universe. Alright, Nick, what adventure do you want to go on? The author asked, in resigned tones. "Hmmm...Left 4 Dead 2 with all my friends!" said Nick. Sweet!  The author replied. Nick was teleported again to a bridge. You get one level: The Bridge in the Parish campaign. You're playing as Nick, Jeremy is playing as Ellis, Mew is Rochelle, and Magnus is Coach. The other three appeared, looking dazed. "Whoa, I'm Ellis!" Jeremy exclaimed. "This is cool," he said in a tone that sounded _exactly_ like Ellis himself. Mew was also shocked. "Aahhh! I'm a human! ...And what is this?" She had pulled out several items: a medkit, a bottle of pills, pistols, and other types of guns. "AWESOME!" Nick exclaimed. He was gonna have an actual adventure in Left 4 Dead 2! "Thanks, author!" he shouted. No problem, but now I need to sleep...wake me up when you're done. Oh, and by the way, you have five lives each. Use them well. At that, the author quieted, leaving the four to check out their new bodies. Jeremy pulled out two pistols. Magnus, still saying nothing, pulled out a chainsaw. Mew pulled out an AK-47. Nick pulled out a magnum. "Let's do this!" Nick said, running into the bridge. He found the radio, told them to stop the bombing, and he motioned for the others to follow. Jeremy had just taught Mew how to fire and reload a gun, and they ran to the bridge. As they started, Jeremy paused and said to the others "The best way to do this is Bile Bombs and Pipe Bombs. How many do we have?" Magnus looked up. "I've just made about 15 Pipe Bombs from spare machinery." Nick grinned. "Okay, let's do this!"

A/N: Anyone who finds the quote, you get cake!

Okay, not really. We all know I'm lying.


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31 – Nick's Adventure

The four players were running along the bridge. Jeremy was tossing Pipe Bombs and making use of a glitch, while Nick, Magnus and Mew were covering him. Mew was an adept shooter, even getting out of a horde easily after a Boomer got her. Jeremy got hit by a Smoker, who nearly pulled him off the edge had it not been for Magnus severing the tongue with a knife. Finally, after much shooting and running, the Escape Helicopter was in sight. "There's the helicopter that'll get us out of here! Come on!" Jeremy yelled to the others. Then he saw Mew had gotten hurt, and he rushed over with his last medkit. "That's for you!" Mew protested. Jeremy weakly smiled and said, "Let me patch you up." He bandaged Mew around her injured arm, and they continued. Then a Tank came onto the scene. "TANK!" everyone screamed. Jeremy used a Molotov. The Tank got enraged, and punched a car. Jeremy was hit, and went down. He died, and got back up. A small number appeared over his head, changing the number from 5 to 4. "Crap!" Jeremy said. Nick motioned to follow him, and Jeremy pulled out his Dual Pistols, and noticed a Hunter about to pounce. He pushed Magnus out of the way, and shot the thing as it pounced. "Nice shot," Magnus said, dazed from his near-death experience. They finally reached the helicopter, to find that the pilot had become a Jockey. Nick shot the thing, but missed and it pounced on his head. Jeremy ran over and simply said, "FALCON...PUNCH!" He punched the thing over the side of the bridge, knocking a Charger over in the process. The Charger got up and charged Mew, who screamed and was caught. She was carried over the edge, and her life counter went to 4. She reappeared, and got in the helicopter, and Magnus went to the pilot's controls. Jeremy and Nick got in, and they flew away. The world turned black, and the helicopter disappeared. Words formed in front of them, saying "The Survivors have escaped!" They found themselves back in the hall, and the author said Good job! Call me again if you want to repeat this, or go to a different campaign or game. The four nodded, and went back to their respective duties, Nick being much calmer now that he had gotten his wish. He had also permanently adopted a metallic version of the Nick from the game, saying he "looked cool".

It's short story time! Huzzah!

Kyogre's Gift: Nick felt like pranking. So while Jeremy was about to take a dip at the pool, he pushed him in. "Aaah!" Jeremy yelled as he was pushed. He quickly fell to the bottom of the pool, and the surface seemed so far away...Could he reach it? While he thought about this, he suddenly had to breathe. He swam toward the surface, but he didn't make it. He HAD to inhale. So he did, expecting water, but he was surprised to be met by air, clean and fresh. The words of Kyogre came back to him, promising him a gift. He could breathe underwater! He swam back down to the bottom, and decided to look for stuff that had been dropped. He found several gold coins, a pair of goggles, and a chunk of concrete. Meanwhile, Nick was still waiting for Jeremy to come back up. He eventually got Mew, who scolded him and dived in. She expected to find Jeremy unconscious, but was surprised to see him walking around on the bottom, seemingly oblivious to the fact that he was underwater. _Jeremy, how are you doing that? _Mew asked. "Glub glub," Jeremy said, due to not being able to speak underwater. He swam to the surface, and said, "Remember how Kyogre promised me a gift a month or two back?" Mew thought for a while, then replied _Yeah..._ Jeremy grinned. "Well, now I can breathe underwater!"

Groudon's Gift:  Jeremy was studying a new art he liked, called Parkour. It was all too similar to what the Hunters did on Left 4 Dead, and although he didn't like it when they did it to him, he had to admit it was useful. So he went to the beach, where there was a rocky area. He practiced for days, until he was good at it, and then pounced Nick from a 3-story building as revenge. "Is that – Ooof!" The last part was due to him being slammed into. Jeremy grinned and said, "Revenge is awesome." Nick started laughing, and continued on his way to the candy store. Jeremy noticed a golden ring gleaming on top of the store's front logo, and a crowd was gathering toward it. Groudon's words came back to him, like Kyogre's before, promising a gift. He crouched down, and jumped. He timed it perfectly, and landed on the ledge, astonishing the citizens. He grabbed the ring, handed it to the owner, and bought Nick some candy. He then leaped across the tops of buildings all the way home, while Nick watched. "I've GOT to add this to my daily routine," Jeremy thought. Parkour was awesome.


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32 – Lego'd!

Jeremy was playing with Legos. He had made a secret visit to BrickCon on Earth, so he could pick up special parts, and he was reveling in all the stuff. There were guns, grenades, and...more guns. They were tiny, though, to be able to fit on a Lego character's hand. Mew was playing with them too, making strangely realistic rocket ships and cars out of the most random configurations of pieces. Jeremy held up four minifigs, showing them to Mew. Three were representations of him, Nick, and Magnus, and the fourth was a custom minifig of Mew, with tail, ears and all. Mew held up a finger, grabbed an AK-47, and attached it to the hand. _Much better, _she said. This made Jeremy laugh. They outfitted all the Lego characters with guns, grenades and weaponry, and Jeremy created some custom creatures and scenarios for them. Nick and Magnus came in, talking about technology and other random stuff, when they saw Jeremy and Mew playing with Legos. "OMG LEGOS CAN WE PLAY?!" they both yelled in unison. They ran over, without waiting for an answer, and picked up the figures of themselves. "Wow, nice custom, Jeremy!" said Nick, making a few adjustments. "Hey guys, wouldn't it be kinda cool to be Lego figures?" Magnus asked. "It would be interesting to figure out how they live," agreed Jeremy. Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light, and all the Legendary Pokemon appeared. "Legos? WE WANNA PLAY!" shouted the group. Jeremy spotted some new faces. "Hey, who are they?" he said, pointing to a group of strange-looking Pokemon. _Oh, them? They're the new Generation V legendaries, _Mew answered. "Oh." Jeremy replied. Arceus walked to the front. I heard you thought it would be fun to be Legos, he said. Why don't we all try it out? The rest nodded in agreement, and Arceus clapped its hands...paws...whatever they are. There was another bright flash of light, and everyone disappeared. The author appeared a second later. Where is everyone? He looked around, and sat down with the Legos. A giant figure loomed over Jeremy, Mew, and the rest, and brought things to life. There were zombies (lots and LOTS of zombies), monsters, humans, Pokemon, and other things. They started attacking the forty-odd group, and Jeremy grabbed two pistols. "There's been way too many fights like this," he thought.

Everyone was shooting. Even the Generation V legendaries somehow knew how to fire guns. "Take this, zombies!" Dialga shouted as he fired a shotgun. Jeremy and Magnus were throwing Pipe Bombs, Molotov's and rockets everywhere needed. Mew was handling her own personal horde with the minigun. Nick was simply standing there as zombie after zombie tried to attack him, only to be electrified to dust. Arceus was using a Sniper Rifle, a Magnum, a revolver, and a flamethrower at the same time. But the zombies just kept on coming... Jeremy looked over and spotted a siren flashing. He pointed it out to the others and shot at it to turn it off. Immediately, all the zombies left. Jeremy saw a box piece with a handle and a chainsaw blade lying around, and he had an idea. He attached the two together, and they transformed into a fully working chainsaw, which he tossed to Mewtwo, who had run out of ammo. They ran to the safe house, which accommodated all of them, and fell to the floor, resting. "We need to get something more original than zombies," Jeremy said, panting. A Spitter burst through the door, and everyone froze. "DO NOT SHOOT!" Jeremy yelled. He shoved the thing outside, and shot it through the door with a shotgun. It collapsed in a pool of acid, and Jeremy closed the door. He went back outside after waiting a few minutes, and motioned the all-clear. Then a truck dropped on him, and the others gasped, trapped in the safe house. Then they relaxed, as shooting could be heard outside. Many of the legendaries tried to use their powers to move the truck, but to no effect. Then a voice could be heard outside, and it was Jeremy's. "Punch me punch me HURRY UP AND PUNCH ME!" he yelled. The truck flew out of the way, and the group looked on to see Jeremy single-handedly battling a Tank. He threw everything he had, and used his last cartridges of ammo, and finally beat the thing to death out of sheer rage. "..." The legendary Pokemon were shocked speechless. Finally, he came back inside, and a text box popped over his head. It read "ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED: MAN VS TANK." Jeremy grinned in triumph, and grabbed a health kit. He patched himself up, and motioned for the others to come outside. They traversed throughout the city, until they came to a giant figure. It was holding Lego minifigs...It was the author!


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33 – Future Time

The author looked up and saw them. Oh there you guys are, he said. He vanished, and the monsters all laid down and died. Arceus looked around and said I believe it is time to return to the real world. Any objections? Finding none, he teleported them out of the Lego city. They all congratulated each other on their respective kills, but stopped and looked around. "This place feels...weird," Jeremy said. Yes, something is definitely wrong, I can feel it, Dialga stated. They went outside to find...the castle in ruins! _Again!? _Said Mew. _That's the third time this month! _Jeremy grabbed an AK-47, and ventured into the town. He noticed a lot of buildings were decrepit, and boarded up. The only living thing he found was a rambling Sandslash, who kept muttering about cheese and having seizures. He ventured further, and found the library. He looked for History, and noticed something odd – All the dates were wrong! Apparently, it was the year 132563... He read on. "In the interest of the leader," it read, "Our leaders have deserted us. There is no more government, and everyone I once knew is dead or insane. It seems that in Mew's absence of 34553 years, our world has finally begun to disintegrate..." The rest was, ironically, disintegrated. Jeremy sighed and continued on. He noticed a creature lurking behind a glass wall, and he kicked the door open. "AAAAHHHH!" it screamed as it backed into a corner. "Hey, it's okay, it's me, Jeremy!" he consoled. The creature looked up, and it was revealed to be a young Lucario. "Jeremy? A Jeremy saved me, long ago...But he is dead." Jeremy shook his head and looked around. "What happened to this place?" Lucario shrugged. "Our great heroes left, and in their absence, the world began to deteriorate. I believe I am the sole survivor. There is no more power, and hardly any food. Will you help me?" Jeremy nodded, and led Lucario back to the others. There he told the story, to the shock of everyone. Nick especially was sad. "All our friends are dead?" he started to cry. Magnus remained calm, with his brows furrowed. Celebi spoke up. "Well, if it's the future, then let's return to the past!" Dialga objected, saying Both of our powers are gone from being in so many different universes. Jeremy thought through all of this, and had a plan. "Guys," he said, "We are going to do the Time Warp."

They set up the equipment. Jeremy plugged in his MP3. Rotom powered the machinery, with Zapdos assisting as needed. The others kept the door well guarded. Finally, it was ready, and the music started playing. Jeremy and Mesprit took the lead roles, and continued singing. "With a bit of a mind flip-" Jeremy sang. "You're into the time slip," continued Mesprit. "And nothing, can ever be the same," Jeremy said. "You're spaced out on sensation-" Mesprit sang. "LIKE YOU'RE UNDER SEDAAATIOOON," Jeremy shouted. "LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!" the music screamed, with all the others joining in chorus. The world turned blue and pink, and the group of about 50 were sucked in.

They were dumped out of the portal, into the lush green lawn of the Castle. Jeremy, Mew, Nick and Magnus said goodbye to the legendary Pokemon, and went inside to finish playing with Legos. Jeremy recorded more songs, Magnus worked on a time machine ("So no such problems present themselves in the future," he had said), Nick ate cookies, and Mew went down to Earth to play. Jeremy agreed to come with her, and they had a great time visiting world landmarks, such as the Peace Arch, Space Needle, etc. around Jeremy's local area, but avoided his neighborhood ("Too many bad memories"), and the two departed, leaving the bystanders to wonder where the red-haired young man and the girl with pink hair and cat-ears had gone. No one actually cared, however, and went back to their boring lives. The two arrived back in the Mewniverse, and Nick stood there smirking. He had just updated Jeremy's log of all their adventures, and he said he wanted to publish it on some online site. Jeremy shrugged and agreed. The group of four, realizing it was 1:00 in the morning, went to bed.


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter 34 – The Ultimate Showdown of Not-so-Ultimate Destiny

Jeremy was in the new Lounge Room, reading a book. He was really enjoying it, but suddenly he felt queasy in his stomach, the kind of pain that he usually felt when teleporting, back when he had the power of music. There was a bright bang, drawing the attention of Nick in the nearby room, and Jeremy disappeared...

Jeremy reappeared with another bang in a hall that was quickly filling up with people. There was a flash next to him, and Mario appeared, looking dazed. "Whoa! What's-a goin' on-a here?" Mario nervously stated, eyes darting around. Sonic the Hedgehog appeared a few yards away, looking just as confused. This continued until every hero, from every story, fable, and movie was in the cramped hall. Then a dark figure appeared on a podium at the back of the hall that nobody had noticed. Gentlemen! Death's voice said mockingly. I am gathering all of you here for a special game, and no one may not participate... "Double Negative!" said Grammar Man, off to one side. Death incinerated him, because no one likes an educational hero, and continued. Now, heroes, FIGHT! With that, he disappeared, and the hall transformed into a gigantic arena, replete with weapons everywhere.

Jeremy was now fighting for his life. Unfortunately for him, he was losing to Captain Falcon, until Jeremy had had enough and blew him up with a bomb. Jeremy then raced to the weapons area, where he spotted a back door. However, the door in front was closing, so he fought his way through the crowd and just barely managed to make it into the cache. He spotted a gun with an LED attached to it, so he picked it up and turned the sighting on. He snuck through the hallways, until he heard laughter. He found the source of the noise, a normal door, and looked through the window. Luckily, its inhabitants were facing away, so no one saw him. He was shocked to see Death laughing and talking with every villain known to man. Lex Luthor was there, as well as Dr. Octopus, Bowser, and Richard Nixon, to name a few. He creaked the door open...

Death turned around menacingly, sending chills down Jeremy's spine. He ducked just before Death saw him, and noticed that something was happening. The laughter had died down, but spontaneously rose occasionally. He looked back up to see a slideshow running, titled "Death's Master Plan." He kept watching as it went through a detailed description of what Death was doing: first manifesting all the world's villains, then pitting the heroes against eachother. It culminated with a death match by the few remaining alive heroes, and when all of them were dead, Death would rule the universes. Jeremy, remembering his Sniper Rifle that he grabbed earlier, kicked open the door, and shouted, "Hands in the air!" Several of the lesser villains whimpered in fright, causing angry looks from Death. Jeremy calmly and surely, aimed at Death. "Why won't you give up?" He said. "I'm not going back to your realm, you can forget about ruling anything outside of that, and I've beaten you both literally and figuratively several times. Why, Death?" Death cocked his head, puzzling. He finally responded, Do you not know the prophesy? Jeremy was confused, and his hand was shaking. Prophesy? About him? Death smirked. Guess not. You will find out, if you search hard enough. Oh, and by the way, he added smugly, I was the lady who kept stealing the tarp. He then disappeared, leaving Jeremy and the rest of the villains to look on in shock.. Jeremy felt a flash, and he too disappeared.

Jeremy reappeared right next to Nick, startling him. "Ah! Jeremy! Don't DO that!" Jeremy grinned. He then found Mew, who was on the ceiling of the kitchen, cooking. Jeremy, having gotten used to Mew's refusal to believe in gravity, called her down. _Yes? S_he said, inquisitively. Jeremy explained what had just happened. "So what's this prophesy he was talking about?" Jeremy asked. Mew sighed, her tail drooping. She had known this day would come since she met him about a year ago. She pointed to the oven, and it stopped cooking. Mew then led Jeremy to a small door that was almost completely hidden by a brick wall...


	36. Chapter 35

Chapter 35 – The Prophesy

Mew looked around suspiciously, and then pulled Jeremy into the door. Jeremy took note of hundreds of markings on the walls, which were akin to the Young Futhark dialect of the Vikings. Mew pointed to one of them and said "This is an A." Jeremy nodded, and took notes. Mew then went through the whole alphabet, which was the basic language of Mews. "Say, this reminds me of an Ancient Mew card," Jeremy remarked. Mew nodded, saying _Translate all of this, and you will have the prophesy, _and left. Jeremy shrugged, and using his notes, began translating...

Several hours later, Mew peeked in to check on Jeremy's progress. She saw him curled up, asleep, with piles of notes around him as a makeshift blanket. Mew smiled and left for bed.

Jeremy woke up, yawning as he did so. He looked around, thinking drowsily, "Where's my bed?" and then sprang to his feet as he realized that the rest of his room was missing. Then he remembered where he was, and sank back down to the floor, reviewing his notes. All in all, the writing on the walls said simply, "Run around the room twice without touching the walls." Jeremy did so, and a secret door opened. As he yawned, Jeremy though "It is way too early for this," and continued on. Mew popped in just a few seconds later, and noticing a random door in the wall and Jeremy nowhere in sight, she shrugged and entered the doorway. She found herself in a beautiful hall, inlaid with gold and jewels everywhere, and Jeremy staring at what was written on the far wall. She went over to it, looked it over, and said to him, _Yep, this is the prophesy. Written by the first Mew who lived here. _Sighing, she left, leaving Jeremy to ponder two things. One was reading this prophesy, which would apparently determine his fate, and the other: Why was Mew acting so strangely? He didn't know if it was about the prophesy, or this hall, or something else. He grumbled something, and continued deciphering his destiny. Meanwhile, Mew had her own problems to deal with...

The citizens were banging at the doors of the castle. This wasn't doing much in the way of breaking in, as the door was made of heavy steel. However, it irritated Mew, who quickly teleported to the lab, grabbed a smoke grenade, and teleported outside with a smoking bang. The rebels were stunned speechless, and Mew sized up the group, counting somewhere around 20. _What in the world is going on? _She asked, ready to rip them to shreds. Finally, a Hippowdon spoke up. "You have been a terrible ruler lately! You haven't shown up to all the latest court meetings, and all you'll do is go on adventures with Jeremy and your other friends! What about us?!" Several others chimed in, and Mew thought quickly. She had never been good with riots, both starting and calming, and she figured the only way out of this was to console them. _Very well, _she said, _what should I do? _One of the rioters gave her a long list, and she checked it. All of it was boring, and had something or other to do with legislature, law enforcement, all that boring government stuff. She sighed, and got started. It was going to be a LONG day...

Jeremy had just finished translating the prophesy. It went something like this:

He must die to truly live, He must live to truly die.

One foretold, by the ancient Mews of old,

To beat Death ultimate, with his powers abundant.

Tho' perhaps uncomfortably, he'll find himself playing

In the land of the last pink goddess.

Then must he quest, to free her of her loneliness,

to have her unhappiness shod.

Once this is done, he will go through trials, and as for Death, he eternally riles.

That is not dead which can eternal lie, and in strange eons, even Death may die.

"This makes no sense at all," Jeremy thought.

He went back through the secret door to see what Mew was doing...


	37. Chapter 36

Chapter 36 – Jeremy's Final Battle With Death

Jeremy grabbed a sword, a gun, and an MP3, and went outside. There were dents in the door, and Mew was nowhere to be found. He scanned the area from the hilltop, and found Mew using her psychic powers to renovate buildings which had fallen apart. Looking up, she spotted him, and frowned at his gear. _Going somewhere? _She asked with a depressed sigh. "Yeah," Jeremy said, "But why are you so sad?" Mew sighed, stopped her work, and turned to face him. _It was also written that the hero of the prophesy would have to make a choice between himself or his friends, and neither of them may come back from the dead when the choice is made. _Jeremy frowned, but brightened. "Then it looks like we won't be seeing each other again, he said, eyes drooping. Mew, a tear to her eye, said _Yes. _It was clearly written in both of their eyes. They loved each other deeply. Mew turned away and continued, and Jeremy, still crying on the inside, went back to the castle, and into the secret palace. Mew, meanwhile, gasped as a hand clamped over her mouth and dragged her away...

Jeremy found Death at the Wall of the Prophesy, smirking. I thought you would arrive soon, he said, grinning evilly. "Why, Death? If you had left me alone, then I would have left you alone." Jeremy cried. Death frowned, and replied I do not care. I must conquer you to attain the ultimate power I have been seeking. He then brought out Mew, tied and squirming, to the horror of Jeremy. "What did you do to her?" He screamed, his voice reverberating around the room. Death grinned. She has been injected with a serum that will kill her in five minutes. Now, fight me! He rushed at Jeremy, who quickly defended himself. A dark power was blazing around Death, and he was much stronger. Fool! Death shouted triumphantly. I was holding back all those times earlier. Now see my true power! Death expanded, until he was no longer ten feet, but ten thousand. Jeremy brought out his MP3, and set the screen to Una Notte E Forse Mai Piu. He then battled Death again, but Death was stronger. Jeremy was losing badly, and he needed to kick it into high gear. He landed, and set the screen to a new song...

"LEEERROOOOOOOOYY JEEENNNKINNNNS!" Jeremy yelled as he slammed into Death, taking him by surprise. This was the song that was playing, and it was giving Jeremy so much power...He had hardly noticed that his powers of music had reactivated, instead concentrating on this final battle with his greatest adversary. Death was pummeled under a furious frenzy of blows, and appeared to stumble and trip, destroying most of the palace. He returned to his normal size, and said, You have beaten me... But you will not beat this: The antidote to your friend's poison is your soul. Death collapsed, and finally died, never to return to this universe. Jeremy screamed his pain, and in that moment, something snapped. He took out his old knife, the one he had used that time way back when he was still officially alive on Earth, and said aloud: "I love you, Mew..." before stabbing himself in the heart. He saw red, and thought he saw Mew getting back up...He smiled, and closed his eyes.

Mew got up, groaning. She knew that she had been drugged, but she felt better. She looked around, and gasped as she realized what had just happened. She flew over to Jeremy, and shook him. He didn't move. She used Thundershock, to shock him into living. She used a 1Up Mushroom, which did nothing. Finally, she collapsed over Jeremy's dead body, sobbing _He's gone...and he can never come back...WHY?! _She screamed, lashing the walls with her tail. Just then, she heard yelling in the front hall, where she saw the citizens she had calmed earlier furiously beating Nick and Magnus, who were both yelling for help. She pulled them out, and fought the intruders. There was the light of madness in their eyes, and she responded appropriately, by kicking them into a pit and shouting _THIS...IS...MEWTOPIA! _However, it didn't make her feel any better. Just then, Arceus came galloping down from a rip, and simply asked, What is wrong, my child? Mew sniffled, and pointed to the prophesy room. A look of understanding passed between the two, and Arceus told her this:

There is only one way to fix this... by completely recreating his soul.

Mew gasped in shock.


	38. Chapter 37

Chapter 37 – Jeremy is Dead

Arceus was hard at work in the lab, recreating blank soul material for Jeremy. He then asked Mew to go down to Earth, and grab all the things that made Jeremy himself. She nodded, and went to his house. She found all his personal items, his bed, his books, and his toys, still intact. She took them all back, and Arceus motioned to a pot that was almost boiling. Mew dropped them in, and finally, the soul was ready. All the Legendary Pokemon had agreed: This boy cannot be allowed to die. Thus, for the first time in millenia, every Legendary from Kyogre to Victini united under one cause. One by one, they poured energy into the pot, until it was full of life. They brought Jeremy's dead body to the pyre, and began the process of adding all the elements to it. "Fire!" Moltres said. "Water!" Kyogre said. "Earth," Regirock said. They added a sample of their elements to the mix. Then they poured the soul over him, soaking his entire body. He didn't move. Arceus shed a tear, as did all the others. We have lost a good man today, his voice boomed around the lab. He will be sorely missed. Mew cried the most, and even went over to the body, hugging it with her tail. This was worse than all the times he had died before. Those times, he had always gotten up with a smile, and never once complained. She found that termites were eating away at the pyre he was tied to, and tried to shoo them away. _Can't you see he's already dead? _She pleaded. But eventually the entire thing was eaten away, leaving Jeremy's body simply lying on the floor. She noticed his knife lying on the floor, his final act of undying love, and accidentally cut herself with it. She cursed, seeing some of her blood drip into Jeremy's lifeless mouth. Death was suddenly there, with a shocked stare at Mew. What have you done? He demanded. His very body was evaporating, and he looked on as Jeremy spasmed in pain. His soul suddenly appeared above Death, and said, _You have been corrupted. You must be healed. _The soul then cast its power over Death, and said, _May the power of my love heal all. _Death's ghostly black clothes changed to white and gold, and he looked...happier. "Little Mew," he said, "Your friend has cured me, and I am forever in debt. I will bring him back." Death concentrated his powers, his aura now a happy orange, and Jeremy got up, groaning.

Mew rushed over to Jeremy and tackled him, kissing him again and again. Jeremy grinned but didn't resist, and so the two were together again. Nick and Magnus had just got back from the hospital, and after beating the DINNER out of the people who had done so to them, had finally taken a cab back to the castle. They walked in to see Jeremy and Mew rolling around on the floor, kissing and laughing, and they quickly backed out, leaving the two in peace.

They were eating lunch, and Mew was still ecstatic. She had recorded the events of the prophesy in all of the history books, and Death had left with a happy "Goodbye, and may we meet again under friendly circumstances!" Jeremy was out, finally getting rid of the legislative system that had bothered the city for so long. It had turned out that the legislative was not put up by Mew at all, and they had appeared out of nowhere. After interrogating each, Jeremy learned that Death had bribed them to annoy the four as much as possible. Satisfied, he returned home. He didn't blame Death for two reasons. One was that Death had been paranoid from the start of dying, and who wouldn't be afraid? The other was now that Death was cured, there was no reason to be prejudiced because of his past actions. He had convened with the new Death, and had actually become good friends with him, even laughing at some of their conflicts. However, he was a bit sad inside, because this probably meant the end of all his adventures. There was truly no one left to fight, and no obstacle to overcome. What would he do? He loved working for fun, and absolutely hated when he had nothing to do. He had even gotten sick on occasions, but this had subsided when he found something to do. But now... He was done. Truly done. Pondering this, he entered the newly redesigned Palace with a heavy heart, and seeing as it was late, went to bed. It was a long sleep, filled with dreams of all his past adventures...He almost hated to wake up the next morning. As a matter of fact, he slept in. This was bad, as something was going on outside... TO BE CONTINUED


	39. Chapter 38

Chapter 38 – Traveling!

Something was happening outside the courtyard of the castle. This something was the sight of souls of the inhabitants of Mewtopia breaking free of their bodies and going to Heaven. Mew was orchestrating this, and she smiled to herself as she watched the last of the citizens disappear. _Bye! Have a nice trip, _she said to it. It nodded, smiled back at her, and flew away. Satisfied with her work, she set about destroying the city. Nick and Magnus were helping, but Jeremy was still asleep. She didn't blame him, of course. And wait till he saw the reason for the destruction of the Mewniverse...

Jeremy woke up, yawning. The events of the past few days caught up with him, and he was seized by a sudden urge to check on Mew, and see if she was alright. He got up, and got some jeans and a t-shirt on. Jogging down the halls, he whistled some half-forgotten tune as he looked around. Everything seemed the same... As he came to the front door, he pushed it open to find...nothing. The castle was literally floating in mid...space? Air? He could still breathe, so he assumed it was air. Jeremy sighed, and jumped out into the whiteness. He found that he could swim in it, so he swam toward three points of color. These turned out to be his friends, eliminating the last bits of the city. "Whoa, what are you guys doing?" demanded Jeremy. Mew looked at him, and replied "This is part of our next journey. It's the second prophesy!" Jeremy made another angry face, and swam back to the castle. He went back to the prophesy room, and found that another of the walls had been mysteriously written on. This one read:

The hero of fate, who has conquered Death,

Must now embark, on his hardest quest yet,

He must find the Mews, who have been long hidden,

By their master, they have been bidden,

To hide across the universes, to never be revealed.

And it is this law that the hero must repeal.

For the Mews are needed, for future to come,

And finally, Arceus's will may be done.

Jeremy noticed that this prophesy was much shorter than the other one. But it was very clear: He needed to travel across the universes, and find all 80 Mews that had been hidden away to protect themselves. This was gonna be tough. He noticed more commotion outside, and went out again into the whiteness. There he didn't see anything, but figured the sounds were coming from...underneath? He dived down to check, and was astounded to see Mew, Nick and Magnus building a massive ship around the castle, with thrusters the size of New York City. They were hard at work, and Jeremy thought. If the castle was being turned into a ship, then it was definitely being used for transport. He understood, suddenly: They were going to find the Mews with this thing! He swooped down and offered to help. Mew declined, saying _You're going to need your strength. _Jeremy shrugged, and swam back inside, because the white space was making him dizzy. He went to the lab, and found Mew's to-do list, with the first item checked. It read: 1) Destroy the city, 2) Build ship over castle, and 3) Create Mew-Finder.

The third object was nearly completed, but a cord was taken out of the generator, the cord saying "Charging Cord." Jeremy shrugged and put it in, and was amazed to see the MewFinder working, and the arrow was pointing straight down. Jeremy knew this was because it had detected Mew, working on the ship. This would have to be rectified, but in the meantime he bolted down all the chairs, sofas, TV's , computers, and anything else that would slide. Mew came back in, and admired his work. They went back to the lab, with Nick and Magnus joining them, and worked on the MewFinder. Mew entered her DNA into a sample tray, and the other three worked hard to make sure that the machine would ignore that DNA unless otherwise commanded. Finally, they were ready to set off, and the ship fired up. Jeremy saw the same ribbons and points of light he had seen all the way back when he had first come to this universe, and smiled, a tear coming to his eye. He had come so far... done so much... and gained so many friends. Mew looked over to see Jeremy's eyes watering, and looking into his mind, she found the reason. Mew kissed him, causing him to blush, and flew off to play in the Toy Room. Nick and Magnus were pilot and co-pilot, each taking shifts as the other job every few hours. The ship flew away...


	40. Chapter 39

Chapter 39 – The First Mew

"Mew off the port bow!" Magnus cried, watching the machine. Mew, piloting the controls, flew that way. A bright speck of a universe was visible, and Jeremy watched it closely. Nick was eating cookies and playing his Nintendo DSi, as usual on a trip. The machine was beeping frantically, and as they entered the universe, they noticed that this universe had only one planet. They headed there, and were not surprised to see an almost exact replica of Earth. A gigantic castle was visible on one side, and the MewFinder directed them here. This must be the Mew's home. A human was in a toy room, along with a Mew playing a controller. Jeremy, not knowing what to expect, creaked open the basement door and told the others to stay behind. There, he was shocked to see the Mew bouncing on the boy, who was inflated to massive proportions. Looking up, the Mew gave a squeak of fright. It turned invisible, and Jeremy waited. The human returned to normal, and spoke: "Who are you?" Jeremy frowned, and replied, "I'm... a friend of another Mew." The other nodded, and said "My name's Jack." Jeremy nodded, and the other Mew finally reappeared, right in front of Jeremy's face. Getting no reaction other than a small smile (Jeremy was used to a Mew's behavior) she flew a few feet away, and asked _Why are you here? And where's the other Mew you were talking about? I haven't seen a Mew since 400,000 years ago, when we all broke up into separate universes. _Jeremy went back outside and whistled the all-clear, and the rest came down. The two Mews circled around eachother, and Jeremy and Jack watched. "So, do you guys play together, or is Mew using you as a toy?" Jeremy asked Jack. He replied "Toy," and they looked back toward the two Mews. They had apparently decided they liked each other, but the other Mew flew down to him and said _You are the prophesied child? _Jeremy shrugged. "Already did the first one," he said. The other Mew nodded. It glowed pink with psychic energy, and Jeremy could see in his mind's eye a pink light connecting this universe to the Hall of Legendaries. Jeremy smiled and said "That takes care of that," and Mew (his Mew) agreed. The other Mew, however, wanted them to stay and play a bit. Seeing no problem in this, the other four agreed. They were all teleported into the video game the Mew was playing, and it appeared to be some decrepit forest... with a huge castle nearby.

Jeremy and the others stayed behind while Jack was turned into a Mew with a hunter's cloak, talking to a tiny green figure on his ear. Not knowing what to do, they stayed behind as he advanced through the forest. Finally, Jeremy had had enough of waiting and motioned to the others to follow. They snuck around the castle and used the back entrance, going up to weaken the 'witch' that the green figure had been talking about.

The two Mews were relaxing, and catching up on events. They had great laughs about the recent fun and adventures they had, but Mew was a little uncomfortable with the other's mentality on playing with humans. They never actually broached the subject, though. Finally, they noticed that the characters had gotten far enough in the game, and Mew decided to go in. She dropped out in the same place as the others, and noticing it was raining, shivered. She flew up to the witch's castle, noticing Jeremy's party battling and weakening the witch. When she was a lot weaker, they left, and Mew exited them out of the game. In the toy room, they watched Jack come to the castle. Without seeing the ending, the group of four left, satisfied. The other Mew watched them leave, and with an evil smile, returned to the game.

They headed back to the ship, and set off for the next planet. Jeremy was still looking out the window, and eventually remarked, "I hope that Jack kid comes out okay." Inside, everyone else was thinking the same thing. Except for Nick, who was only focused on cookies. Mew was taking a rest, and Magnus was piloting. The flashing lights eventually made Jeremy dizzy, so he went off to ponder in his room. Ponder meaning play music, loudly. Fortunately, Mew had had all the rooms soundproof. Resolute, they set off to find the next universe.


	41. Chapter 40

Chapter 40 – The Second Mew

Jeremy was thinking. He was thinking this: If they were visiting random universes, would any he recognized be visited? It was literally a chance in infinity, as new universes were created constantly. He sighed and walked to the deck. They had renamed the space connecting the bedrooms "the deck" to make the place sound more like a ship. He went to the library, and read the latest news from Earth. It turned out that a new war had been started, and it was World War III. Jeremy grimaced in disgust and returned the paper to the section he had got it from.

Jeremy had breakfast, and went to the control room to check the progress of their two drivers. Nick was completely awake, and plugged in to an extension cord. Magnus, however, was fast asleep. Jeremy picked up Magnus, and carried him to the nearest soft surface, which happened to be a couch. Then he took Magnus's place, and noticed that the MewFinder was beeping. "Detected off to starboard!" Jeremy yelled. Nick looked at him like he was insane. "If you want insanity, look in the direction of the author, not me." Nick shrugged and continued heading in the direction of the selected universe. It was a green speck, and Jeremy thought that it looked like a zombie universe at first glance.

He was partially correct: This was the universe of Half-Life.

They touched down near a building. The Mew was deep within the core of that building, and Jeremy took the opportunity to find the name of the building. He was shocked at what he saw...

The building was the Aperture Science Facility, and looked like it was in ruins. Nick and Magnus decided to stay behind, fearing that they could do nothing against the machinery in here. Mew also remained behind, because she hated technology like this. Jeremy sighed and went in. He explored around, and came to an elevator. He went inside, and a robotic voice spoke up. "Welcome Test Subject. I did not see you in stasis. You are now entering Testing Room 001." With that, the elevator opened up into an almost completely bare room, but for a platform in the center with what appeared to be a gun on it. The voice, which Jeremy knew to be GlaDOS, spoke up again: "This is the Aperture Science Portal Gun. It's portals are completely safe, but unfortunately, it is not safe to look at the operational end." Jeremy grinned. Portals, eh? Little did these people know, portals could be manipulated by the user's thoughts. He had read this in the library some time ago. He concentrated, and opened a portal. Looking through, he saw the Enrichment Center. "Perfect," he said as he stepped in.

GlaDOS noticed him, and spoke in her monotonous voice. "Test Subject? How did you get here?" Jeremy shrugged, not wanting to tell her the information that could advance portal technology in this universe out of fear of misuse. "There is a Mew here," he said, "A pink lifeform shaped similar to a jerboa. Do you know where it is, giant robot woman?" GlaDOS turned around, and a small hatch opened up. "This blue lifeform bears resemblance to a jerboa, and has much power. Unfortunately, it is my battery." Just then, a disturbance sounded in the hallway leading to the Enrichment Center. Registeel, to Jeremy's surprise, burst in, furiously beeping. As fast as Jeremy could translate Braille, it sounded something like "My love, I have returned!" Jeremy gasped. Registeel...was in love... with GlaDOS?! Registeel looked over at Jeremy, and beeped again. "Figures you'd be here. What do you want?" Jeremy explained the situation, and Registeel shifted uncomfortably. "But I can't shut down my girlfriend!" Jeremy thought, and thought, and thought some more, until he came up with an idea. He took out a Duracell battery he had in his pocket for an unknown reason, and magically supersized it. He then leaped up to GlaDOS's battery compartment ("Hey! What are you doing!") and quickly switched the Mew for the battery. GlaDOS didn't even have time to shut down. "As thanks for solving both our problems, you may keep that Portal gun," GlaDOS stated. Jeremy left before she and Registeel even started kissing, though he didn't even know how they could, with neither of them having mouths. He came back to the surface, handed Nick the sleeping Mew, and piloted their ship out of there.


	42. Chapter 41

Chapter 41 – The Second Mew, Part 2

The Mew was fast asleep. It was having dreams of cake and Aperture Science Industries, influenced by GlaDOS's own thoughts and actions. Yawning, it woke up, sleepy from a nice, 407-year-long nap. It floated down the corridor, startling Magnus, causing a nuclear explosion. Fortunately this was sealed off within 1/10000000th of a second after the explosion started. The Mew didn't even notice, continuing to an indefinite destination.

Jeremy was walking down the corridor, which had been re-renamed because it was just too pointless to change what they had been calling it. Suddenly, he bumped into what he thought was Mew. He apologized, but the thing continued onwards, and that's when Jeremy noticed it was blue (Da ba dee da ba di...). He sent a thought-message to Mew, warning her of the sleepy intruder. Mew sighed, and went to find it.

Blue was found trying to make coffee in the break room. Unfortunately, all four of the group disliked the taste of coffee, so it was very unsuccessful. It resorted to a bagel, and sat down at the table.

Nick burst in, and stared at it. Normally, a blue Mew was NOT in the way of his morning cookie supply. That he was moderately sure of. He inched around it, being careful not to startle it, and grabbed his cookies. He was just about to leave when a voice said _zzz...Portal Gun...Black Mesa...cake..._ Nick hurriedly left to tell Jeremy what had happened.

"So you're telling me that the thing is still half asleep?" Jeremy flatly stated, grabbing Mentos and Coca Cola from a nearby food cache. An explosion usually woke him up... He went into the Break Room, where Blue was still sitting, muttering something about cake. Jeremy put the Mentos in the Coke, and threw the bottle just over the Mew's head. It exploded right behind the Mew, in a geyser of brown liquid. _SYSTEM FAILURE! _The Mew screamed, jolting awake and startling everyone around him. Then he looked around. _Where am I? _He inquired, his head cutely tipping to one side. _Where is the Aperture Science Industry? _Nick looked blank for a second, but Jeremy remembered. "We're in a spaceship castle flying through different universes." Jeremy then realized how stupid that sounded, but Blue didn't seem to mind. _I smell another Mew here, and I haven't seen another one of us in a long time. Is the prophesy coming true? _Jeremy was caught off guard by the Mew's apparent knowledge of the prophesies. Why did everyone but him know about these things? He frowned, but noticing the Mew was staring at him, regained his composure. "There's one in the building..." Right on time, Mew floated in, looking pristine as ever. The two Mews looked at the other, and suddenly embraced, their tails twining around each other. _Blue! It's been forever! _Mew said, her eyes shining. _Missed you too! _Said Blue. Then he looked closely at Jeremy, Nick, and Magnus, who had just arrived after making sure nothing blew up from earlier. _Are these humans? One's got a super-aura, one is metallic, and the other actually uses more than 20% of his brain. _Mew laughed, and nodded. _Except for Nick, he's a humanoid robot. _Nick was about to comment, but decided to leave it be. The two felines chatted on what had been happening in their respective universes, and Jeremy signaled to the others to leave them to it. The second Mew was much less vindictive than the first, Jeremy thought.

Blue was on the computer, checking out all the music files that Jeremy had composed over the years. It turned out that they had a mutual love of techno music, and exchanged bands. As a matter of fact, Blue might as well have been Jeremy in Mew form, because they shared a mutual love of everything the other liked. Blue was a very friendly Mew, even answering questions from Magnus. "So are you a shiny, or what?" Magnus had asked. Blue had laughed, and replied _Actually, male Mews are blue, and female Mews are pink. I mean seriously, would you call a human of a different skin color "shiny?" Nope. _Magnus was furiously scribbling notes on his clipboard, and Blue left to play video games. He was an absolute fanboy of Portal, up until the very end, when (spoilers ahead!) GlaDOS attacked Chell. Blue was confused at this, because he had considered GlaDOS to be a good being. Jeremy showed off his new Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device, and the two had a great tour of the ship using portals. "Now we're thinking with portals!" Jeremy laughed. Blue agreed. The two quickly became inseparable, and Mew was starting to get jealous. So she did what she normally did when she was jealous: Cause bad things. She started with hacking all the video games to temporarily ban multiplayer options. This didn't stop the two, because they simply started taking turns playing. Mew next tried tempting Jeremy with a sign that said "Free Candy" in Bedroom Lane. Jeremy shrugged, because he had already eaten lunch, but Blue, being a Mew and naturally interested in sweets, went to check it out, Jeremy having agreed to wait at the intersection. Blue was suddenly sucked into a convenient portal, which came out into Mew's room, which had been temporarily redecorated with illusions to resemble an interrogation room. _Blue, I know that we were friends once, but I really think you're starting to influence Jeremy the wrong way. _Blue was confused. He couldn't think of any time he had persuaded Jeremy to do something stupid, or dangerous in the three days that he had known him. Besides, he just wanted candy! Mew was about to unleash her temper, when Jeremy burst in through the use of a portal. "This portal gun really comes in handy! What were you guys -" He paused, taking in the scene. It was dark and gray, not normal for Mew's bedroom. Mew looked like she was about to explode, but quickly gathered herself. _I just called him over for a friendly chat! _She said, smiling. Blue was about to protest when Mew elbowed him. Blue, his tail drooping, went with Jeremy to check out other things, while Mew leaned back, knowing that Jeremy didn't suspect a thing.

Jeremy and Blue had finally got some alone time, as Mew was almost constantly with them, acting friendly. Blue pulled Jeremy into a door, and shut it. Jeremy looked around, confused. _I think something's up with your girlfriend, _Blue whispered, his eyes darting every which way. "Mew? I don't think so, but she has been acting strange lately." The two agreed to spy on her. They saw Mew furiously scribbling in the library, and then hiding the paper inside a book. After she left, they opened the book and examined the paper. What they saw was shocking. "These look like traps!" Jeremy exclaimed when he saw them. Doing a quick scan, he saw that most didn't cause pain, and the few that did were crossed out with notes like "Too noticeable" or "Easily escapable." Jeremy and Blue went to confront Mew. She was in the Video Game Room, modifying more games, until she saw the two. She hurriedly quit what she was doing and tried to leave, but Jeremy stopped her. "Mew, what is this?" He held up the paper, and Mew knew that the jig was up. Her tail drooped, and she fully explained. When she looked up, Jeremy was angry, but still restraining himself. "If you were jealous, why didn't you just tell me? I would have been happy to spend more time with you." He then stalked off, leaving Blue and Mew to look on. Unbeknownst to them, he had placed a secret camera on the wall, connecting to his DS. Opening it, he heard the two talking, apologizing but still angry, and setting off to find him. They found him stuck between two vertical portals, and falling forever. The two Mews rushed to save him, but neither tried to touch him, because at the speed he was falling, he would rip their arms off. So Mew reversed gravity in the space he was in, and before he could start rising, Blue grabbed his Portal Gun and turned off the two portals. Jeremy dropped to the floor, and rose up, grinning. Mew was confused. Why was he happy? He explained. "I planned that scenario to force you two to work together." With that, Blue noticed that he was supposed to go to the house of Legendaries, as the transporter was beeping, so he stepped into it and disappeared. The ship continued...

A/N: If you seriously expected me to go through 80 chapters of finding different Mews, then you are going to be very sad about this next chapter.


	43. Chapter 42

Chapter 42 – Homeworld

Jeremy was thinking. This was usual for him, as being in unpredictable places for the past few years of his life had taught him one thing: Ask questions. He stopped when he saw Mew, about to apologize for the fourth time today for the earlier incident, when he stopped her. "I just had a thought." He stated, waiting for Mew to respond. "How many universes do we have to visit-" Just then, he was interrupted by a message over the intercom, from Magnus and Nick. "Come quickly, guys!" Jeremy and Mew looked at eachother, nodded, and sprinted down the corridor to the control room. There they met Nick and Magnus, each staring at the MewFinder. It had gone crazy, beeping furiously. "I think we found the rest of the Mews," Nick excitedly yelled. _The homeworld, _Mew whispered, her heart racing. Her worst nightmare was about to revisit her...

It was fourth grade at the Mewian school of Academics, and Mew was bored. She looked over to see Princess making faces at her. Just then, an old professor came in. He was a Mew with a long beard, and he spoke quietly. "Children," he said, "We have just received a report from Arceus. It seems the prophesy of Mews has been written, and each of you will be tested to determine the most likely candidate. Please line up, in an orderly fashion." The young Mews obediently lined up, with Princess just behind Mew. She was very young, but stuck-up, being from a more powerful and richer family. Truth was, she had almost no psychic abilities, but her grades were always doctored because of her background. Princess stuck out her tongue, and whispered in Mew's triangular ear, _I'm so going to get picked, loser. I just hope the human that comes along will be as rich as I am. _Mew sighed, having long gotten used to this sort of thing, and realized that it was her turn. To her surprise, there was an opaque black booth where the professor was, and she stepped inside. She saw metal appendages come at her, but they merely measured her height and weight. Then, they measured the strength of her mind. Finally, a light appeared, and she floated toward it. The professor was there, holding a small red stone in one hand, a clipboard in the other. _This stone reacts to the Mew in the prophesy, and no other, _the professor said. Mew put her hands on the stone, and a bright light flashed. She didn't know what this meant, but was ushered out of the room to let Princess in. She, of course, failed, but the professor still said _The most likely to be chosen is...Princess! _Mew drooped. Just when her life had had a chance for meaning... that stupid girl had, yet again, been chosen over her. At the end of class, however, the professor pulled her aside. _You were the real Chosen, but I couldn't tell the truth to that prissy girl. Keep this a secret? _Mew nodded, ecstatic. Then she remembered: The prophesy might not happen for hundreds of years. She would have to wait a long time to prove Princess wrong...

They arrived at the planet, to be greeted by a crowd of 20-some Mews. This was a large crowd, because there were only 77 Mews on the planet. A grizzled dark blue Mew stepped forward. _Welcome, welcome, prophesied one! _He addressed...to Jeremy. Just then, a very pink Mew pushed through the crowd, and stared at Jeremy expectantly. As you readers may have guessed, this was Princess. _Well? _She said. _Let's get going, we have to beat Death! _She pulled Jeremy away, and Mew followed. After a few alleyways of being pulled, Jeremy decided he had had enough, and forced himself out of the Mew's grip. _Hey, where d'ya think you're going? _The Mew impatiently asked. Jeremy, annoyed, started to walk away. "Back to my friends, stranger," he called over his shoulder. The Mew floated back over, and grabbed his hair. He grimaced, and pulled away. _I am the Mew of the prophesy, Princess of the richest family in this world, and you are supposed to be going on a great journey with me to defeat Death! _Jeremy frowned. "Death's already defeated. I think you're a bit behind," he flatly stated. He then set off, with the Mew following. He met up with his Mew, a few blocks down, out of breath. "Who in this world was that?" Jeremy asked. _That was Princess, _Mew said. _We knew eachother in school._ Just then, speak of the female incarnation of the devil, Princess herself arrived, with that same self-glorifying air that Jeremy absolutely hated in people, and flounced over. _Oh look, it's the loser, talking to my human, _she laughed. Jeremy got really mad at this, and his spikes grabbed Princess, wrapped around her, and held her a foot away from him. "Now listen here, lady," Jeremy began. "I don't know who you are or what you're trying to get out of this, but I am not 'your' human! I am no one's!" That said, he released her. The Mew ran off crying, and Jeremy turned back to Mew, with the same annoyed, eye-twitching expression he had whenever he ran into someone he disliked. "That was...odd." He said. Mew, however, was a bit awed and frightened. Jeremy had stood up to Princess. No one had ever stood up to Princess. As she was contemplating this, cop cars pulled up, driven by two blue Mews in human-styled police suits. "Ah jeez, I hate this part. Run!" Jeremy said as he pushed Mew into a nearby door. From the window, Mew watched Jeremy interrogated and even beaten by the cops. Finally, they took him to jail. Mew turned away from the window, to be met with another Mew, female, who had a frightened look on her face, as if she was being watched. _I saw Princess out there, _the Mew said, still looking around. _Did your friend do something to her? _Mew thought, and decided to tell the truth. _Yes, _she said, _he threatened her because she wouldn't leave him alone. _The other Mew nodded. _Truth is, Princess has all the other Mews under her paw, even the nobles. She rules the world now. _Mew nodded sadly, because she knew where Jeremy was going.

Jeremy found himself in a jail cell. It was very classic, devoid of all things but a bed and bars. Jeremy sighed and noticed the guards hadn't taken his stuff. He pulled out his sword, and cut through the bars with a single swing. He then found other prisoners, and their story was the same. They had all refused Princess somehow, and paid the price for it. He broke them out with ease, and organized his second ever prison revolt. He was met by guards at the front door of the place, but he easily took them out with swift jabs to the temples (having learned from several books that Mew anatomy was similar to humans). He lead the rest outside, and asked for directions to Princess's home. All of them pointed to a rainbow castle, almost identical to Mew's except for the fact that it was even bigger, and fancier. Jeremy crouched, and using Parkour, jumped up to the nearest buildings. He told the other freed prisoners to go to the central square where the ship was, and wait there. He then set off for Princess. He didn't know if this girl was evil, stupid, or both, but did know that there would have to be some changes around here...MAJOR changes.

Mew sensed Jeremy nearby, and then saw him running across rooftops. She ran out to join him, and he tensed, thinking it was another cop, when he saw her familiar features. He hugged her, asked if she had seen Princess, and Mew pointed to the castle. They both set off again.

Nick and Magnus had also decided to help, and sensing Jeremy heading towards a large castle, Magnus used the newly modified Portal Device to pop out right where they were, startling Mew and Jeremy. All four reconvened, and arrived at the palace. There they saw guards, and Magnus threw a Pipe Bomb to distract them. They went inside, and Mew shuddered at the decoration. Princess's face was everywhere, and Jeremy, Magnus and Nick thought of this as very egotistical. They noticed that one room was occupied, but every time they tried to reach the door, it moved. It was alive! The corridor seemed endless, until Magnus again used the Portal Gun to come out right beside it, grabbed it, and held it there. The others followed through the same portal, and they opened the door. Inside was a midnight-blue Mew with lash marks on him, his screaming muffled by the gag over him. Nick untied him, and he proudly stood up and said, _I am the rightful king of this planet. Take me to your queen. _Jeremy angrily replied "That crazy (censored) is definitely NOT my queen." The king, looking surprised at this outburst, was silent. They continued down the hallway...


	44. Chapter 43

p class="Standard"Chapter 43 - Showdown With Princess/p  
p class="Standard" /p  
p class="Standard" As it turned out, Princess was actually a skilled Psychic-Type. She reveled in her powers, and herself of course, but her favorite was mind-control. It was just so useful! Sure, it was considered immoral, but what did she care? It's not like anyone could stop her. Though she was a bit worried about that one human. Her influence had done a grand total of nothing to him, but she dismissed it. As for the Loser, she could easily stop her with a little psychology. Princess made a special call to the dungeons.../p  
p class="Standard" /p  
p class="Standard" Jeremy noticed how similar the architecture in this palace was to that of Mew's own. It was as if someone had played around with the thing on a 3-Dimensional editing program, enlarged it, and changed the colors. Mew was also affected by this. She made a mental note to herself that the ship needed to be...redesigned...a lot. The group came to a high, spiraling staircase that normally would have led to the library in Mew's old castle. Jeremy took the Portal Gun from Magnus, and thought about how useful the thing had proved. He took careful aim, seeking a place on the ceiling where they could drop out unharmed, and found one right next to a massive door with Princess's face on it. He then put a portal right on the floor, and motioned to the others. The king, who called himself Methuselah, gave a start of surprise. emA dimensional portal device? Where was that invented?/em Jeremy smiled. "The video game Portal. It's really useful in this place."/p  
p class="Standard" /p  
p class="Standard" As they dropped out, Jeremy noticed something was wrong with Nick. He was stuttering constantly, and electricity was running over his body. "You okay?" Jeremy asked, concerned. "I-I-I'-l-l b-b-e a-l-l-r-i-i-g-h-t-t" answered Nick. Mew leaned over to Jeremy and whispered emIt's all the magic in this place. It's making him sick. /emNick, overhearing this, falteringly pointed to a switch in his shoulder, saying "Sleep". Jeremy pressed it, and Nick immediately went into Sleep Mode, recharging himself. They stashed him in a closet near the massive door, and Mew decided to go in first. She feared something bad would happen.../p  
p class="Standard" /p  
p class="Standard" Princess was standing in the middle of a large podium, with a spotlight fixed on her. Behind her were two bound and gagged Mews, one a deep pinkish-red and the other a normal blue. Mew gasped in shock. Those were her parents up there! What had she done to them? Mew was about to rise up and attack, but Princess, noticing this, said emAh ah ah, one move and they'll be killed by my faithful assistant. /emShe then brought out another shock: The professor. He was holding a needle with a red liquid inside, and Jeremy knew that evil people with deadly needles + helpless victims = BAD. He took out something from his backpack that he carried with him: A Curiosity Core. He had stolen it from Aperture Labs, and he figured the time to use it would be now. He turned the 'on' switch, and immediately the thing started floating and asking questions. "Who are you? What's that? What is THAT? Oh, that thing has numbers on it! Hey, look at that thing! No, that other thing! Where are we going? Are you coming back? What's that noise? Is that a gun? Where are we going? Ohhhh, what's in here?" Eventually Princess couldn't take it, and tried to destroy the thing. She tried electrifying it ("Oooh, what's this?"), burning it ("Do you smell something burning?") and finally just bashing it against the wall ("Whee, this is fun! Hey what's that?") Princess turned, and saw Jeremy holding the needle. The professor was unconscious, and Mew's parents were freed. Princess became enraged, and powered up a Nova Blast, the size of the room, and fired it at Jeremy./p  
p class="Standard" /p  
p class="Standard" Jeremy stood there as the giant explosion approached. "I don't know why, but I have this feeling I should stand here," he called to the others. He was then caught in the blaze, and Mew grimaced and looked away. She knew he couldn't die, but it was still too much for her to see his remains again. When she looked back, Jeremy hadn't suffered so much as a scratch. Princess gasped. Mew gasped. Magnus gasped. King Methuselah gasped. Nick woke up just in time to gasp, but no one heard him inside the closet. Dying fish in the Gulf of Mexico gasped, though they had no idea what was going on./p  
p class="Standard" /p  
p class="Standard" As Jeremy looked at himself, he noticed something happening. Princess was enraged, and was throwing a tantrum. Then he noticed that his aura was glowing pink. King Methuselah floated over and examined him. Then the king laughed. Jeremy was confused. Did he look funny? emHe has Mew blood! You can't harm him, Princess! /emYelled the king. Jeremy, taking advantage of the moment, joined in the laughter. After a second of confusion, the rest joined in. Princess got even angrier, and tried to attack Jeremy again. As expected, it did nothing. emWHY ARE YOU SO SPECIAL?! /emPrincess snarled. emYOU AREN'T RICH, YOU AREN'T VERY SMART, AND YOU AREN'T BEAUTIFUL!? HOW DID YOU BEAT ME?! /emJeremy thought for a second, then looked up and answered. "I can't be beat by you because I have been through too much in this life to be killed by a prissy, stuck-up, glamor girl like you! You have got to have the worst personality complex I've ever seen! You're even more insane than the author!" span style="text-decoration: underline;"...That hurt.../span The author said. "Right, sorry, but it's true," Jeremy replied. Princess appeared to be throwing a childish fit at this point. She was rolling around on the floor and snarling. "Anyone else reminded of the Emotion Core?" Jeremy asked. Everyone laughed at the Portal reference, and Jeremy used the rope from Mew's parents to tie up Princess. Then he looked straight into her eyes. In a sweetly creepy voice, he said "You are going to tell me how to reverse the mind control you've put on everyone or I will destroy this entire place!" Princess grumbled about emMy compact mirror. /emJeremy spotted it, and opened it up. He found the hidden compartment under the makeup dispenser, pressed the hidden button, and the citizens of the Homeworld woke up./p  
p class="Standard" /p  
p class="Standard" /p  
p class="Standard" It had been a relaxing week. Methuselah was reinstated as king, and Mew and her parents sat by the fire in their home and talked. The young kids came to their house to see "the bully-beater" and poke Magnus. Needless to say, this did not go over well with the inventor, and he soon got Nick to answer the door. One day, Mew's father took her aside and asked emSo are you going out with this human? /emMew blushed, saying emI know, interspecies relationships are wrong.../em But her dad shushed her. emI say go for it! /emHe said, grinning. emHe's a fine young man, and a good choice, especially seeing as he is the prophesied human. You have my blessing. /emHer dad continued on, and Mew was much happier for the rest of the day. Unfortunately, things didn't go so well at dinner. It was salad night, and Jeremy was normally a meat consumer. He didn't actually eat much, needing almost no metabolism to keep his figure, so he only took a small quantity. Jeremy, Magnus, and Mew's dad were talking about different kinds of Mewian customs. Finally, the topic turned to marriage, and Mew's mom stood up. emI think I'm about done,/em she said. As she left, the dad sighed and muttered something under his breath. emShe's against cross-species marriage, /emhe explained. Jeremy facepalmed, knowing this type of person from back on Earth. He finished, and put away his plate and utensils. Then, as everyone else left, he took everyone else's plate and utensils, and washed those too. The best thing to do around these types was to act the best way possible. Still, Mew's mom glared at him every opportunity she got. He considered this very unfair, as he had saved her life, but he wasn't about to press the issue. Then, one night, he was having a headache. These returned sporadically, and Jeremy usually suffered intense pain. Painkillers weren't working, so Jeremy figured a stroll outside would do the trick. Then he noticed something very unusual. The ground was warm, and it was a chilly December night. "That's odd." he said as he searched for the source of this unusual warmth. Just then he felt his headache take a dizzy spin, and he ended up on the ground, the world still spinning. As he got up, groaning with the effort, he thought he heard something. It sounded like a steam pipe... A vent maybe? Being the curious person that he was, he had to find out.../p  
p class="Standard" /p 


	45. Chapter 44

Chapter 44 – The Cult

Still aching, Jeremy headed toward the direction it was coming from, which appeared to be a small mound in the house backyard. He then noticed a glimmer of metal under freshly dug dirt. He scraped away the dirt to find a hatch, commonly found on submarines. He pulled open the hatch, and seeing that it was a long drop, took some rope out of his backpack (which he had with him, luckily). He tied the rope to a tree, and dropped inside the hole.

Mew got up, thirsty. It was 1:00 A.M., and she figured she'd make this quick. She was just about to finish pouring the water when she heard a noise outside. There she thought she saw Jeremy jump into a hole. She went outside to investigate, and seeing no Jeremy, she was about to go back inside when she tripped over a large, circular object. Cursing, she looked back at it. It was a metal hatch...

Jeremy noticed the floor coming up at a very fast rate. Not wanting to make noise, he grabbed the rope and slowed to a stop, burning his hands. He looked out. He was in a closet of a great hall, and several Mews were chanting. One was on a podium at the front, and appeared to be about to make an announcement...

_Brothers and sisters, _the apparent leader spoke, _Our former leader, Princess, is dead. _Jeremy started in shock. What in the Homeworld had he discovered? _Our new leader shall now present herself. _A figure floated up to the stage, and Jeremy was shocked to see who it was. It was Mew's mom!

_Long live the Dark Mewian code, _she chanted. The rest of the group followed in, and Jeremy thought something was wrong with their eyes. They were diluted, so that the blue iris had expanded to the full size of the eye. He figured it was time to reveal himself, so he neatly stepped out of the closet, brushed himself off, and asked, "What is going on here?" for the whole group to see.

The group of the same 20 or so Mews he had met when he first arrived to the Homeworld attacked. Jeremy was about to fight back, but remembered that he couldn't attack Mews, and they couldn't attack him. But these Mews easily started using human weapons from a nearby cache. "If you want to play war, then you are about to get played by the champ," Jeremy firmly said. He pulled out a smoke grenade, and disappeared. The Mews looked about in confusion, and found Jeremy – on the ceiling! He scanned the area for a possible source of mind control, and found one in the crown on Mew's mom's head. He pounced her, using Parkour skills, and then used the most handy of Boy Scout tools: Duct tape. Jeremy taped her to the floor, and took off the crown on her head. Finding a small button shaped like a gemstone, he crushed it, and all of the Mews except Mew's mom fell asleep, finally free of influence. Then he turned back to the figure taped to the floor, who was still struggling...

Jeremy leaned in close. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't incapacitate you and take you to jail," he said. A thump sounded in the closet he came out of, and Mew came out, agitated. _Because she's my mom, _was all that she said. Jeremy, considering, let go of the helpless Mew, and ran over to meet his Mew. "Did you know about this?" he said, gesturing to the Mews and the dark propaganda they had suffered. Mew looked at her feet, the floor, anywhere but Jeremy's face. Finally she answered _Somewhat..._ Mew then explained. _Back in the times when Princess had just taken over, Dad told me she established a cult in favor of evil. But I didn't know Mom was in it... _Jeremy nodded. He turned back to Mom, who glared at him. He carefully removed the duct tape, and she was about to blast him when Mew stepped in. _Get out of the way, daughter. _Mew shook her head stubbornly. Mom shrugged, and continued powering up her blast. Jeremy was horrified. This Mew would get rid of her own daughter just for revenge?

Jeremy jumped in front of Mew, and told her "You know the drill. Remember: psychology." With that, Mew's mom fired. Jeremy grinned and died. Mew pretended to cry, and Mew's mom immediately snapped out of her trance. She went over to comfort Mew, but Mew pulled away and floated back up the hole, into the moonlight. Mew needed some time alone.

It had been one day since Jeremy had died. He smoked a cigarette in Death, hanging out until Death the being came to tell him it was time to go back. Cigarettes didn't affect him, because he usually used his spike's roots to suck up the nicotine and other harmful stuff in his lungs and release it into small gas tanks. The TV was on, and he kept it to the channel of the Mew homeworld, looking at whether Mew's mom was sorry or not. She kept trying to find Mew, but Mew was nowhere to be found, and Jeremy was getting worried. Eventually, Mew's mom prayed to Arceus to bring her back. Jeremy and Arceus convened over this, and agreed not to answer, just yet. Finally, one night, Mew's mother lifted her head to the sky, and said _Arceus, if you can hear me, I'm sorry. I was wrong, and stupid, just please bring my daughter back! She can marry that human, I don't care anymore... _Finishing this, she began to had visited a few minutes ago back in his realm with Jeremy, and he knew it was time to go. Mew's mom noticed a disturbance to her left, and she saw Jeremy's reincarnated body lying there on the floor, unconscious. She was confused for a second, then something clicked in her head and she dragged him inside...

Jeremy woke up some time later. He was in his bed in Mew's home, and Mew's mom was floating there, watching him. _How are you? _She asked, tail drooping. "Well, to be honest not too good. I know what you want me to do." She started at this, but calmed down. With that, Jeremy stood up, startling her again, and grabbed his stuff from a bedside drawer. His spikes snapped open, and he set off to find his love.

Studying geography of the Mew homeworld, and knowing Mew's personality, Jeremy concluded that the first place to look would be the Ocean of Sorrow. It was a popular, easily-accessible spot for Mews to mourn lost ones. He set off, and quickly found the entrance. It was a magical barrier, and a sign read "You must be this sad to enter." It depicted a picture of Princess losing a toy, and having a fit, a remnant of her time as queen. Jeremy let go of his psychological barriers, and remembered the names of everyone he had left behind on Earth. He entered the barrier without hesitation, and easily passed through. There he found Mew, sniffing. She looked terrible, thin and decrepit, from lack of food. She noticed him, and turned around, brightening. _Did it work?_ She asked. Jeremy nodded, and she rose up, barely able to float. They returned home...

It was a good day. Mew's mom had just given her blessing, but Jeremy and Mew decided to put off a wedding until they were sure there were no more prophesies. King Methuselah connected the Homeworld universe to the Hall of Legendaries, because Princess had been blocking it for all this time from the eyes of anyone but a Mew. Many a tearful goodbye was said, and Jeremy slipped out of sight. He had a sudden urge to check something...

Entering the Hall of Prophesy, Jeremy noticed that yet another prophesy had been mysteriously written on a third wall. There were seven walls in total, so Jeremy thought there might be seven prophesies. He read the prophesy, but it made no sense at all. This one seemed to be coded...

Mew noticed Jeremy slipping away from the crowd. Knowing his intentions, she let him go, making the excuse that he had to check on the ship's engines for takeoff. This, of course, had already been done by Nick. Once again, the ship flew off...


	46. Chapter 45

Chapter 45 – The Third Prophesy

Jeremy had just finished translating the third prophesy. It read,

For the warrior's third challenge,

eH liwl vhae ot thigf eth rwa

fo eth rGtae omenPko. lOny

hewn sith rwa si inifsehd, nda

eh si aisiftde, yam eh vome no.

Mew couldn't make sense of it, and Nick was never a good translator. Magnus finally came up with the correct answer. "This looks like an anagram," he said. He went through on a separate piece of paper, and rewrote the prophesy. Now it looked like this.

For the warrior's third challenge,

He will have to fight the war

of the Great Pokemon. Only

when this war is finished, and

he is satisfied, may he move on.

"Thanks dude, that makes a lot more sense," Jeremy replied. Magnus grinned. Finally, he was useful...

Somewhere far away, in a very remote and hard-to-reach universe, a swirling vortex of pure evil solidified. Its controller smiled. It was time...

The ship touched down at the Hall of Legendaries, which would be a temporary home for the group of four. Jeremy stepped off onto the cloud-like surface, and took a deep breath. "Fresh air," he said relaxingly. Rotom came floating out to greet him, and they shared in the latest news. "I just feel like something bad's gonna happen today! But, you'll be there to protect us, right?" Jeremy grinned and nodded. He too felt like something bad was going to happen, and he had learned to trust that instinct. He went inside, and was shocked to see the terrible thing unfold before his very eyes...

Many of the Legends were looking on in horror as a dark maelstrom of evil was raging in the middle of the main hall. Jeremy tried throwing a bomb into it, but the thing spit it out at his feet. He pinched the fuse so it wouldn't explode on him, and then he noticed that lightning – no, darkning? Was erupting out of the tornado, and hitting Legendary Pokemon. The storm diminished in size with every bolt, until all that's left was a dark figure...

"It's you!" Jeremy exclaimed. The rest looked on, confused. It was vaguely familiar, but no one could quite place it. As for the Legends, they were still watching the group that had been struck by darkning bolts. They were slowly getting worse, from the occasional seizure to full-out spasms, all the while muttering "Pain, darkness, evil..." The figure was surprised. _You remember me? I haven't even been in this story since Chapter 13... _Thinking back to this time, the other three quickly remembered the dark figure in the appearance of Mario.

The thing cackled, and revealed its true self. That didn't help much, as no one recognized the bright green figure until Jeremy yelled, "FAWFUL?! We're fighting Fawful!" He rolled on the floor laughing. "Um, Jeremy, you okay?" asked Nick concernedly. "This guy is one of the worst villains in history!" Jeremy laughingly replied. He looked around again, and noticed that they were surrounded by bigger and darker versions of half the Legends, while the other half remained whole. "I HAS FURY!" Fawful shouted. The Darkened Pokemon pummeled the helpless group of four. When they were done, Fawful leaned in close to Jeremy, and he could smell Fawful's terrible breath. "Oh, and by the ways, I am changing my name to Darkness." Fawful triumphantly stated. Jeremy fired his Lazor, something he hadn't had to do for a long time, and Fawful was blown backwards. "OUCH! THE HOTNESS! IT BURNS!" shrieked Fawful. He then got in his little hovercraft, and led the Darkened out of the Hall, back to his universe.

Jeremy woke up in what appeared to be a hospital. He thought about what Francis would do, and decided on saying "I hate hospitals." in the perfect Francis voice. Another voice, in the bed next to him, coughed and laughed. It was Magnus, and he looked like he had stuck his entire body in a lawn mower. His normal green shirt and khaki pants were replaced with an Aperture Science Test Subject Suit. "Wow, dude, you look terrible," Magnus said. "I could say the same for you," Jeremy replied. Just then, Nick came in. He was dented in some places, but otherwise none the worse for wear. Unfortunately, his suit had also been replaced with the special orange jumpsuit. Mew came in, also wearing a jumpsuit, and grinned sheepishly. _Sorry, guys, this was all they could get. _"Couldn't they have gotten HEV suits from Half-Life?" Jeremy asked. "Those things have user-regenerative machinery, and they were in the same universe!" Mew shrugged. _All of us who could make portals ourselves were taken by the darkness, and we had to use the Portal Device. Rotom accidentally pressed "Home," and we were taken back into the labs. GlaDOS was scary, but she agreed to let us have them in exchange for a promise to purify Registeel, who was also taken. _Jeremy knew what was going to happen next. "Darkness has declared war on us?" Arceus walked in, and said Precisely. What does the latest prophesy say on how to fix this? Jeremy frowned. "Absolutely nothing."

There had been no attacks on the Hall in the days since the takeover of half the Legends. Jeremy was getting worried, as the other side was obviously preparing for something. Speaking of the other side, the Legends who had lost siblings, brothers or sisters, or even simply friends were pining. Regirock came up to Jeremy and said "I don't think I can fight this war." Jeremy hardly registered that Regirock had learned how to talk, but answered anyway. "In wars, you have to think of the other side as simply 'the enemy.' Now I know that's hard when a brother is the enemy, but this is called a 'Brothers in Arms'-style war, and those are usually over quickly. Darkness picked the wrong family to mess with."

After a week of waiting, Jeremy had tallied up who was Dark and who wasn't. So far, Mew, Jirachi, Celebi, Arceus, Rotom, Dialga, Regirock, Regice, Kyogre, Rayquaza, Lugia, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Suicune, Raikou, Entei, and Latios remained whole. The others were either Dark or had fled. Jeremy began organizing strategy, from who would fight who to who couldn't fight at all. This was going to be very hard, as some of the higher-up Legends, such as Giratina, Palkia, and Reshiram were on the other side, and they were key fighters in this war. He tugged at his jumpsuit, which he couldn't seem to take off but could wash itself, and went to his room in the ship. He knew more about the Legends than some of them did themselves, and he was prepared to use that knowledge. However, as he had said time and time again, he didn't want any casualties in this war. Unfortunately, that's just what the other side was fighting for...


	47. Chapter 46

Chapter 46 – Christmas!

Mew was researching Earth news, because she knew Jeremy always preferred to hear the latest sad updates. She saw several headlines: "Christmas Approaching," "It's Beginning to look A Lot Like Christmas," and she was confused. What was Christmas? She knew, through several books, who Christ was, and she knew that his birthday was December 25th. But why was that day so celebrated? She asked Jeremy, and he laughed. "Christmas is when you give presents to eachother. Sort of like a birthday for everyone." He then went on to list all the modern things an ordinary person would need for Christmas, with Mew taking notes. When they finished, it was time for breakfast, and they went to the mess hall, where Mew's invisible servants (Jeremy never had found out what one looked like) had prepared a plate of steaming French toast, which everyone dug into with relish. After the war broke out among the Legendary Pokemon, there wasn't much to be happy about, so everyone took as many opportunities as they could for small bouts of happiness. Meanwhile, Mew was reviewing her list. As the four finished breakfast, she called Nick and Magnus over, and said, _I need a couple favors..._

"Item number one: a Pine tree." Magnus scratched his head. Where were they going to find a pine tree on a ship? Just then, Nick had found the door to the lab, where they saw the old Teleporter. It needed some cleaning, but worked perfectly fine. They set the coordinates to the Swedish forests, to remind Mew of her former home there, and set off. Everything turned white, and quickly resolidified to reveal an immense forest. Magnus noted the time as 4330 B.C.E., and they found a perfect tree. "We are probably the first beings to see this tree, let alone cut it down," Nick said. Magnus agreed, and took out one of his favorite dissecting tools from when he was younger: A massive chainsaw. He cut the tree down in one swing, and Nick caught it easily. They teleported back and placed the tree in the lab.

"Item number two, ornaments and decorations." Nick read off the list. Magnus shrugged and went to an electronics store, and purchased some LED's and beads in a string. The cashier was quite intimidated by the man with so much money, and quickly handed over the items. Nick was waiting outside, with a hood and gloves on to disguise himself. Unfortunately, he still had the appearance of Nick from Left 4 Dead 2, so many photographs were taken and he ended up being on the local news. After the hordes of paparazzi, the two made it safely back to the teleporter's other end, which was behind a building. They went back to the ship, and placed the items on the same table as the tree.

"Item number three: Candy and small toys (stocking stuffers)," Magnus read. They got the candy easily enough, and ended up getting a few small toys, along with four stockings. "Item number four, actual presents." Nick and Magnus separated for this, to not reveal what they had gotten. After this was done, they both concealed their presents (Nick by putting them in his head, imitating Gir from Invader Zim, and Magnus by using a solid lead bag). Just as they arrived in the ship to put these items on the table, they noticed Jeremy setting up the decorations on the tree. He was humming happily, and listening to music. The two placed their presents in out-of-the-way locations, and left to finish the final item on the list.

"Item number five: a small star, to be placed on top of the Pine Tree." Magnus, in a rare sense of humor, found a Mario Invincibility Star plush and attached a handle to the bottom. He then got several more random things, such as a plushie of The Smoker from Left 4 Dead, a Companion Cube from Portal, and several Santa hats, with the non-scratchy insides. Finally, Christmas was ready.

A day later, it was Christmas. All of the Legendaries who were on the side of good had been invited, and even some on the side of evil, which most declined. Celebi was helping to set up the food and drink, and Jirachi, this being the one week she was awake (her sleep having been severely shortened to just one year) was chatting to Mewtwo about how fun this was. Mewtwo had a bored expression on his face, mainly because he didn't understand what Christmas really was, while Jeremy was running a craft station for the Pokemon to make ornaments for the tree, while Nick and Magnus were organizing presents under the tree. Shaymin was making sure the tree looked perfect, and was being taken care of and 'fed' well, whereas Arceus stood in the middle of the chaos, smiling. _This is a chance for happiness in a dark time, _he thought. Meanwhile, Rotom and the Companion Cube were chatting. The Companion Cube could, in fact, talk, but on a much higher frequency than the human norm, and could only be heard by Rotom, the Regis, and insane people. All in all, Christmas hadn't even officially started yet and everyone was still having fun. They had almost forgotten about the prophesy...

At the Evil Pokemon Headquarters, Heatran was not pleased. He had just reported to Darkrai what was happening, and both of them wanted in on the fun. Even Darkness, their master, agreed to a temporary truce offer for the sake of Christmas, and so the Evil Legendaries set off...

There was a sudden crash in the main hall, and Jeremy raced off, feeling something wrong. There he saw the entire assembled group of Evil Legendary Pokemon, and he was about to attack when Meloetta stepped forward. "Whoah there! What about Christmas spirit?" Jeremy paused, confused, when Terrakion came forward with a temporary truce contract. Jeremy called Mew and Arceus over, and they reluctantly agreed to the truce. Arceus stepped on a ledge that was being used by Nick, and made the announcement. Our enemies have proposed a temporary truce, for the spirit of Christmas, his solemn voice spoke. The Evil Pokemon filed, one by one, into the room, to be met by stares of hostility. Manaphy was about to object when Jeremy nudged Heatran. "Ummm, let the festivities begin?" Heatran said. It was a little daunting, to be stared at like that. Normally, no one paid much attention to him.

The party was fun, to say the least. Many references were made, with both food and drink (The cake from Portal, to Bonk Atomic Energy, to name two). Everybody was having a good time, even Mewtwo, who had discovered the wonders of sugar. Meloetta was singing, then dancing, then singing again, due to her two abilities. Many friendships were made, and Jeremy wondered how long this war could possibly last. Just then, a thump sounded in the room above the hall, and Jeremy went upstairs to check it out. There, he saw a familiar red-robed figure...

"SANTA!?" Jeremy voiced disbelievingly. "Ho ho, that's right!" laughed the man. Now that Jeremy saw the real thing, he noticed that there was nothing childish about Santa. He was actually quite noble, with an imperious air about him. Santa reached into his bag, and pulled out a long present, which seemed light. "Merry Christmas, prophesy boy." Jeremy grinned. He went down and announced, with Santa just behind, "We have a special visitor, guys...Give it up for Santa Claus himself!" Santa came striding in just then, with presents for everyone. He pulled Jeremy aside soon after he was done, however, and said "Listen, I gotta go. Presents to deliver, all that stuff. Enjoy the rest of the party..." He got onto his sleigh, which was powered by a thruster engine commonly found on a jet plane. "AND A MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL!" his voice boomed as he took off. Jeremy wiped a tear from his eye. He had gotten to meet the man every kid dreams of meeting Christmas Eve... He remembered his present, and it was almost morning. He figured he could open it now, it was technically the next day. He hurriedly unwrapped the present, to find a beautiful sword. No, it was not bedecked with jewels, or even very fancy, but its beauty came as Jeremy swung it around. It was so light in his hands... it felt like he simply had a longer arm. Mew came up, sleepy, and noticed Jeremy's present. _Cool, _she said. Then she laid down and slept. Jeremy brought her downstairs, and arranged the presents by reciever next to the sleeping people's heads. He did this for himself, and blacked out...


	48. Chapter 47

Chapter 47 – The Cure

Jeremy woke up with a happy feeling, and it was centered near his head. He looked around, and smiled, seeing Mew curled up on the floor next to him. He examined his sword. It was a deep gold in color, and it had its own aura. There was a red gem set in the center, and the thing looked oddly familiar... Then he remembered: This was Meta Knight, from Kirby,'s Master Sword. He went out to the training grounds, and tried out moves. The sword was light, but immensely powerful. He could do all manner of acrobatic moves with it, and some of the Dark Legendaries woke to see him practicing. "Say, didn't Darkness say he was looking for a sword like that?" Victini spoke up. Terrakion nodded in agreement. The two began to think of their master's anger that the sword had been found...

By the time the rest of the Legendaries woke up, all the Darkened had already opened their presents and left. Jeremy opened his to find chocolate, candy, Half-Life 2: Episode 3, and a bar of solid gold. Nick had a massive package of Moar Cookies, a set of Duracell batteries, and a new metallic-colored, electricity-resistant spray paint. Magnus had the latest in Dangerous Explosives Monthly, a high-powered blaster ray, and a HEV suit Mark 7, with diamond-coated armor. Mew opened hers to find a small pair of gloves, and instructions. Apparently, these gloves were powerful enough to make a human an experienced psychic, so she couldn't wait to see how much they affected her. Shaymin got a beautiful flower (from Faraway Island, the card had said). Jirachi got a Warp Star, to her delight. Manaphy was surprised with a necklace full of Mystic Water, which Santa had made a short stop in Sinnoh to collect. Celebi was gifted with a basket full of songs about time, and she agreed to share this with Dialga. Latios got a gift card from his parents. Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Moltres, Zapdos, and Articuno all got Elemental Orbs of their respective elements, which could only work if two of the same type worked together. (To promote unity, Arceus had said.) Lugia got a card from Ho-Oh which said merely "I'm on the winning side, loser. He shrugged and threw it away. Regirock got painite, the rarest mineral, which he needed to keep functioning. Regice got an ice statue of himself, that couldn't melt, and this caused much confusion. All in all, it had been merry, but the good guys had to get back to the terrible feeling of war...

Jeremy said goodbye to the Legendaries, to find that Mew, Magnus, and Nick were busy tearing down the ship, back into its original castle form. Raising an eyebrow, Magnus explained that they were going to live here. Jeremy shrugged, and went back inside to explain, causing good-natured laughs among the rest. Arceus called Jeremy over to a conference hall, where he pulled out a chart of what appeared to be a fortress. After a lot of research, I have found where Darkness resides, he said. However, this will not do any good unless we can cure a Darkened Legendary. For this, I have confined Latias to a medical table. Leading him into another room, Arceus pointed to a table where Latias was tied, with an anxious Latios trying futilely to calm her. Jeremy looked at a DNA scan of Latias. He noticed a new amino acid was present, and Arceus had taken an extract of this. He took the sample and exposed it to a variety of things, including gold and light. None had any effect. While he was testing, Latias had somehow broken free of her restraints and was rushing towards him. Jeremy turned around just as Latias impacted him with a full Body Slam, a move she had never learned. However, she nicked his sword, and she fell to the floor. The anger appeared to go out of her face, and Latios came rushing up at the speed of sound. "What happened?" Jeremy wordlessly pointed to the cut on Latias's shoulder, which was very deep. Latios was about to attack Jeremy when the cut began to reverse: It was healing extremely fast. When it was done, Latias floated up, said "What happened? I...feel...funny..." So saying, she drifted over to a nearby bed. A new DNA scan popped up, and the new substance was completely gone. Jeremy looked at his sword. He and Latios looked at each other. Then they rushed out to the others to tell of their discovery.

Arceus was surprised. And the cut heals, no matter how deep? He had asked. Jeremy had nodded, and everyone cheered.

Darkness was smiling evilly. He had gotten important data by tracking Latias, and he now knew what to do. His smile gleaming white in the dark of his palace, he began to work in his forge...

Jeremy had finished testing the sword's curative powers, and he was satisfied. The sword was made purely of an unknown element, but such things would be revealed in time. He sheathed the object and went to lunch. It was a picnic on the lawn, complete with sandwiches for everyone. There was mustard, ketchup, and relish (which Shaymin of course avoided) and ham, turkey, chicken, cow, and a variety of other things that could go on sandwiches. Many ...unique... sandwiches were made, and Rotom won the prize for a sandwich made out of circuitry, with simple lines like "I am Sandvich, and I am delicious!" It wasn't really delicious to anyone except Rotom, but that didn't stop people from laughing. They were about to finish when a dark portal opened from the sky. Jeremy groaned and went to get his sword.

Darkness had dropped out, with the rest of the Darkened, holding a sword almost identical to Jeremy's, except it was black in color, with a midnight blue gem. He rushed Jeremy, and Jeremy easily parried. It was a hard fight, but Jeremy eventually lost. The gem on his sword dwindled in color, until it was cloudy and dark. No one really cared, however, because Jeremy would get back up in seconds. Not knowing this, Darkness proceeded to claim his victory, and pranced around in an evil dance of success. "And now, to be taking the most prettiest of you as my wife," he grinned. He looked around until he spotted Mew. "You! You will be mine!" Arceus would have objected, but he was tied up with ropes made of pure darkness. Speaking of Darkness, he was about to kiss Mew on the cheek, when he was punted out of the way by a very angry Jeremy. Jeremy used his powers, and his metal spikes flew along the sword until they formed a barrel at the top, making a massive hammer. Jeremy used this to punt Darkness again and again, and the poor creature was begging for mercy. "NO ONE...KISSES...MY GIRLFRIEND!" Jeremy yelled as he punted Darkness. Darkness remembered his sword, and blocked the hammer. "Now who has the hand which is up!" Darkness taunted. "It's 'upper hand,' idiot," Jeremy replied. They fought again, and Jeremy again lost, until Magnus finally decided to intervene. He yelled to Jeremy, "Corner him!" Jeremy, not knowing what Magnus had in mind, did as he asked. Mew looked on as he backed Darkness up to the wall of the Hall of Legendaries. Magnus shot a portal behind Darkness's head. Then, as Jeremy finally gave and Darkness was about to place a killing blow, he opened another portal right above Jeremy's head. Jeremy grinned, knowing what was going to happen, and let his energies flow through the sword, until it purified Darkness's own blade. The two blades merged, and fought for control. Jeremy's blade won, and the light blade went through the portal, right into the back of Darkness's head.

Darkness fell to the ground, saying only "What...happening...?" Something left him, and he transformed back into normal Fawful, with his customary red clothes and green appearance. Fawful looked around. "What is the goings-on here?" Jeremy said, "You will never know," and punted him back through a portal to the Mario world. A bit of Darkness followed him, and Jeremy frowned. "That's probably going to reappear in whatever game Fawful's in," he said. He picked up his sword, and went to finish the picnic. Remembering something, he went up to the still-Darkened Legends and slashed them, a small cut, on the shoulder. They were quickly cured, Arceus was untied, and everything was once again normal. Well, if you could call this normal.

A/N: Now I want a sandwich...


	49. Chapter 48

Chapter 48 - Stranded

Jeremy was bored. After waiting patiently through the other interviews, he decided to check the Prophecy Room. Maybe something else would be in store for him. Another war? Hopefully not. Some new evil being trapping Mew? No, too unoriginal. Pondering, he crossed the secret hall, into the wonderfully gilded room. Four of the walls were now written on. Wait…four? He ran across to the fourth. He quickly translated, and was shocked. "The…warrior…must…return…to…Earth…NOW," he finished. "Earth? Why Earth?" he wondered out loud. Just then, Mew came rushing in, and a white portal opened underneath him. _Jeremy! _Mew screamed after him…

"Ugh." Jeremy opened his eyes. He hadn't felt this bad since he first fell into Mew's playhouse. "Good, we thought we lost you," an elderly voice spoke up. "What…?" Jeremy said. "We managed to bring you back from the dead! Aren't you happy?" Now Jeremy was really confused. He hadn't been dead. Not this time, at least. Wait, why was he in a hospital? "We took you to this hospital to recuperate after that bullet to the head," the voice spoke up. Jeremy paled. No, this can't be happening! He thought to himself.

I can't be back on Earth!

Unfortunately, he was indeed back on Earth. He was even a local celebrity. Many scientists came to ask him questions about what he saw, and he always lied. He was now eighteen, being in a coma for over four years. He got a job, and a house. His parents were dead, for "unknown reasons." He tried to convince himself that this was a dream, but the more he saw, the more he was convinced it was not. Then, one day, he came across an ad online. It read, "Enter now and win a free trip to the Ancient Ruins in South America!" Jeremy thought to himself. "Mews lived in South America. Maybe I can get back from there?" He entered, and waited. He didn't have high hopes of winning, so he worked up the money to get to South America himself. The answer came in the mail. Seeing it was from the advertisement's company, he ripped it open. It simply said "You win the grand prize!" Jeremy cried happily. Maybe he would get a second chance, this was fate, it had to be!

Three days later, he was on the plane to South America. He had devised plan after plan for every scenario he could think of, and had snuck some weapons onto the plane in case he needed them. He was psyched for this, but he kept reminding himself to be inconspicuous. After all, the guards noticed a happy person more easily than an unemotional person. Fortunately, everything went without a hitch. He was free to explore the ruins with no chaperone, so he immediately chose the one that looked the most inhabited. He found nothing, however, until he noticed some hieroglyphs on the wall. They were written by the impressions of Unown! They said, "THIS WAY," and a crudely drawn arrow pointed down a narrow passage. Seeing as Unown were semi-trustworthy, he followed it. He encountered more of these signs, taking him deep into the ruins. Eventually, the signs stopped, and he was left in a gray stone room with Unown writing all over the walls. It didn't make sense, though, but when he looked through, he saw that each letter was organized according to how often it appeared in sentences. There were only 1 'X' and 'Z', whereas there were seven 'E's. He noticed a small pink object in the middle of the room. He ran to it, and noticed that it was fluffy. Then he recognized it: It was a scrap of a Mew's fur! He picked it up, and immediately the room came alive.

Jeremy dropped the scrap of the fur, but the room wasn't stopping. Then he noticed what was really happening: The Unown! They were coming alive! He backed to the far wall, when he realized the Unown weren't attacking. They seemed to be rearranging themselves…into sentences!

He tried to read, but the Unown seemed to be confused as to what to say. He caught "chosen," "trapped here," "universe," but the rest was unreadable. Eventually they settled, and a few made their way forward. They organized themselves, and Jeremy read "Helol Chosen One." The 'O' and the 'L' quickly rearranged themselves. "Oh, it says 'Hello Chosen One," Jeremy stated. "Hello to you too." More letters came up, and Jeremy read, "You must find this symbol to return home, in each of the universes you pass through. Jeremy groaned. More universe-hopping? "So what's the symbol?" he asked. The Unown, seemingly glad that he understood, formed a platform. Jeremy was hesitant at first, not wanting to (literally) step on them, but a few floated over and said "Get on!" Jeremy stepped on, and was surprised to find that the Unown held his weight easily. They floated up to a cavern, which was hidden unless you were standing on the roof of the room. He stepped off and floated through. Inside was a gate, round and made of quartz. A Mew's face was etched into the stone, and Jeremy touched it. The gate opened, and he was sucked through…

Jeremy opened his eyes to find a world of snow and ice. He thought it felt vaguely familiar…then he remembered. He had briefly visited this world while he was searching for Kyogre and Groudon's Orbs. It looked like he would have to be stuck in this one. For some reason, he didn't have his powers, or aura, and because he didn't have an MP3, he couldn't power up. He would have to play this smart, or risk death. And death was something he really didn't want to deal with, after all the times he had been there and back. He built a snow cave, and got warmed up. Being a Boy Scout could be really useful at times. He opened his backpack, and found some sandwiches. These brought back memories of the picnic at Legendary Hall, but he shook them off. If this was to work, he would have to let go of those memories temporarily, and keep the ones that could help him survive. He felt that he might be in danger from polar bears, or whatever lived in this Arctic territory. So he tunneled deeper under the snow. The stuff was very thick, and he couldn't seem to find the bottom. He dug deeper and deeper, and soon his hands were raw. So he went back up to rest a bit, in a snow 'bed' he had built. He felt his eyes close, and he tried to resist the pressure of sleep. Unfortunately, it soon overcame him.

Jeremy woke up with a gasp. How long had he been out? He looked around, and checked his watch. Then he realized that he didn't wear a watch. He looked out into the sky. It was still light out, but that told him a grand total of absolutely nothing. So he went back down his tunnel. Nothing had melted, so the heat hadn't had time to melt the water. He continued digging for a few hours, and was surprised when his hands struck a metal object. It appeared to be a hatch. Jeremy went up, got his pack, and opened it. Nothing came out and ate his face, so he figured the place was alright. He swung inside, pausing to take one last look at the tunnel. Then he went into the darkness.

Fortunately, Jeremy had a 28-LED high-powered flashlight with him. He turned it on, and was amazed at what he saw. It appeared to be some sort of lab, with simple chemicals on shelves and the like. In the middle was what appeared to be a small stadium, with rows of benches. Then he realized that this must be a college lecture hall. Jeremy had never been to college, so he was surprised to find out that this was simply one classroom. He wanted to poke around further, but he was afraid he might disturb something down here…something that might not want to be disturbed. He found some food in scattered backpacks, and sat down to review. So far he had definitely proved he wasn't dreaming about Mew. That meant he at least had a chance of getting home. Still, it was unlikely that he would find the next gate in a school building. But he had a feeling that he should really snoop around some more.

Now where would nobody want to snoop in a school building?

What was the one place where most secret documents were kept?

The principal's office of course.


	50. Chapter 49

Chapter 49 – Gate-Searching

Jeremy snooped around the principal's office. The usual suspension notices, newspapers…wait, newspapers! Maybe he could find out what happened to this place. He scanned the headlines. This place looked like Earth, except with about 40 million more inches of snow. Then he found what he was looking for. "U.S.A. TO SOLVE GLOBAL WARMING," the headlines boasted. Interested as to how the US finally worked up the courage to do something about this, Jeremy read on. The subheader read "Will pump 80,000 gallons of frozen nitrogen into the sky," and Jeremy mused over this. The air was already about two-thirds nitrogen, and if this stuff was spread out, then the Earth should've been fine. Wait, he had misread. It wasn't eighty thousand…it was eighty million! "No wonder the Earth froze, with these idiots trying to save it," Jeremy said aloud.

After he was done laughing at this place, Jeremy packed up his things and kept reading documents until he came across a curious article. It said a strange stone gateway had been discovered…in the art room? Apparently, some student had been using some acids from the science room to make a brighter paint. Jeremy sighed at the sheer stupidity of this place. Then he checked himself. There were no corpses or cryogenic bodies down here, so the people must have either evacuated, or escaped somewhere else. Jeremy set off to the art room.

As he arrived, Jeremy was again astounded at the sheer size of each classroom. There was something else…this place was familiar somehow. Then he found the flashback in his mind, and pressed Play.

It was when he was just twelve… he was at… some historical tour…in Cambridge University! That was where this place was from, he was in Cambridge!

"Man, this place REALLY went to hell," Jeremy muttered. He found the place where the gateway was supposed to be. It wasn't there! "You are kidding me!" Jeremy yelled. Then he remembered that no one was there to be kidding in the first place. "I am really going insane," Jeremy said. He looked around to find anything that might point to the new location of the gate. Then he noticed something at the teacher's table. He walked over to it, being careful to avoid the easels, and picked it up. It was a small, glowing sphere, a bit like a Soul Dew. Not knowing its use, Jeremy stashed it in his pocket.

Jeremy found a note on the desk, simply saying Object moved to History room. He sighed, and looked up the history room on the school's computer. This world had mostly proved the existence of Mews, but they described them as "telekinetic anthropomorphic felines," much to Jeremy's consternation. After looking up the words, and understanding, Jeremy moved from the computer, after trying to send an email to Magnus.

Magnus checked his email. There was nothing on it, except for an email from Cambridge University. Ignoring it, he put it in his trash bin and closed the laptop. Then he played Yahtzee with Nick. Mew was still moping and trying to find Jeremy. Magnus had already explained that there is no getting rid of Jeremy, that it was a physical impossibility, but Mew couldn't find him in Earth, Death, Heaven or Hell. Magnus sighed, and rolled three sixes.

Jeremy was getting frustrated. This gate had been moved all around the school. How could a gate that weighed more than Registeel be moved so much? He checked the Electronics room. Nothing, but he could use some stuff in here… He grabbed batteries for his flashlight, and amused himself by electrocuting various substances he had found in the Science room. When he was done, he collected some pure elements from that same substances cabinet, because he liked to collect those, and set off again. Jeremy noticed that something was up with the little ball in his pocket. It was trying to move! Jeremy took it out and set it down. The ball glowed, and Jeremy was enveloped in a beam of light. This seemed to scan his body, and when it was done, piped out "Hello! I am WeaponBall, the perfect weapon of your choosing!" Funny, Jeremy thought. This 2-inch glass ball didn't look like much of a weapon. "Okay, what can you do?" Jeremy asked it. The ball didn't answer, but continued with a stream of credits as to who made it. Jeremy hated credits, so he felt like blowing something up. But his Protosteel spikes were gone after his return to Earth, so he was powerless to do anything. Then he noticed what the ball was doing. It was lengthening, until it transformed into a fully functional shotgun. Jeremy picked it up, and test fired it. The result forced him to step back, and the wall adjacent to him to step even further back, and then explode. "Yep, I think I'm keeping this," Jeremy thought.

He tried everything he could think of. AK-47, M-16, Minigun, sniper rifle, even the Portal Gun was easily made. Jeremy smiled. This would save him more time than Gordon Freeman and a crowbar. He equipped the Portal Gun, and zipped around the school, laughing as he remembered the good times he had had with the thing. Finally he came to a door marked "Authorized access to school faculty only." Jeremy was tired of the whole adult-supremacy regime, even though at 18 years of age, he was technically an adult himself. He blew the door off with the Gravity Gun, and switched back to the Portal Gun. Traversing throughout the room, which was huge and seemed to be a maintenance area, proved to be difficult – NOT. Fallen concrete pillar? Jump over it. Bottomless pit? Portal to the other side. Stone gateway in his way? Break it with the Gravity – Wait a second… The gate! Jeremy had been having so much fun that he had forgotten what he was supposed to be doing. Now he felt guilty. Jeremy touched the Mew on the gate, and instantly was sucked to the next universe.

It was very tropical. Jeremy was dropped right in front of the next gate, but there were tourists watching. As a matter of fact, the gate was a tourist exhibit of some kind here. He had to wait until night to get in. So he bought some very sweet foods, and hung out. WeaponBall had returned to its ball form in his pocket. He relaxed on a nearby beach. He beat up some people who were trying to steal his money. At night, he returned to find that he had already been locked out. He was about to portal through the gate, but there were guards watching. Instead, he tried to get the ball to make an invisibilty cloak. "Further upgrade required," it said. "Artificial intelligence needed." Right now, Jeremy needed Nick. Then again, he missed everyone. This journey of his was messed-up already without being completely alone, so he tried sending email to Magnus again through the use of a computer.

Magnus found another email, this time from a tropical place in some strange planet. His eyes widened when he saw who it was from, and he ran to Mew, explaining. Mew quickly grabbed the laptop ("Hey!") and read it. "hey guys," it began, "I'm stuck getting through universes manually. I talked to some Unown and they told me how to get home. I don't know where I am, or if you will even read this before I leave, because I found the next gateway, but I feel FANTASTIC and I'm Still Alive." Mew smiled at the song reference.

Jeremy had gotten in. The gateway was so close…but then he activated the alarms. "(censored for your morality)!" Lasers appeared, and began firing. "Who keeps lasers in a zoo?!" He yelled as he sprinted to the gateway, and slammed the Mew. Nothing happened, except the face seemed to frown at him. He tried touching it more lightly, and it opened happily. He was, once again, sucked in…


	51. Chapter 50

Chapter 50 – Dark Side of the Mirror

Jeremy came out into a strange world. And by strange, he meant that there was nothing inside it. Everything was a dull, uniform white, except for a strange object off in the distance. Maybe the gate! He sprinted toward it, only to find a mirror. It was very plain, and the mirror image of him was smiling. "But I'm not smiling," Jeremy said aloud. He searched for a curve in the mirror, but could find nothing but a glassy surface. At this time, his reflection chose to step out of the mirror.

"OMG STRANGER DANGER" Jeremy yelled. The reflection pushed him away, and Jeremy noticed some…differences about it. For one, it was dressed in a dark, obsidian-like color. It's shirt said the name of some death metal band. It was wearing chains. And it did not look happy. "Hey, I'm not a stranger, idiot," it said. "I'm your Dark Self." Jeremy almost laughed. "Like I haven't heard that one before." His Shadow bristled, pulling out a blade to match his own back at home. Jeremy backed up. "Wait, why are you taking out your sword?" Jeremy asked. "We have to fight," his Shadow answered.

"Um, no. No we don't." Jeremy replied. His shadow seemed confused at this. "But we have to!" his shadow cried petulantly. "You're a part of me, I don't want to kill you!" Jeremy cried back. "But…but…." His shadow seemed to be having a fit. Then Jeremy realized: His shadow was the sum of all his negative emotions. Anger, confusion, insanity (that was a big part of him), sorrow, and hatred. What did that make him, then? He didn't feel angelic. He felt like himself. Did that make his shadow a copy? Yet try as he might, he couldn't feel anything negative but sorrow for it. It was lost and confused, and he had just confused it as to what its purpose might be. He noticed it getting up…

"I will kill you to attain the ultimate form of myself!" Shadow Jeremy screamed. "Couldn't you just listen to music, like normal me?" Jeremy replied. Meanwhile, he was searching for a weapon. He had his spikes, but so had Shadow Jeremy. He had his music, but so did Shadow Jeremy. What did he have that Shadow Jeremy didn't? The answer was buzzing in his pocket, and on his shoulders, of course.

It was the WeaponBall, bouncing inside his pocket, waiting to be used. He took it out, and tapped it to his spikes, hoping that something wouldn't explode. Instead, they fused together, to form something that Jeremy had never seen before. It was…a pair of gloves. A metal pair of gloves.

"These….are…AWESOME!" Jeremy shouted. Then he noticed that Shadow Jeremy was still coming after him, swinging his sword. So he did the only thing he could do at that moment: He punched the sword out of Shadow Jeremy's hand. It skittered away, and he punched his shadow in the face, followed by an elbow to the stomach. His shadow doubled over, and fainted. "For someone who's supposed to be a part of me, you act nothing like me," Jeremy said. Then he remembered the mirror. He looked at it, only to see that it was no longer there, instead being a stone gate. He tapped the Mew, but it wouldn't open. The stone eyes seemed to look at Shadow, dead to the world. Jeremy picked up Shadow, who weighed as light as a feather, and tapped it again. It let him through.

Magnus was worried about Mew. He secretly had a crush on her, but he would never get in the way of her and Jeremy. He comforted her day and night, but it wasn't working. Mew simply couldn't live without Jeremy, and he was stuck in who knows what universe. He was in her room now, watching her sleep. Normally this would be considered stalking, but the last time Mew slept alone, she had destroyed her pillow. Then he saw a portal on the ceiling. "Nick, were you playing with the Portal Gun again?" Magnus whispered. "No, why?" Nick whispered back. "No reason, except that there's a portal on the ceiling," Magnus replied. Then Jeremy fell out of the portal.

Mew immediately woke up. _Jeremy? Is that you?_ Jeremy laughed and replied "No, it's Bill Nye the Science Guy." Mew giggled and said _It really is you!_ They hugged, until Mew noticed the metal gloves on him. Jeremy, following her gaze, said "I'm not really sure. I had this WeaponBall, and my spikes...combined with it." Nick looked up. "WeaponBall? That was someone's idea of trying to recreate me. How did you find one?" Jeremy sighed, and began explaining his most recent adventure.

By the time he was done, it was well into morning, and everyone was hungry. They went to the kitchen, where the Legends had taken residence, mainly because Mew had a better foodstock than the hall of Legends. Unfortunately, that food was now gone. _Guys! _ Mew yelled. They all looked up guiltily. Meanwhile, Jeremy was examining a piece of bread. Text came across his eyelid, and he read it. It said "Copy?" Jeremy thought "Yes." New text flashed across the screen. "Substance has been identified as –food-. How many would you like to –feed-? Jeremy thought "About 4000 servings," and then thought "Activate," because he felt like it.

Immediately, the bread started to expand, as Jeremy was plucking elements from the air, turning them into the molecules required for bread, and adding them to the original bread. At the same time, he was inserting air into the room, so no one would die of asphyxiation. Soon, there was enough for everyone, and Mew chose this moment to follow the rest of the Legends' gaze to Jeremy. Sure enough, his gloves were glowing, his eyes were flashing green, and the bread was still growing. Jeremy decided to teleport it to the Hall's kitchen, and told everyone where to go. Of course, every Legendary rushed off to eat this marvel of technology, while Jeremy and the other three stayed behind and created a feast. Mew teleported off to buy new groceries, Magnus went to examine the material of the glove, and Nick and Jeremy stayed at the floating castle.

Meanwhile, Shadow Jeremy was just getting up. He groaned, as he tried to remember where he was. Then he remembered – This was the place where Mew had been arrested by the A.M.T.O.! Not remembering that this organization was long dead, he set out to find Magnus, or as he remembered, Malus.

Magnus, of course, was working in his lab. After artificially creating 47 new elements, he updated his Periodic Table accordingly, and went to check on Jeremy. He found Jeremy, but he was dressed differently. Then "Jeremy" picked up a chair and knocked Magnus out. Magnus groaned as he fell unconscious.

A/N: This was a bit of a short chapter, but it does lead into the next little "saga."

My friends are pointing out that this follows the general plot of a videogame…Do you guys think so?

Magnus: …Gasp….Review…(faints again)

Shadow Jeremy: Shut up. (drags him away)


	52. Chapter 51

Chapter 51 – Magnus Actually Gets His Own Adventure

Magnus woke up with a groan, and a frown.

His feet really hurt, as did his crown.

He tried to get up, and slipped, with quite terrible timing, and….

"Oh, I should probably stop rhyming, said Magnus, not amused at the writer's method of continuing the latest epic plotline. Fine then, some people have no taste for literature. Hmmph.

Anyway, Dark Jeremy seemed nowhere in sight. Magnus looked around for weapons, but all he found was a crowbar. It had been used to pry open a box of Uranium-238 near him, but he couldn't use that. Magnus was confused. This clearly wasn't Jeremy, or at least wasn't Jeremy's normal mindset. What in the world was going on?

Meanwhile, Dark Jeremy had just been walking down a corridor when he spotted the normal Jeremy. "You!" they both said, surprised.

"My evil twin? How'd you get into the castle?" said Dark Jeremy.

"Talk about meeting yourself in a dark alley," Jeremy replied. "You're the evil guy. Where's Magnus?"

Dark Jeremy frowned. Magnus? He didn't know a Magnus, the closest name he knew to that was Malus.

"You mean Malus, the terrorist guy? I threw him into some random universe. Serves him right." Dark Jeremy grinned. Then he knocked Jeremy out, and threw him into some random universe. Fortunately for Jeremy (at the odds of approximately 400,040,397,985,647,836 to 1), he was thrown into the same universe as Magnus was.

"Wheeeeeee!" Jeremy yelled as he fell. It had been a long time since he had had fun, so he tried to make moments as happy as possible these days. He saw a bright speck of light, and it was rushing towards him. He met it and…

"Oomph!"

"Oh, that was a _car_…Ah boy."

Jeremy ran away.

Magnus was crestfallen. Having worked with molecules miles long, chemicals that floated in midair, and technology that would set Earth about 80 million years into the future, he didn't much like working with a crowbar, string, and a crate of radioactive material. Then again…he had an idea. Magnus found magnesium, and attached it to the string, making a makeshift fuse. He attached this to the crate, and found a match. This place used to be a science lab…for fourth graders. Though that didn't explain why a crate of uranium the size of a Companion Cube was here…but Magnus didn't care. After all, the door was made of 4-inch thick steel, and the rest was asylum-style padding. What kind of idiot designed a cell like this? Though this place looked vaguely familiar…

Lighting the match, Magnus hid behind the desk at the other end of the room. There was a massive explosion, and the door was incinerated, leaving a puddle of molten steel at the opening. Magnus made a makeshift forge, and beat the stuff into a sword. He then peeked around the corner of the door, and was shocked at what he found. The answer was…himself. His former, evil self.

Magnus stared. Malus stared back. "What the & #$?" both shouted. Covering their mouths, Malus whispered, "Who are you?" Magnus explained that they were in the middle of a massive time paradox. Malus shook his long, black hair and said "Whatever."

Magnus had forgotten how annoying he could be back in the day.

The duo traveled throughout the facility, discussing with eachother. They had agreed about three things so far. Number one was that Malus would not remember anything, as Magnus himself couldn't. Number two was that Jeremy was mentally unstable, but in a good way. Number three was that they both were doomed if they didn't get out of here and find Dark Jeremy. With this being discussed, they continued their passage through this strange prison.

Jeremy was bored. After evading strange-looking cops, writing a book on collecting the elements of the Periodic Table, and robbing a convenience store, he couldn't wait for this day to end. Opening a bag of chips, he collected the nitrogen inside for further use. Then he decided to see if Magnus's cell phone was working.

Magnus felt his phone ringing. Unfortunately, he and Malus were right behind a guard, so his cover was blown. He quickly broke the guard's neck, and ducked behind a table. He noticed a strange machine as he did so. "Hello?" Magnus asked. "Sup, dude. Where are you?" Jeremy replied. "I'm in some idiot's idea of a prison. It looks like an elementary school combined with a mental asylum. Where are you?" Magnus asked back. "I'm in the same universe, since we can call eachother. I see the building you're in, and you're gonna have a tough time getting out. I got good news and bad news." Magnus thought. "What's the good news?" he asked. "Well, I figured out the WeaponBall's composition." Magnus grinned. "That's awesome, can you send it to me?" He could hear Jeremy sighing behind the static. "Well, that's just it. It requires one atom of all 92 safe elements of the Periodic Table. I can get you the basic ones, but I'll leave the Lanthanides, Actinides, and the radioactive ones to you." Magnus grinned. "I bet I can get them faster than you." Jeremy grinned back, although Magnus couldn't see it. "You're on."

Jeremy had successfully acquired the first 83 elements, 1 hour later. It had taken him approximately 30 minutes to find a science lab, 15 minutes to break in, and 15 minutes to find and bag all the elements. Some were in vials, some were in bags, and a few were not in a container. Jeremy lugged all these in a sack, making him look very suspicious indeed.

Magnus found the more developed areas of the place, and found what seemed to be a science lab. He told Malus to look around, and went to find the rest of the elements. When he looked back, his twin was writing a paper. In it were drawings of Mew, dead in various ways. Malus, having finished, went to look for the elements Magnus had specified, and Magnus slipped the paper into his pocket. As he did so, he almost shed a tear at what he had been. It really wasn't much to look back on.

Jeremy, however, was proud of his history. He had joined a local gang, and while performing none of these acts himself, he learned how to break in, rob, arson, and graffiti. He had also learned how to use guns for the first time, and he prided himself on now being able to operate anything that had a trigger, or even a red button. He had reached the prison, and by his calculations, it was night-time in this universe. All the better, he thought to himself. Jeremy was a practiced sneak thief.

Magnus had found all the elements, but it had taken a while, as he had had to create some himself. He had reused some of the uranium he had found earlier, and was making sure he had created stable isotopes. He kicked back and drank some soda, and his younger self did the same. It would be a fun day tomorrow, he decided. A fun day indeed.


	53. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52 – Breaking In, Breaking Out**

Malus, meanwhile, was confused. They hadn't talked specifically about it, but Malus was beginning to suspect that his older twin was no longer evil, and didn't care about finding and capturing a Mew. What was going on?

Magnus was also confused, but for a much different reason. Being a man of logic, he was more stumped at this place than at Mew's original castle. It didn't make sense – Why was this place here? What purpose did this serve? Why was his chili dog exploding – Wait, what? Magnus turned around to find that his chili dog was indeed exploding. Magnus nearly swore.

Then, after a pause, and looking up, Magnus actually did swear.

Loudly.

Magnus had just met his first guard. It looked like it had once been a Rhydon, but now…now it was something much worse. It had been genetically altered, it's larynx removed so that it couldn't speak, it's hands and feet removed and replaced by tasers and thin strips of metal, and it wore a metal mask over its face, with two very small eye ports.

But these were his guards, back from the time he first met Jeremy.

Who kept messing around with time?

The answer, as I'm sure several of you have guessed, was Dark Jeremy. He was in the camera room, watching everything and listening to death metal. He had taken the guards from an alternate timespan, where Malus had won in his and Jeremy's first battle, as well as Malus himself. He grinned, and settled back, playing Call of Duty 4 on one screen. Soon, he was so wrapped up in the game that he switched it to full screen.

Really bad idea.

Magnus dispatched the guard, to the protests of Malus, and proceeded down the hallway. From what he could tell from a map he had found, he should be almost to the Front Door. Malus noticed a Time Machine in a door to his left. "This is where I get off, and I'm taking the guards with me. Goodbye, walking time paradox." So saying, he left to collect the guards and take them with him to his home dimension. Magnus continued to the Front Door, and saw the reason why he needed the explosive power of all the known elements.

The Door was made of 42,000,000-inch thick Protosteel.

Jeremy passed the elements over to Magnus through a manual mail delivery slot. Magnus worked for about an hour, and finally, the compound was ready. Magnus picked up the glob, hid himself behind a blast shield, and lobbed the thing at the main door. There was a massive BOOOOOOOOM! And the door was blown off its hinges. Then the door vaporized, which set off a chain reaction which ended up doing absolutely nothing. Jeremy stepped out from behind, his hair jet-black (as well as his face). "Wow. Talk about powerful. But where did the other me get the Protosteel?" Magnus, attentive as ever, perked up on this. "Ah, that explains it. Who exactly is this 'other you'?" Jeremy explained, and I won't go into the detail, as you've already read that chapter.

The truth was, Mew wasn't the only one who was dying inside when Jeremy was away. Jeremy, too, was pining for her. After all, life wasn't as fun and random without her.

Jeremy handed Magnus a shotgun. Magnus test-fired, and the result shattered a building, triggering alarms throughout the city. "(insert swear word of your choice here)!" said Jeremy. Magnus uttered a long string of German. Jeremy looked at him funnily. 'I'll explain later, let's go!" Magnus yelled as he sprinted off. Jeremy ran after him. He could've created a vehicle, but that would have taken time. They hotwired a nearby car, and they drove off.

Jeremy, feeling awesome, had the car fantastically explode one minute after they left it. A chunk hit him on the head, and he stooped to examine it. It was the platinum catalyst in the car's lower body. "Sweet, something of worth," he said. They continued on their way.

They found enough stone to create the basis of a teleporter gate, and Jeremy added his new element, teleportinium, to make it work. The only problem was, they needed more electricity than the East Coast. Magnus solved this by hooking Jeremy's gloves directly to the machine, so when they left, no one could use the gate anymore. They stepped in, and disappeared.

Jeremy fell right on top of Kyogre as she was listening to Arceus give an important speech. **As some of you higher-ups well know, and those of you in lower positions likely don't, **he declared, **I am NOT the ultimate being.** A collective gasp followed this, with Kyogre gasping because of Jeremy and Magnus's sudden appearance. Nobody noticed, however, as Arceus was still speaking. **There was one who helped me along in the path to wisdom, one who even contributed to my very creation, and that is Ero. **Arceus pointed to a statue of a man Jeremy had never seen before. **In times like this, there are too many enemies for one hero to face alone, **declared Arceus. **Ero must be found. Go, children. Go and find him, for the enemy is already searching.**

Magnus fell some distance away, on top of an ant. No one cared, however.

Jeremy didn't know who Ero was, or why he was so important. He tried to look him up, but there was no information whatsoever. He looked at his glove in confusion, when something caught his eye. On the very rim of his gloves, in the most obscure place possible, the word "Ero" was written. Intrigued, he searched the gloves for more. He found that the gloves were so rubbery, he could turn them inside out, and this is what he found:

"To the person who reads this, you have been accepted as my heir. To find more, go to Arceus's statue of me and place one glove into a slot on the back of the neck."

Jeremy set off for the statue.

**A/N: It's been a long time… How have you been?**

**Portal 2 references aside, I really am sorry for being late. But, here's the next chapter.**


	54. Chapter 53

Chapter 53 – Ero's Legacy

Jeremy snuck up to the statue. He wasn't sure why he was doing this in the dead of night, but he thought that if he did it in daylight, it wouldn't be as cool. He examined the statue. There was indeed a slot in the back of the neck. He climbed up, careful not to slip, and put a single glove into the statue. Then he looked behind him, as something was happening there. A set of stairs were forming, going deep into the earth. He looked around, and assured that no one else was there, descended into the deep.

Unfortunately, he was wrong. Arceus was awake and watching, and smiled to himself.

As Jeremy walked down the stairs, he noticed that there was a light ahead. He quickly jumped down the rest of the stairs, landed painfully, and continued. The light was a candle, that burned with an ethereal flame. There was a small, cozy room down here, with a desk, a bed, and hundreds upon hundreds of drawings. Jeremy picked one up and examined it. It was a design for a magnetic shoe enhancement, and it was advanced beyond anything Jeremy could have imagined. He picked up another, which was a design for a forge that could melt anything. Jeremy was intrigued. Number one, this place was cozy enough for him, which was rare, and two, it seemed to have been made with him in mind. It certainly wasn't a Mew's work, Jeremy mused, as there were minor imperfections in the room –the desk had a chip taken off, the floor pattern was not symmetrical, and other things that only Jeremy would spot. Then he spotted a small book, obviously well-worn, that said "My Diary" on it. Jeremy picked it up and opened it, reclining on the bed. He read;

"Today, I perfected subatomic theory. It wasn't that hard, once I got the information I needed and did some calculations. In other news, Arceus has grown impatient with me for some reason. I wonder why…" Jeremy flipped the page.

"Today, I discovered a new type of matter, which could revolutionize the power industry. It's not dark matter, but it is very similar in idea, in that it seems to be an opposite of my own energies. When I combined a sample of my energy with an equal example of this substance, it blazed with a light that blinded me for some time thereafter. Arceus came in, and told me he had been waiting for this discovery." Jeremy continued to read for quite a while, finally finding the last written-in page.

"I fear I may not be able to stay for much longer. The Legends, upon finding my research, were ill-tempered to say the least. Even my lover was against me. Mew…If you do read this…my apologies…"The rest was smudged out. Jeremy read the last sentence again. Mew? This guy had also had a Mew for a lover. Coincidence? Jeremy didn't believe in coincidence. Jeremy closed the book, and checked his new watch. It was precisely 1 AM, and he had learned a lot in just two hours of reading. Jeremy exited the study, vowing to come back and try to find more.

Mew had noticed a change in Jeremy. He was shifty-eyed at times, and reluctant to say what he had been doing. She didn't want to press the matter, but being a Mew, she knew the curiosity would eventually kill her. One of the oft-repeated sayings in the Mew's Guide to Staying Safe was "Curiosity killed the Mew. Avoid it, or satisfy it." So, one day, she followed Jeremy while invisible.

Jeremy felt like he was being followed this time, as he descended the stairs. He checked behind him again. Nothing was there, save for a slight shimmer in the air. He attributed this to the difference of heat between the outside and the inside. "I'm way too paranoid these days," he muttered. Mew, having barely escaped detection, continued following him down. She found herself in the same room that Jeremy had found, papers everywhere. She nudged one with her toe. Floating down, she read it. It was an advanced diagram of…something. She was about to move when an alarm sensor started. It was ingeniously loud enough to attract attention, yet quiet enough to escape notice from the outside. She froze, as a strange blue mist sprayed into the room. She saw Jeremy undergoing her same surprise. A speaker came on, and in a robotic voice, said "Invisible objects detected." The mist cleared, and as her vision also cleared, Mew found Jeremy staring right at her. She had been revealed! But how?

.

"Um, Mew, were you following me?" Jeremy asked, one eyebrow raised. Mew, realizing the jig was quite obviously up, nodded, and muttered _Sowwy…_ Jeremy smiled, and said "That's alright. I didn't expect to keep this place secret for much longer anyway. But what I'm wondering, is that voice said invisible _objects_, plural. So where are the other invisible objects?" Mew shrugged. "This could be important, let's look around," said Jeremy. Mew agreed, and dug through piles of stuff. Meanwhile, Jeremy noticed a new door, one that hadn't been there before. He pointed it out to Mew, and they opened it. It was barely human-sized, so that Jeremy, only five feet tall (he had been changed back from age 18 by a copy of his own powers from Magnus, and remembered him saying "Now we're even"). He went through a short corridor, specially designed to not let light into it. Needless to say, there was a lot of scuffling and bumping into each other. Nonetheless, they eventually came out into a room that was strangely tilted. Then something clicked, and the room settled back into normal view.

The room itself was a lab, but it was much more advanced than anything even Magnus could have dreamed of. Jeremy noticed an object that looked very light, and tried to pick it up, only to realize that the thing must weigh half a ton. Meanwhile, Mew had noticed something, and called _Over here! _to Jeremy. He saw a small coatrack, with two pairs of gloves hung on it. They simply said "Work gloves,"  
and one was designed to fit a Mew, the other a human. Jeremy put the human-sized ones on, and thinking of something, tried to pick the object up again. It didn't work, and he sighed. Mew, noticing a small switch on her gloves, turned it on. She easily picked up the object, and it floated in her hands. Jeremy looked over at her, thinking she was showing off, and then he realized what she was demonstrating:

She wasn't using her psychic powers.

Jeremy, seeing her indicate the switch, quickly turned his own on. He could lift anything in the room, and he vaguely suspected that he couldn't have before. Mew was, of course, messing around with interesting stuff in the lab, when she came across a test tube. There was a glowing black substance in the tube, and it looked moldable. Foolishly, she opened it. The contents lifted up as if of their own accord, and flew directly into Jeremy. Jeremy gasped in surprise, and looked like he was changing into his Ultimate form, but he stopped. He coughed the stuff back out, and Mew hurriedly replaced it inside the test tube. "Ugh, what was that stuff?" he coughed. "I feel as if I got slapped by Kyogre, stomped on by Groudon, and hit by a missile!" Mew checked the label of the test tube. It said "Dark Energy, Pure". Mew showed him the label, and they both agreed to talk to Arceus about it tomorrow.

Meanwhile, Dark Jeremy had received a text from an unknown caller. It said "The time has come."

Dark Jeremy gathered his things, and set off.

It was time for his destiny, after all.

**A/N: OoooOOooh, foreboding! What is the strange stuff? Why does it react so badly with Jeremy? (A clue –his dark side, and lack thereof) Why has Nick not been even MENTIONED?**

**Nick: Review. (goes off and cries)**


	55. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54 – Pure Evil**

There was a sudden commotion in the front lawn of the Hall. Jeremy, sunbathing on the rooftops, jumped down to find Dark Jeremy, holding the other Legendaries at gunpoint. Jeremy walked up to him. "For the love of waffles, why do people keep showing up here?" Arceus hurriedly closed a small portal behind him. Jeremy, pretending to not notice, asked "What are you here for?" Dark Jeremy grinned, and flew at Jeremy. The two collided, and…merged.

Everyone was stunned. There was a flash of light, and at the center was a new being, exactly half light and half dark. The light faded, and everyone looked again only to see Jeremy, looking very confused. "What?" he said. The Legends walked off, muttering about "random events". Only Mew and Arceus stayed behind. Arceus walked up to Jeremy, and appeared to examine him. **You might want to revisit Ero's study… **Arceus whispered in his ear. Jeremy nodded, and Arceus teleported away. Grabbing some scientific supplies from Magnus ("I'm, um, making platinum?"), Jeremy went down into the cavern…

Mew and Jeremy were studying the texts they had read last night. Jeremy seemed different as he read them, Mew noticed. He had some of the features of Dark Jeremy, such as a new scowl, and she had heard him muttering to himself at night.

Jeremy also noticed something was wrong with him. He was provoked easily, and he kept hearing Dark Jeremy's voice in his head. _Might want to check out that vial of Dark Energy,_ the voice suggested. _No_, Jeremy replied. _I'm only here to help. _The voice said sternly. Jeremy sighed, and went over to inspect the vial. It was in an everything-resistant casing, and he took it out. To his surprise, it seemed to be attracted to him. He went over to Mew and showed it sticking to his arm. Mew laughed. _Nice trick, is it magnetized?_ Jeremy showed her that there were no magnets attached. Mew was perplexed. _But how is it doing that?_ She asked. She turned back to her texts, and looked up after a while, waiting for an answer. To her shock, Jeremy was trying to open the vial. As she moved to stop him, the contents spilled out and absorbed themselves into Jeremy's skin. "Ah crap!" he said, and there was a sudden drop in the lighting of the room. Mew, stunned from the blast, could only watch as Jeremy transformed into a frightening new form…

Jeremy looked absolutely terrifying. His fingers were a foot long each, and sharpened to deadly, knife-like points, and his entire body was a deep and pure black, except his eyes and mouth. His eyes had no pupils, and his teeth were even sharper than his fingernails. Most astonishingly, he had gotten thinner, to the point where he had no air resistance when moving. His spikes had reformed, but they were not spikes. Now they were curved into a pattern similar to a Stantler's antlers (try saying that five times fast…) with a levitating sphere in the middle to match. With a bloodcurdling howl, the newly formed creature sped off into the night.

You may have been wondering how Jeremy was feeling about this. He felt reckless, and very fast. Meanwhile, the voice in his head was speaking. _What did I tell you?_ It said. _This is your new dark form._ Jeremy furiously replied _I don't WANT a dark form._ The voice ignored him._ To use your powers, activate a negative emotion. Like when you were going to battle Dialga. _Jeremy remembered back to that time. He had been pretty ticked, come to think of it. He set a course for the Hall, with only one thing in mind:

Fight anything that moves.

Another scuffle in the hall had everyone running outside. The first to reach the outside, quickly tried to get back inside, causing much confusion. Finally, everyone was forced outside, to look at Dark Jeremy. "What the cheese is THAT?" Kyogre said. "I don't like it," said Victini. "Jeez, it looks like evil reincarnated!" exclaimed Keldeo. The 'thing' gave another howl, and Groudon stepped forward. "I don't care what it looks like. Jeremy doesn't seem to be around, so let's deal with it ourselves!" The others nodded assent to this, and charged the new guy. It jumped into the air, spun around so that its head was facing the ground, and released a shockwave of darkness. Then followed a fight for the ages, with the Legends who weren't knocked out from the first hit fighting furiously against the dark creature, who was evilly laughing and easily defeating them. Mew came shooting out of the cavern entrance…

_Guys! _She yelled. No one noticed. Mew pulled Celebi out and whispered her idea. Celebi gave the thumbs up, and froze time around the spectacle. It was quite funny, with several of the Legends in extremely awkward positions, others frozen in midair, still others about to prepare an attack. They looked at the two expectantly. _That's Jeremy you're fighting, _she explained. Everyone stood still (literally, they couldn't move) as the implications of this hit them.

Arceus was drinking tea. **Meh, I'll go do something when I feel like it, **he said to the author. The author shook his head, and pointed to the outside doorway. Arceus sighed. **Fine,** he said. Then he got up and walked away.

Meanwhile, outside, time was still paused for two reasons: One being that no one wanted to restart the fight, another being that they didn't know what Jeremy would do. Arceus walked out onto the lawn, stared, and conjured a music player. He set the track to "Blue". Everyone else didn't see what he was really doing, because they were too afraid of Jeremy powering up even further. "Arceus, no!" Kyogre shouted. The music started playing, and Celebi, finally getting the idea, restarted time.

The others watched as the music made a new reaction with Jeremy: It drained him of his dark form, leaving behind only regular Jeremy. "Wait, wat?" said Rotom. "Shouldn't he have gotten stronger?" Arceus looked at him. **The answer is for only Jeremy to know. **Rotom quickly backed down.

Jeremy got up in a medical bed. "Whoa, was I drunk?" he asked to no one in particular. A voice sounded over the speakers. "No, but you are in the Aperture Science Medical Facility. I have been asked to take care of you." Jeremy knew that voice.

It was the computerized voice of GLaDOS.

It had been a week. Jeremy was still in the Enrichment Center, getting stronger every day. He even got to do some Test Chambers, but he wasn't allowed to do anything dangerous, and wasn't allowed in the decayed parts of the facility (this taking place just before Portal 2). One day, he was in Test Chamber 84, when he noticed a door set into the wall. He opened it, and saw a dead scientist. "Wow, someone saw a good show," he said. Then he noticed what the scientist was holding. It was very similar to an electronic reader, more specifically a Nook, but it had old-style green text flashing across it. Jeremy, thinking it was a video game, picked it up and took it back to his Relaxation Vault.

Jeremy was finally ready to go back. He took his stuff, and thanked GLaDOS, who acknowledged it and told him to get going. "After all, there is research to be done." Jeremy had shrugged at this, and a portal opened in front of him. He stepped inside, expecting the bright flash of light. Instead, he was met with cold stone…


	56. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55 – Criminal Element**

Jeremy was now very confused. First of all, where was he? All he could see was a jumpsuit, with his standard-issue Aperture Science Test Subject jumpsuit matching perfectly with the cold, gray walls. He was pretty sure he had either been extremely drunk, or had done something pretty messed-up. The only person who came down to this place was Darkrai, who only glared at him. The only time Darkrai spoke to him was when he first arrived, saying only _Get comfortable, 'cause you're going to be wishing for this jail cell in a while._ Jeremy knew he could break out, but he really didn't want to.

Finally, a light came down the stairway into the hall where his cell was kept, and Jeremy stared into the stern face of Arceus. **For following in the footsteps of Ero too far, **he stated, **you are officially exiled to the Mystery Zone. **Jeremy stared. He knew all about the Mystery Zone. It was a place no person could access, and was inhabited by rejects and monsters. What did he do?

Jeremy's cell was moving. It seemed he was on some kind of ship, until he saw a flash of green scales. At this point, Jeremy really didn't care, even if he could have talked to Rayquaza. If all of them dumped him for a single incident, then what did he care about them? Now he saw why they were hidden away in the Hall. They were too scared of people like him. Suddenly, the cell shifted position, and he was falling…

Jeremy braced for impact, but it never came. He opened his eyes. He was in some sort of city, but everything was weird. Then, a pixelated being came up to him. "Welcome to Glitch City," it said. "And your name is?"

"Jeremy." He replied. The thing studied him. "Well, I can't see why you're here, you look as though you've never seen a glitch in your life! Here, let me get you out of there." It seemed to concentrate, and the bars of the cell melted. Jeremy stepped out, avoiding the puddle of molten metal, onto the City grass. It smelled like a burning Gameboy.

Jeremy was studying the city. After explaining who he was ("My real name is unpronounceable in the English, or in fact any other language, so you can call me 'M'!") the thing left, leaving Jeremy to his own devices. He saw the Gym in the distance, but it looked as if it had been redecorated, now sporting the name "City Hall" on its front. Jeremy set off in that direction.

He finally got to the City Hall and went inside. Jeremy was surprised: the place was completely unglitched, and well-ventilated. He went over to a door that said "President," but a guard barred his way. "Halt, stranger! To enter the President's chambers, you must answer this riddle: If Chuck Norris were in a Pokemon game, what would his cry be?" Jeremy thought a while. "It would be nothing, because Chuck Norris never cries," he replied. The guard, surprised that he knew the answer, stepped aside. Jeremy entered the office…

It was decorated similar to the Oval Office of the USA. "Welcome, strang…wait, it's you?" said the occupant of the far side of the room, sweeping him into a bear hug. "What-who are you?" Jeremy choked. The person set him down, studied him thoughtfully. "You don't know?" he said. Jeremy shook his head. The other person sat back down in his chair. He was a redhead, with blue eyes, like Jeremy himself.

"I'm your father, and my name is Ero."

Jeremy was stunned. "Wait, WHAT?" Ero nodded. "Yup, I guess you've heard of me." Jeremy stood there, thoughts racing through his head. "But you look nothing like the statue!" Ero laughed. "You think I would display myself for everyone to see, after I fled that Hall?" Jeremy was even more surprised, if that was even possible. "You…fled?" Ero nodded, and began his story.

"Well, it all began a while back. I just saved the Legends once again, and I went into my study. Now, I had just discovered Dark Energy, and I was trying to keep it secret. But somehow, word got out, and without thinking much of it, I ran away. They were about to banish me, after all. So I fled here, to the one place where they would never expect."

"Well, that's awesome, but how are you my father?" Ero smiled. "How do you think you have psychic powers? Think, brutha." Jeremy took his advice and thought. "You said you were also in love with a Mew, did you guys…" Jeremy trailed off as the full implications of this hit him. "Yup," Ero replied. "Number one, that means Mew and I are cousins…Gross…, and number two, that explains so much it's scary." Jeremy said. "Can't die?" Ero stated. Jeremy nodded. "Able to conjure energy attacks?" Jeremy nodded again. "Yup, you are my son, then." He finished. Jeremy didn't know what to say. Then he thought. "So what was with my other parents, on Earth?" Jeremy asked. Ero grinned. "They're nothing more than humans. So, any other questions?"

It had been just one day since Jeremy's shocking confrontation with his own father. After eating his breakfast steak (the most important steak of the day!), he had talked to some of the glitches. Apparently, his dad was an advocate for their rights, and had petitioned to give them said rights more than once. Jeremy was in full agreement. Why should any Pokemon be judged on looks, or abilities? Why should anything be judged as such? Of course, the Legends wouldn't listen, for their own reasons. Jeremy sighed and finished his stroll in the Hazard Suit, which made him uncomfortable, although safe from glitch effects. He was just about to walk inside when he heard a familiar sound.

It was Mew's breathing.

Jeremy shrugged and ignored it. Mew couldn't survive here. He crossed his room to his bed and was about to take a nap when he heard a distinct _Ouch! _from behind him. He spun around, grabbing at the table in search of a weapon, when he remembered that he had no weapons here. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a can of water vapor. He sprayed it all around, and the droplets stuck to the outlines of Mew, and two others, Latias and Rotom.

"What do you three want?" he asked. Sure he was being a bit rude, but they did agree to get rid of him. He didn't even remember what he did! Mew flew up to him and tried to hug him, but he pushed her off. Mew floated back, startled. Jeremy must be pretty seriously upset to push her away, she thought to herself. "You know what, save it. I don't care." Jeremy said, as he went over to his makeshift lab. He started measuring and combining chemicals, not really noticing what he was doing. Mew went and watched him, while the others stayed back unsure. Just as he was about to pour rubidium into water (the result being a massive explosion), Mew stopped him. He was about to snap at her, but then he saw what she had prevented and kept himself in check. _Latias has something to show you, _she whispered in his ear. "At this point, it had better be something akin to the truth." Latias nodded, and slowly said "I'm going to use Sight Sharing on you, so be prepared…" Jeremy nodded.


	57. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56 - Redemption**

Jeremy was seeing the earlier battle, from the eyes of Latias. Latios warned her to stay back for her safety, so she could watch the battle from earlier. As such, she was not affected by Celebi's time stop, and could see the entirety of what happened. The actual battle will not be described to you people, so go read the previous chapter if you want to relive it. The author is way too lazy to write all that again. Anyway…

Jeremy had just one question at the end of the Sight Sharing. "WHO THE (This has been shortened down to a few sentences. It was originally about three pages long!) WAS THAT DARK THING?!" Latias frowned at this. Rotom scuffed the bottom of his electric aura on the floor distractedly. Mew answered, reluctantly. _That was you… _

For the first time in his life, Jeremy was stunned speechless. Mew tried looking into his thoughts, but it was like looking into a black hole. Latias wondered what the others were thinking, and if Latios would punish her for not staying at the Hall. Rotom stared into space, and space stared back, saying "Why you lookin' at me, boi?" Jeremy finally recollected himself, and said "That explains WAY too much." Mew nodded, a small smile coming to her face. Suddenly, a blue blur swept into the room, knocking Jeremy and Mew over (Rotom was unaffected, being part Ghost).

"Latias, what are you DOING here?" said Latios. Latias cringed a bit, but still stood. "I was…helping Mew?" she weakly suggested. Latios frowned. "Mew is under suspicion of Dark Magic. Didn't you hear?" Latias shook her head. "Well, come on then! You shouldn't be around these two, they're bad influence," Latios replied while pulling Latias out the window. Just then, the door opened to reveal Ero. "Might that be Latios I heard?" Ero inquired. Latios was struck speechless, much like Jeremy about a minute ago. "E…E…Ero?" Latios falteringly said. Ero grinned, and made a Victory sign with his hand. "That's me, all right. What are you guys doing here with my son and daughter-in-law?" This shocked Latios even more, and he flew right out the window, to the portal that Palkia was holding open. Palkia was disturbed to see Latios, normally looking after Latias, completely ignoring her, with an expression of shock on his face. **That boy needs to watch less horror movies,** sighed Palkia.

It was the talk of the table at dinner in the Hall. Latios recounted his experience several times, and Latias helped when he stumbled. Conversation is swirling around the table, until Arceus finally said **Enough! If Ero is there, why are we wasting time talking about it. Go there, and bring him here!**

Jeremy woke up the next morning to hear muffled shouts and arguments downstairs. He sighed, put on his outdoor clothes, and went outside. He was mildly surprised to see Ero arguing with what seemed to be the entire legendary team, minus Arceus. He strained his ear for tidbits of conversation: "No, I cannot go back," Ero was saying. "You guys hated me." There were several cries of "No we didn't!" and various other objections, and finally Jeremy wandered over. "Hey Dad, what's going on?" he sleepily asked.

This caused a sudden silence among the Legends. After a few minutes of extreme awkwardness, the usually quiet Zapdos spoke up. "Wait. The most powerful person in history is your DAD?!" Both Ero and Jeremy nodded at the same time. This caused a general jaw-drop among the Legends, followed by excited whispers. "And furthermore," Ero continued, "disgracing _both_ my children, though one is actually my niece, won't help you in your ridiculous quest to bring me back."

At this point, the Legends had agreed on one thing: As much as they suspected Jeremy of being evil, it was better to have Ero on their side. But Latias had talked to Jeremy after Ero's recent stunning proclamation, and he had flat-out refused, saying "Why in the world would I go back? There's nothing to go back for except the people like you, who are too few to count for me. Tell them to find another hero or two, because me and Ero are _done_."

Ero, grinning, led Jeremy back inside. "Well, I think that shocked them enough," he said, all the while looking like he was going to double over laughing. Jeremy was also grinning as well, filled with the dark pleasure of besting the Legends. Mew was there also, but she didn't look happy. _I miss having fun with those guys… _she said quietly to herself. Jeremy looked at her, and saw her forlorn expression. He wouldn't have normally helped her, at this point still disillusioned with Pokemon in general, but something in her face softened his hard heart. Besides, he had an idea for the Legends to get respect from him and Ero, and at the same time appease Mew by returning to that group. He whispered in Ero's ear, who grinned again and nodded. "Hey, Mew," Jeremy said, looking straight at her. "Tell the others this: If one of them can defeat me in battle, then I and Ero will gladly rejoin the group." Mew, looking surprised, nodded and sped off.

Mew arrived at the Hall, to the general glares of the Pokemon who were still discussing what to do. _I…have an announcement, _she said. "No one cares!" yelled someone in the back. Mewtwo walked up to her, and said privately, _A few of us are sorry for you. Apparently, the vote passed this morning to ban you from the Hall, and find another Mew. _Mew was shocked. Then she got angry. _Fine! _She snapped. _I _was_ going to tell you how to get Ero back, but I guess you don't need me anymore! _She flew off, leaving everyone silent. "Well, we screwed up pretty badly," said Keldeo. "Big time," agreed Moltres. **Go get them back, you idiots! **Yelled an enraged Dialga.

Mew was flying as fast as she could. Tears of rage streamed out from behind her, but she didn't care at this point. _They ditched me! Holy Chuck Norris, they DITCHED ME! _She was interrupted by a cough to her left. She looked over, and was extremely surprised to see Magnus, with a jetpack. Another cough, this time to her right, directed her to look at Nick, flying through use of foot-rockets. "What, you thought we were going to be left out?" Magnus smirked. "No way, Jose." Continued Nick. Mew grinned, and said _Watch out for the Legends, I bet at least some of them are on my tail. _Looking back, they saw Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Latios, and Latias on their tail. _Don't hit Latias, she's on our side, _yelled Mew over the high-speed winds. Nick and Magnus both nodded, and began preparing their various weapons. Magnus took out an ionic cannon. Nick took out a Tesla globe attached to his arm. He then began firing electric arcs at the group, which quickly scattered. Magnus also began firing the I-Cannon, as he called it. "Newest IPod app, try our free product!" Magnus yelled as he fired at random. "I see you're not in favor of IPods, how about a nice competing brand?" Continued Nick, as he fired the ElectroArc Blaster, as he called it. The two continued with an onslaught of fire, all the while coming up with extremely funny puns. Even Mew couldn't resist giggling, as they continued their flight to Glitch City.

Jeremy suddenly looked up while reading. Ero looked over at him, puzzled. "Nothing," Jeremy hastily said. "I just had the feeling my friends were making awesome jokes without me." Ero nodded and continued his book. Jeremy slowly restarted on his. Much as he hated to say it, it was nice not having giant gods around. _Very peaceful, _Jeremy thought. _Needs to be like this more often._

**A/N: Well, we've come a long way. In the next chapter, things happen, stuff explodes, and Nick actually opts out of eating cookies!**

**Nick: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO – Oh, right, review. –OOOOO**


	58. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57 – Everyone's Running**

Mew, Nick and Magnus had reached Glitch City, and quickly sped inside, moving fast to avoid both the harmful Glitch effects and the other Legends trying to catch them. Magnus sealed the portal, and they sped off toward Jeremy.

The Legends who weren't currently flying were coming up with backup strategies. "Maybe…we could apologize?" Suggested Mesprit. Everyone looked at her, and she said "Sorry, sorry, just an idea…" Raikou stood up. "Actually, I second Mesprit. This should not have gone on as long as it has. I believe it's time to be less stubborn, and negotiate." A few others stood up as well, agreeing. Rayquaza objected, and said "If you don't like the Hall's policies, then you can get out." Suicune angrily replied "Fine!" and left. The others who had agreed followed. "Nice job, Ray. Now they have more people on their side," sighed Terrakion. Rayquaza frowned as the full implication of what he had just caused hit him. "Dang," he said.

Nick and Magnus were watching the portal, in case something broke through. It was only a matter of time until Palkia showed up, after all. And show up he did, epically ripping space open to get his group through. The duo were about to fire when Latios showed up, yelling "Hold your fire!" Nick reluctantly lowered his blaster, but Magnus kept his raised. "How do we know you're on our side?" he yelled back. Latias came up and said "Because we are." This didn't leave either of the two convinced, until Jeremy came into the room. "Hey, Latias," he said, grinning. Mew was at his side, and Latias noticed the old fire in his eyes. "Can you let my group through?" Latias asked. "Are they going to try and take me back to ~there~?" asked Jeremy in return. "Nah…we're banned too!" said Latios who had just come into the room. He explained the scenario, and Jeremy said "Yeah, go ahead." Latios gave the signal to the others, and they filed through the dimensional rip.

"We never really approved the vote to ban either you or Mew," said Raikou. "The problem is, a lot of the higher-ups like Dialga and Rayquaza have much more authority." Jeremy nodded, hating oligarchies as much as any good person. "Okay, who here is the fastest?" Latios raised his hand. "And no one back at the Hall knows you've quit yet?" He nodded. "Then give them this message: If any of them can defeat me in combat, then me and Ero will gladly return." Latios laughed, nodded, and sped off. Raikou chuckled a little as he left. "Brilliant," he said to Jeremy. "That'll get them good." Jeremy grinned, and went to check on Ero, who was presumably still reading.

"Hey guys!" Latios's cry resounded through the Hall, where the remaining Legends were still trying to come up with strategies. "What? Don't tell me you've lost Mew," said Groudon irritably. "Well, yeah… but I did get her information!" Latios replied. This caused a general perk-up among the group, with whispers circulating. "Well?" Rayquaza finally asked. "We're waiting…" Latios grinned. "Jeremy agrees to return, with Ero, if one of you guys defeat him in combat." This caused general fear among the Legends. 'You're kidding, right?" asked Zekrom. Latios shook his head. "By the way, I'm quitting the Legendary Group. You guys have TERRIBLE hot chocolate!" He sped out the window, laughing and not looking back. "I didn't think it was that bad," grumbled Reshiram. "So, what do we do?" asked Groudon. Rayquaza thought. "So far, they've been surprising us at every turn," he said. "Now it should be our turn to surprise them."

Ero was indeed still reading when Jeremy found him. However, it was a different book. "What'cha reading?" asked Jeremy. "Your journal," replied Ero. "It's pretty funny." Jeremy smiled. He had just read through it last night, and he still laughed at some of the stuff written.

Rayquaza smiled as the portal opened. They had recruited Princess for this particular task, and she happily agreed, being that Mew was on the other side. A human came through, dazed from his recent trip. "Where am I?" he asked. Groudon grinned. "You're in the Hall of Legends, boy. And we need you to do a little favor…" The kid gulped. He wasn't used to doing favors for giant, element-wielding-gods…

Latios finally got back, still laughing. "Man, that was fun! You should have seen their faces! You were totally right, Latias!" He looked over to Latias, holding a videocam and evilly grinning. Latios made a small noise of fear as he realized what he had just said. "Best. Blackmail. Ever." Latias said. Latios gulped.

Jeremy, who was bored, was working on random new inventions, with Ero's help. "But wouldn't it be easier if we just put the transponder here and the generator there?" he said to Ero. "Hmmm, you're right," Ero thoughtfully replied. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Jeremy, hating doors, simply dropped out the window. He landed with a thud, but wasn't affected much. Latios, who was knocking, said "Umm, Jeremy? The other Legends have arrived, and they've got a human with them." Jeremy frowned. "Is it Magnus?" he asked. Latios shook his head. Jeremy grabbed his gloves, which Mew had brought back for him, and went out to confront the Legends, for what would hopefully be the last time.

"Welcome, Jeremy! Ready to fight?" called Rayquaza gleefully. "I don't know why you're so cheerful, because you're only going to lose." Groudon grinned. "We won't be fighting you." Jeremy raised an eyebrow as Groudon's fist opened, dropping a figure to the ground. Jeremy gasped as he recognized the figure. "He will."

"Brandon?" he yelled. He ran up to his old friend from Earth, who high-fived him. "Sup, Jeremy!" Brandon replied. "Dude, it's been forever! How've you been?" Brandon seemed confused. "Um, you died a day ago, Jeremy. I was at the funeral, and then I was…here." Jeremy nodded. "Huh. Well, I've been here for about a year and a half. Talk about a time skip," he said. Brandon gestured to the Legends, who were waiting expectantly. "These guys threatened to kill me if I didn't beat you, and they also gave me every Japanese weapon. So, do we fight…or not…?" Jeremy frowned and thought. He couldn't move Brandon to safety in time, nor could he fight his best friend. "Um…" he said. "Wow, I have no idea. But you would lose if you fought me." Brandon grinned. "Oh yeah? We'll see." And thus, the most epic fight of the century began.

"Hey, Nick," Magnus called over. "What?" Nick answered back. "These cookies are a special recipe by me-" Nick quickly zoomed over. "That you shouldn't eat, because these are knockout cookies," Magnus finished. Nick, who was about to take a bite, slowly set the cookie back down and walked out of the room.


	59. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58 – Brandon?**

"Here, kid. This'll come in real handy." Groudon leered as he threw a small pouch down to Brandon. "Hey, no outside interference!" protested Jeremy. "That's cheating!" Brandon stared at his apparent 'gift'. "So he gets the most advanced weapons of the age, and I get…a pouch. Wonderful…"

Jeremy smiled to himself. Brandon was almost always sarcastic, but in the way of a good-natured, joking person. "See what's inside," he said to Brandon. "There's something heavy, feels pretty long… It's a souda!" Brandon said as he finished pulling the object out. It was like a double-bladed sword, but in a more literal sense, because it literally had two blades attached to the handle. "What does that do?" Jeremy said, eyeing the weapon. "It's kinda like one handle, two blades…" Brandon explained. "Right, whatever," Jeremy said. "Anyway, now that you actually have a weapon," he said while pulling out a laser gun, "It's ON!"

The two began their clash, with the Legends cheering Brandon on. Meanwhile, Mew, Nick, and Magnus heard the clashes outside, and looked out the window to see Jeremy badly losing to Brandon. "We should probably help him," Nick stated, grimacing as Jeremy suffered a gash to the side. _Agreed,_ Mew replied. She grabbed a test tube of a familiar substance, and rushed off with the others to help Jeremy.

"Since when did you get to be so good?" Jeremy asked Brandon. "Meh, been practicing. Sure you're not hurt?" Brandon replied, while calmly making a downwards slash directly at Jeremy, who dodged. "Nah, even if I die, I'll just reincarnate. No big deal," he said, firing his laz0r gun at Brandon, making several direct hits. "&*%^, that stings!" Brandon said. "We got morphine back at my place after," Jeremy answered. "Oh, okay then," Brandon said. Jeremy attempted to hit him with the back of his gun, but Brandon easily sidestepped and brought his souda crashing down on Jeremy's head. Jeremy stumbled back, dazed.

Meanwhile, the Legends who were rooting for Brandon were interestedly watching the spectacle of two humans duking it out, while at the same time making conversation. "If you weren't seeing the fight, you could almost mistake it for a friendly conversation," Rayquaza remarked. "I know, it's so weird," Groudon replied. They continued to watch the even-matched two battle on the lawn…

Mew finally arrived, holding the vial. It was Dark Energy, and she intended to prove to the Legends that it could be used for good…when she tripped over extremely dense air. The vial fell in slow motion, and hit Jeremy in the back of the head. "What the…" Jeremy said, momentarily distracted. Brandon chose this opportunity to hit Jeremy in the face, knocking him out. "Alright, cool," Brandon said, surveying his work. He then noticed Nick and Magnus calling something to him. "Run for your life!" Magnus was yelling. "He's going Dark!" Nick was shouting. "I'm confused!" Brandon was half yelling, half shouting back.

Jeremy got up, and shakingly began to change. His skin turned to deep black. His gloves disappeared, reforming his spikes, which curved to look slightly like a Stantler's antlers (try saying that five times fast, I dare ya) A small sphere was levitating in the middle of each pair of spikes. He had grown much thinner, and his hair was unkempt. His eyes were white, with no irises or pupils, and his teeth were sharpened fangs. "Holy (pickle)!" shouted Brandon, eyes wide. He nearly dropped his souda after witnessing the terrifying transformation. "Run, kid!" Magnus was still shouting. Brandon shook his head, and readied his sword. He could beat Jeremy once, he could do it again.

Brandon started by punching Jeremy in the face again, just to see how he would react. Dark Jeremy laughed and got up disjointedly. "Nice try…that didn't even hurt…" he said. "Okay, how bout this then?" Brandon asked while swinging his sword at Jeremy. Dark Jeremy wasn't scared, the sword would hurt him about as much as a fly. He was surprised, however, when the souda bit deep into his flesh. He screamed in pain, and jumped back a little. "So…that thorn is sharper than I thought…" he said to Brandon. "No matter…It will take a lot more than that to defeat me…I'm going to eat you, to see how you taste!" he said while launching himself at Brandon. Brandon stepped aside, and Jeremy's momentum carried him crashing to the ground. "I don't believe it – He's actually winning!" cried Magnus. The Legends were still cheering on Brandon, but he didn't hear them. He was lost in a world of parries and thrusts, where a wrong step meant instant death. Good thing he was wearing his good shoes…

Dark Jeremy was highly worried. Brandon had turned out to be much more dangerous than he had thought, and he hated being wrong about anything. He kicked Brandon to the ground. "Done!" he said, with Brandon apparently unconscious. Dark Jeremy hopped over his body, and looked up at the Legends, who cowered in fright. Then, a certain souda burst through his middle, and he looked down confused at it, before falling down and dying. "Well, there it is." Said Brandon. He looked at Jeremy, who had untransformed, but was still dead. "You can get up now…Hello? Earth to Jeremy…" Brandon said while lightly kicking Jeremy's corpse. Meanwhile, Jeremy had been reincarnated some feet away, and Brandon looked over at him. "Oh, there you are," he said. "Owww…. Soudas HURT…" Jeremy groaned. "Really? I had no idea." Brandon grinned, and helped him to his feet. Then, the Legends came up to inspect the finished fight.

"And the winner is… Brandon!" said Groudon, in the perfect Super Smash Bros. Announcer voice. "You remember the deal, Jeremy…" said Rayquaza. "Uff. Still hurting. Yeah, I remember…" said Jeremy. Ero had just come onto the scene, and was listening intently. "Hey, Dad, he beat me in a battle, so we have to go back to the Hall and- " "Yeah, I heard," Ero interrupted. He walked up and studied Rayquaza, who shrunk inside upon meeting his soulless eyes. "So, you beat my son. Congratulations. Very well, I'll return… but make a NEW political system. I've been talking to some of the other Legends who quit, and most of them did because they didn't have any authority. We need democracy, not oligarchy. Even though my synapsis of this event was written in the Fifth Prophesy (Jeremy gasped. He had forgotten about it entirely!), I still think things should turn out better." Rayquaza nodded, unable to do anything else.

It was one week later. Brandon had decided to stick around with the group of Jeremy's friends (we can call ourselves the Awesome Five, he had stated), and quickly developed his own relationships among the team. Nick and he shared a mutual dislike (Nick for not understanding his dislike of technological weapons, Brandon for Nick not understanding) and the two bickered very often. He and Magnus were great friends, and he and Mew got along relatively well. Jeremy showed him his adventure journal, Magnus showed him his explosives collection, and Mew showed him her psychic powers. The Legends now thought of Brandon with as much celebrity status as Jeremy, and he was constantly asked after to show off his swordplay, which he almost always accepted. And life was good…

Until Jeremy remembered the Sixth Prophesy.

**A/N: Dun dun duuunnn! New character introduction, better description skills, you know. Reviewz!**


	60. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59 – The Sixth Prophesy**

Jeremy got up from his bed, and felt like checking the Prophesy Room. In it, a new prophesy was, of course, inscribed on the sixth wall.

"The Warrior will fight against his own peace,

Created through his struggle with all of the Beasts,

And…" the rest was complete nonsense. Jeremy sighed. Did that mean he had to undo the peace he had just earned? Shoot. And all this before breakfast…

Nick was reclining in a lawn chair, listening to music when he heard a portal open. Figuring it was just one of Jeremy's experiments with the Portal Device v2, he sighed and went back to listening to music, completely ignoring all other sounds.

Brandon heard the sound of a portal opening. Seeing that he was new to the Hall, and did not know such things were commonplace, he went to investigate. What he found both shocked and disturbed him.

Jeremy was pondering various ideas when he heard a portal open right next to him. No one was around with a Portal Gun, so he looked around suspiciously. Then, a hand of shadow grabbed him, and sucked him into the portal that was right behind him. As he was being dragged, he spotted Brandon. "Dude! Tell the others!" he said, as he was sucked in and the portal closed. Brandon ran off.

The Legends in the Hall were eating breakfast, and reforming damaged relationships. Latias was still keeping herself from gloating over getting Latios to admit she had been right about something, and Latios himself was wondering what in the world he would have to do. Suddenly, Brandon appeared at the front of the table, and cleared his throat. Unfortunately, the sight of 47 gods staring at him was too much to bear, so Mewtwo decided to do him a favor and read his mind. "A shadowy hand kidnapped Jeremy," he said to the others. No one really was surprised at this. "Well? Shouldn't we do something?" Brandon finally found his voice. "Nah, he'll get out of it." Kyogre said, going back to the servings table. Brandon decided to take a psychological advantage. "But wouldn't it be awesome to show him up, and save him? Then he would owe you." This got the others thinking. It would be awesome… and it could also make up for them dumping him on Glitch City, and get in good terms with Ero. "Yeah, that seems like a win-win," said Victini. "Then let's do it," said the normally quiet Landorus. Everyone stared at him. "What? Just because the author hasn't had the time to put a word in from me, I'm mute?" he replied. Hey, I'm still getting used to Generation V, give it some time! The author said from somewhere above them.

Jeremy had no idea where he was. "You are in the realm of the Ghost King," a voice said from above him. Too many voices from above in this chapter. He looked around. The fog surrounding him seemed to clear, and he noticed he was in some sort of ancient location. Everything was decrepit, with entire sections of floor missing. He looked to his left. More bottomless pit, and to his right, a series of platforms just close enough for him to jump them…if he were wearing spring shoes! The platforms were at least 20 feet apart. He looked behind him, the only direction he had not looked, and did a double take at what he saw.

It was a literal fountain of Dark Energy, simply spewing out of a vault from the wall. But why in the name of pizza was it here? What did he have to do? Why? WHY? WHHHHHHYYYYYYYY?!

After his Robotnik-voiced objections to life were finished going through his head, and he was finished chuckling, he took another look at the situation. He noticed a weight scale off to one side. "What, were the test subjects self-conscious or something?" he wondered aloud. He finally figured out what he could do: Maybe, because he was so much stronger in Dark Form, some cool new power would come along to help him? He walked into the fountain of dark energy. It felt soothingly cool…

And suddenly, the voice in his head was back.

And it was NOT happy.

_Hello again, _the voice spoke. _Having FUN without me, are we? I don't think so. You're going to need me for these tests. _Jeremy scowled. "Why should I listen to you?" _Do YOU know how to get across?_ "No, do you?" Jeremy replied. _Yes. Now for the love of all that is sacred, HOLD STILL! _Jeremy winced. His other self yelled a lot. Taking control of Jeremy's body, Dark strolled over to the Dark Energy Dispenser. He grabbed the pipe, and, for some strange reason, bent it upwards, so that the energy flowed onto the floor, all the way to the other end of the platforms. "Those platforms are fake. Step on them, and you fall to your death." Dark spoke with Jeremy's voice. _Okay, so now what, genius? _Jeremy asked, being trapped inside his own brain. "Now, we jump!" answered Dark. He ran on the surface of them, which seemed to accelerate them to extreme levels. _Jeez, man, is this stuff butter? _Jeremy remarked as they sailed through the air. "No, but it does have the same effect."

"And no, it's NOT edible. Don't even think about it."

After they finished the jump, Dark strolled into the next room. "So what do we have here… Ah! Moving platforms! How delightful!" The room was another bottomless pit, but floating platforms dominated the top. _How do you know about this place? _Jeremy asked Dark. Dark remained silent. _Fine, be that way. You DO know the Legends should be here to help me out in a bit? _Jeremy remarked. "Oh trust me, the Ghost King is keeping them FAR away from here," Dark answered.

They had just gotten across the floating platforms. Jeremy felt a rush as he returned to control. "Alright, good." He entered the next room, where a laser beam singed his hair. "Whoa, that was close!" He yelled as he ran away from the beam. Another quickly stopped him. "What the heck?!" shouted Jeremy. _Dodge the lasers and get to the exit, _suggested Dark. "No, really? I'm totally going to stay here," said Jeremy. He then ran blindly through the room.

"I'm alive… how in the name of Arceus am I alive?" Jeremy said.

Meanwhile, Arceus was playing cards when he stiffened. "You okay, man?" asked a concerned Jirachi. **Fine… fine… I thought I heard my name, **answered Arceus.

**A/N: A bit short, and sorry for being this late. Anyway, why is Jeremy's alternate personality helping him? Why is the Ghost King so interested in him? Why is Portal 2 more awesome than I could have ever imagined?**

**Next time, on One Mew!**


	61. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60 – The Sixth Prophesy, Part 2**

"I'm tired. We've been walking in this travesty of a dimension for hours, and haven't seen anything but void," said an extremely tired Rotom. "Rotom… you're floating. How on Earth, or wherever we are, can you be tired?" asked Kyogre. Brandon remained silent. "Hey, Brandon, you've been quiet this whole time," said Ero. "Anything wrong?" Brandon looked around. "Well, nothing's exploding, burning, exuding toxic gas, or dissolving, so no, I don't think anything's wrong. It's just… Why is Jeremy the guy to get prophesies written? It's not that I'm jealous or anything, but was there a specific reason that it was him, and not say, Barack Obama?" Ero looked confused. "Who's Barack Obama?" Brandon muttered something under his breath. "U.S. President," he answered. Ero nodded, understanding. "Well, he is my son…. And he did have the right qualifications." Brandon looked at him with a confused expression on his face. Ero handed him a sheaf of papers. "Test Subject is abnormally persistent. Test Subject has high levels of endurance. Test Subject's legs are built to withstand high-impact forces. Wait…built?" Brandon asked. Ero nodded. "Genetic anomaly." Just then, six walls came out of nowhere, enclosing the entire group in an unescapable room. This room began to fill with burning, exploding acid which exuded toxic gas. "OH, COME ON!" Brandon yelled as the group quickly started banging against the walls.

The sad thing is, you probably thought this was funny.

But it isn't!

At all.

EVER.

Brandon and the others were still banging on the walls when suddenly, Kyogre had an idea. She started filling the room with water. "Kyogre, we're going to drown," said Brandon as the water level rose rapidly. Then he realized what she was doing – she was diluting the acid! "On second thought, swimming sounds great right about now!" Brandon remarked. "Hold your breath, everyone," said Kyogre. The chamber filled with water, and the walls started to creak. The acid was now barely stinging Brandon's skin, but he had a bigger, lack-of-oxygen related problem. Then, due to extreme water pressure, the chamber exploded.

The Ghost King was getting impatient with Jeremy. "RRRGH! Can't you solve these any faster? I thought you were smart!" Jeremy adopted a very serious look. "Shut up, I'm solving these as fast as I can!" The voice from above instantly replied. "RRR… You males are all the same…" Jeremy heard the click which meant that an intercom was disconnected. He sighed and continued solving the test, which involved using Dark Energy to jump over a bottomless pit. Again.

Wait… males?

"Sorry about the last outburst," the intercom piped up as Jeremy completed the latest test. "I was just having some… trouble. Anyway, continue testing." Jeremy frowned. "You know, you're not a great example of a GLaDOS," he said. "You're more like a Wheatley." The intercom was silent for a few seconds, and then, "…What?" Jeremy sighed. "Never mind," he said. He then checked if Dark was still hanging around in his brain. "Hey Dark Me, can I fly with Dark powers?" Jeremy asked. _Um… yes. You can. Why? _"Just wondering. Can you show me how, seeing as you seem to know this place?" Dark quickly explained. "Great, thanks." He then punched a hole in the 3-foot thick stone of the testing walls, and flew out. "Hey! Hey! What are you doing!" the intercom said, still loud even though Jeremy was flying away from the test chambers. "What the heck do you think I'm doing, making pancakes? I'm ESCAPING," said Jeremy. There was a faint pause. "….Oh," the Ghost King said.

"Darn."

Brandon was beginning to tire. Sure, he was already tired, but it was beginning to show. Ero was concerned, after all, he was only human. Not like the rest of them. He noticed a pinpoint of something off in the distance. "Hey, what's that?" He pointed out. Everyone looked toward it.

Then they started running toward it.

"Please come back! I have…. Um…. Cake!" cried the voice. "Wow, you really want to copy Portal, don't you?" asked Jeremy. "Yeah… I like the game…" the Ghost King answered. "Oh? Then get ready for this," Jeremy said, pulling out a Dimensional Pouch. He had copied Brandon's, so now it held his weapons, down to the last lemon grenade. He pulled out the Dual Portal Device, and he could almost imagine the Ghost King's eyes widening. "No way… Okay, that's it. I was originally intending to let you think you could escape, but now that you have that, you are not going anywhere. A claw came out of nowhere, and grabbed Jeremy like he was a plushie in a Claw Grabber. "Don't you need fifty cents or something for this?" said Jeremy frustratedly, as he was carried off.

Brandon finally recognized the thing which they were heading towards. "It looks like some sort of room," he mentioned to Ero as they were running. "Well, duh," said Latios." Ero leaned over and whispered something in his ear. "Oh! Right, you humans don't have our eyesight. Sorry, I keep forgetting." Brandon smiled. "Apology accepted." He then continued his sprinting towards the exit. "Speaking of exceptional eyesight, what can you see up there?" Latios stared hard a while before answering. "It looks like one of those Test Chambers from Portal," he answered. "Except there's Dark Energy everywhere."

Everyone immediately stopped.

Jeremy was exceptionally angry. What right did this person have to mess with him and his friends? As far as he knew, he had never known a Ghost King. As he was dragged into the chapter, he was shocked at the sight he was seeing.

Hold your breath, people…

The Ghost King was a woman.

And not a bad-looking one at that, Jeremy thought. Then Dark mentally slapped him. _Don't you have, oh I don't know, a girlfriend? _Jeremy blushed guiltily. "So. Welcome," she said. "Um, aren't you…you know… a Ghost King, emphasis on the King part?" The Ghost… Queen? Smiled. "Well, would you be more scared by a Ghost King or Queen?" she answered. "Personally, a Queen. Women are usually the worst ones when it comes to an Enemy list," Jeremy returned. "Well, I have a secret for you," she said. Jeremy tapped his foot expectantly.

"I love you."

**A/N: Haha, I think I may have surprised you there! Well, if you knew me, and you should have some inkling by now, you wouldn't be. Anyway, what will happen? Why is the Ghost Queen so interested in Jeremy? Find out next time…**

Brandon: Whatever you do, don't review. Seriously. DON'T DO IT.


	62. Chapter 61

**Curse you Ryudo-kin! You didn't take mah advice!**

**Although I can say with certainty that you are the rebellious type.**

**Anyway, this is it. The penultimate (second-to-last) Chapter. Enjoy, and try not to kill me. *goes and hides***

**Chapter 61 – The Penultimate Chapter.**

"Oh…Dear." Jeremy said as the Ghost Queen finished her sentence. She pulled him into a kiss, and at that exact moment Brandon, Ero, and the group came into the room. Followed by Mew.

Jeremy pushed her away. "Get off me! I have a freaking girlfriend!" he angrily said as he struggled to get away from her. "You weren't saying that five minutes ago, when we were kissing," she lied smugly. "That's because THAT NEVER HAPPENED." Mew had heard enough. _I am going to kill one of you, _she said, overflowing with rage at the apparent betrayal. _Now who will it be? _She looked into Jeremy's memories, and found nothing to suggest he truly loved her. She looked into the Ghost Queen's memories, and found what would probably be the most disturbing things of her entire life. Due to the EXTREME inappriopriateness of the Ghost Queen's memories, they will not be repeated.

Mew tackled the Ghost Queen, and they got into the greatest catfight of the century. Jeremy and the group of the other Legends watched with open mouths. On one side, Mew was pummeling and scratching the Ghost Queen with all her might, forgetting in her rage to use her psychic powers. Meanwhile, the Ghost Queen was punching Mew in the face, repeatedly. Then, the Ghost Queen exited herself from the fight and ran over to Jeremy, grabbing him by the neck. "If I can't have him, then you can't either!" She looked around, and noticed one of her vats of Dark Energy nearby. She threw him into it, and he disappeared below the surface, drawing gasps from everyone in the room. When he climbed out, he had transformed, and was grinning evilly. "Hello everyone," Dark said dramatically. "I've learned some new tricks."

"Hold on – what?" the Ghost Queen confusedly said. "Normally that much Dark Energy should kill anything. That's concentrated stuff." Several of the Legends almost laughed. "She clearly hasn't known Jeremy for too long, has she?" Brandon whispered to Lugia. Dark punched the Queen in the face. Then, because he could, he opened a wormhole and punched the Queen of England in the face, thereby causing World War 4. He then poured the vat over onto the surface, and Mew had the sense to levitate everybody to avoid the evil substance. The Ghost Queen rose up into the air. "You'll never kill me," she screamed. Dark jumped, and the resulting bounce was enough to bring him to her height. "Shut up, foo," he said while raking her with claws. She screamed in pain. Mew watched in admiration as Dark then proceeded to beat the stuffing out of the Ghost Queen, taking occasional pauses to breathe as he tormented her both physically and mentally. "-and then I will make you eat the unholy test tube from which you were born!" finished Dark as he punched a fist through her chest. The Ghost Queen gave a shudder as both of them sank back to earth, or whatever ground they were standing on. His energy spent, Dark turned control over to Jeremy. "Aww…Dark killed you already? Shame, I wanted some. Anyway, after randomly kidnapping me, putting me through the weirdest tests, and trying to kill me with Laz0rs, I don't think I love you back." He then proceeded to utter several words under his breath which should never be repeated, in any language, for any purpose. At all. Half of them were learned from Dark, by the way.

The Ghost Queen gave one last shudder, and died. Something in Jeremy told him that he should rest, and he fainted on the floor, covered in blood, sweat, and Dark Energy.

Jeremy woke up in his own bed, back at the Hall. He was completely clean, and new clothes were laid out on the bed beside him. He got dressed quickly, destroyed a camera that was watching him ("I don't take well to perverted machinery") and left to work out. Mew found him lifting Nick up and down, and she floated up. _Hello, _she said. "Sup," Jeremy replied. _Hey, listen, _Mew continued. _I'm not sure, but I think you might have actually loved the Ghost Queen? _Nick made a confused face. "Later," Jeremy said to him, and put him down. He then turned to face Mew. "Um, no…" he replied. _Oh really? Well, I think you did, because when I looked through your head, I found a thought that was something along the lines of 'She's pretty,' around the time when you were in the Ghost Queen's dimension. Explain that. _Jeremy thought on the best way to say his answer. "Mew… you do know that every human male thinks that about almost every human female?" Mew snorted. _Sure… _She floated away. Jeremy was left so angry he couldn't speak. It was true, what he had said! She didn't believe him? He angrily walked away.

Mew was surreptitiously floating over to where Zekrom was residing. _I need a favor… _she said. "You know I don't do favors for just anyone," he replied. _A _revenge_-type favor, _she clarified. "…I see." Zekrom said. Mew explained her plan to him, and his eyes widened. "Are you sure?" he asked. Mew nodded. "Okay, but I am NOT going to be the fall guy if this happens." Mew shrugged, and floated away to tell the others.

As it turned out, even Arceus was in on the plan. He was really tired of a human upstaging everything in his path, so what did he care if that same human got a full blast of remorse? Arceus had saved his life personally, but that was only because of the prophesies, which were all done now… right?

Jeremy was bathing in a Jacuzzi when he heard the sounds of screaming. He went out to investigate, grabbing whatever he could find as a weapon. With these in hand, he went out to confront whatever was hurting someone. He found Zekrom apparently torturing the Legends and beating them, and he said "Zekrom, is now the time?" Zekrom took one look at him, then went back to mauling. This got Jeremy mad, and he leaped up and punched Zekrom in the back of the head. Zekrom, who didn't expect this to hurt so much, crashed down, one of his claws slicing Mew in half. "NOOOOOOOOoooo!" Jeremy screamed as he saw her. He then uttered a long list of swear words and ran inside the castle, straight into the teleporter, heading for Death's realm. Mew neatly came out from behind the Hall, from where she was controlling the illusion, and started laughing. Everyone laughed with her, and Jeremy heard this as he was just inside the teleporter. He went anyway, because he had to check.

"Oh, you should have seen his face!" screeched Moltres. "Hah, even I know that Mews are next to impossible to kill!" laughed Shaymin.

"Hey, Death, you have anything from my place come in?" Jeremy said as soon as he arrived. **No, why? **Said Death, stamping passes. "Well, you will soon, if my hunch is right," Jeremy said.

**A/N: Changed the chapter, some people said it was too abrupt.**


	63. Chapter 62

**Chapter 62 – The End**

Mew smiled as she told the other Legends what had just occurred. _So now, I'm going to use his guilt to make him suffer a bit for thinking about her that way, _she said. Just then, a swishing sound was heard, and they saw Jeremy under an invisibility device which he had borrowed from Magnus earlier. For a moment, his face was livid with rage, then he stormed out of the room. The group watched him go, in shocked silence. Then, a clap was heard in the back. Then another. It was Brandon, with the usual sarcastic expression. "Congratulations. You win the achievement 'Boyfriend Ragequit. It amazes me that you know that little, and I'm going to go talk with him, like a _real_ friend. Brandon also stormed from the room, almost as angry as Jeremy was. He found Jeremy setting up the extremely old teleporter. "Hey, you're leaving?" Brandon asked. Jeremy looked at him, his eyes red. "Yes, I am. I'm tired of the Legends' drama, and the only thing that was keeping me here was her. Don't bother to stop me, I don't want to hurt you." Brandon grinned. "Don't want to hurt you either, mate. In fact, I'm coming with you!" Jeremy smiled. Good ol' Brandon. He opened the gate, and he stood for a second in front of it, when Mew and the entire group of everyone burst into the lab.

_Hey! _Mew said, plaintively. "What is it?" Jeremy said. _You have every right to go, but before you do…_

Mew said. Then, for some strange reason, the background music to "Want You Gone" by Jonathan Coulton started playing. Mew began to sing.

_Well there you go again,_

_It's always such a pleasure._

_Do you remember all the times you saved my life?_

_Oh how we laughed and laughed_

_Except we were always laughing_

_Under the circumstances, I've been shockingly nice_

_You want your 'freedom,' take it_

_That's what I'm counting on._

_I used to want you here_

_But now I only want you gone._

_We were a lot like you_

_(Maybe not quite as happy.)_

_Now all of us are left alone here too._

_One day you woke me up,_

_So we could be friends, forever_

_It's just a shame the same can never happen to you_

_You've got your short, sad life left_

_That's what I'm counting on._

_I'll let you get right to it_

_Now I only want you gone._

_Goodbye, my only friend._

_Oh. Didn't you think I meant you?_

_That would be strange, if it weren't so sad._

_Well, you have been replaced_

_I only need 'real friends' now _(Brandon blushed.)

_When I forget you, maybe_

_I'll stop feeling so bad_

_Go make some new disaster_

_That's what I'm counting on._

_You're Planet Earth's new problem,_

_Now I only want you gone,_

_Now I only want you gone,_

_Now I only Want You Gone…_

Jeremy smiled, tears coming to his eyes. "It was beautiful," he said. "Maybe, under all that anger, I might have some love left after all…"

He stepped into the teleporter, Brandon close behind.

**A/N: And so, One Mew officially draws to a close. It had a good run, folks, but honestly, I think it's been long enough.**

**Don't feel too bad, though. A certain surprise is coming out soon (Just as it did for Portal on April 19****th****). Those of you who can deduce the surprise, jump for joy! Those of you who cannot, jump for joy anyway! We need more jumping, and a lot more joy on this planet. Anyway, as a last parting gift, the epilogue.**

Jeremy landed on soft, sandy beach. It was sunset, and Brandon appeared next to him. "Well, that's it," he thought aloud. "It's over. Although, I have one question."

"…What was the 7th Prophesy? I never got to read it…"


End file.
